Astray, then Routed
by PybWorld
Summary: Y él dijo: "Poder de la destrucción y la creación, les pido encerrar a Chat Noir en el libro hasta que su presencia sea requerida nuevamente." Pero mucho tiempo atrás había comentado: "Necesitas de la creación para generar destrucción".
1. Astray

**Disclaimer:** Las aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir pertenece a Thomas Astruc.

 **Advertencia:** mención de la muerte de personajes principales, amor unilateral.

* * *

Una delgada capa de polvo se acumulaba alrededor y sobre del cuerpo de Chat Noir, picándole la nariz, en el momento en que su conciencia decidió despertar del sueño inducido.

Desorientado y adolorido, abrió los ojos lentamente, esperando que alguna luz lo cegara. En cambio, el abovedado techo marrón de una sala tenuemente iluminada le dio una lúgubre bienvenida. Chat se dio unos segundos para intentar reconocerlo, pero luego de unos segundos aceptó en derrota que desconocía el lugar, y también estaba bastante seguro de que de sus recuerdos no los había distorsionado algún akumatizado. Movió tentativamente las orejas buscando algún indicio de vida. Lo único que logró oír aparte del crepitar del fuego, fueron los erráticos latidos de su corazón.

Estaba solo.

Esperaba, cuando el libro lo encarceló, prepararse mentalmente para sobrevivir a una soledad impuesta por una década, puede que incluso más. Todo lo que conllevara vivir en la dimensión creada por el libro. Y sin embargo, el tiempo encerrado fue tan poco en contraste con la desesperanza de sus pensamientos, que casi parecía irreal. Un día, puede que incluso menos, duró su estadía en un mundo que parecía confeccionado de acuarelas y trazos desiguales; una superficie infinita de pasto y agua. Deshabitada aparte de su presencia, de Plagg, y los aretes de Ladybug. Armado con solamente su ropa de civil y la comida de Plagg, Chat Noir no planificó durar siquiera una semana. Apenas con una cabaña pequeña para refugiarse, confeccionada con un material similar a la madera: rugoso, oscuro y duro.

Intentar hacerlo su hogar, incluso pensarlo, había enviado a Chat Noir en un espiral de soledad.

¿No era esto lo que había estado esperando evitar toda su vida? Por su suerte, la imaginación de su futuro fue menos fructífera que la realidad.

Desde el suelo, giró lentamente la cabeza hacia la izquierda, paseando los ojos sobre la pared más cercana hasta que se toparon con el primer foco de luz, el cual alumbraba el libro.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿por qué el libro de su padre se encontraba encerrado en una caja de cristal?

El traslado de una dimensión a otra no era para nada un proceso amigable y pasivo. Estaba seguro que el cansancio y temblor en sus piernas era una consecuencia, así que se sentó apoyándose de sus codos y manos y luego se encaramó en la pared, aferrándose a ella para lograr ponerse de pie. La sala giró a su alrededor y un dolor punzante en la sien provocó que apretara los dientes. Apoyó la frente contra la pared, cerrando los ojos y tragando asqueado el sabor a tinta en su boca.

Se concentró en sus inhalaciones y exhalaciones, y para mantener el mareo a raya se obligó a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él siendo arrastrado por una fuerza desconocida. Así que pensó en el libro, recreó una imagen mental y sólida de sus estado añejado y sus páginas amarillas, con aspecto de romperse ante el contacto. Con la imagen de una de las tantas Ladybug mirándolo con seriedad.

Ladybug.

¿Sobrevivió? Es decir, tenía _qué_ , se había encerrado a causa de ella. Por ella. Si todo este caos fue en vano...

Un haz de luz blanco y potente lo encandiló directamente en el rostro, distrayéndolo. Llevándose el antebrazo a la altura de los ojos para generar sombra, Chat mostró instintivamente los dientes y gruñó molesto por la sorpresiva intromisión. Sus orejas se crisparon.

—Esta sección está prohibida niño, estamos en manutención —lo regañó una voz de adulto.

Era un hombre. Una persona. _Viva_.

La explosión de felicidad y consuelo que sintió fue tan repentina, que no ser porque el cuerpo le pesaba de cansancio, saltaría sobre el señor. La última vez que revisó París, los ciudadanos habían desaparecido y los que estaban ya no eran ellos, con sus conciencias adormecidas por el poder de Hawk Moth.

Todavía siendo alumbrado por lo que suponía era una linterna, separó su mano de la pared, tanteando su estabilidad y la gravedad del mareo. Se felicitó orgulloso cuando los resultados resultaron más positivos de lo que esperaba.

Chat Noir no conocía sobre debilidades.

—¿Puede bajar eso?

Bueno, menos esa luz, pero _tenía_ sus justificaciones.

Oyó los movimientos del guardia y con un ligero click la luz disminuyó en su intensidad. También, afortunadamente, dejó de apuntarlo. Chat Noir dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado y bajó el brazo.

El hombre, un guardia seguramente, lo miraba expectante.

—Lo siento, me he perdido en este lugar. Está muy oscuro —dijo Chat, llevándose una mano al cuello y sonriendo—, ¿podría ayudarme a encontrar la salida?

—¿Cómo has entrado?

—Ehh... —Chat se asustó—. Tengo un problema a los ojos que no me permite ver en la oscuridad.

Más bien, no le funciona la visión nocturna.

El hombre alzó una ceja observándolo interrogativamente. Era menudo y algo fofo, de piel pálida y ojos grises. Llevaba en la cabeza una gorra azul con letras amarillas de decían: _guardia sala este_ , y un traje del mismo color. Luego de unos segundos decidiéndose entra creerle o no, asintió con la cabeza y girándose le hizo un ademán con las manos para que lo siguiera.

—¿Eres nuevo en París?

Así que aún seguía en la ciudad.

—Algo así —respondió—. Viví aquí... antes, hace algún tiempo.

Su infancia y su adolescencia, más bien, pero no estaba del todo seguro de lo que había pasado mientras estuvo en la dimensión como para dejar caer su realidad tan fácilmente a un desconocido. Y deseaba mantener en secreto su identidad, por supuesto.

Por la normalidad que rodeaba el aspecto del guardia podía suponer que la magia de Tikki solucionó el desastre en París a pesar de haber sido arrastrada junto con él y Plagg al libro. Por otro lado, cuando se trataba de los prodigios nunca podía dar las cosas por sentado. Se tocó el bolsillo, sintiendo el bulto deforme de los pendientes bajo el cuero de su traje.

A pesar del cansancio, del agarrotamiento de sus piernas y la ansiosa necesidad de no abandonar el libro, Chat Noir se las apañó para para dar un paso después del otro y seguir al guardia que lo esperaba a la salida del salón. El haz de luz de la linterna desapareció cuando llegó a su lado y el hombre lo invitó silenciosamente a seguirlo, que, por la familiaridad de sus movimientos, Chat advirtió que conocía cada grieta de ese lugar. Años de trabajo, probablemente.

Alguien que él desconocía, en un lugar desconocido, dentro de París.

¿Eran las cosas tan normales como aparentaban? ¿Habían logrado sus compañeros derrotar a Hawk Moth?

Sus entrañas protestaron por el dolor y desechó esos pensamientos antes de que le hicieran daño. No tenía que asustarse a base de supuestos o no sería capaz de concentrarse en el presente. En esa sala llena de cuadros con imágenes de expediciones, majestuosas estatuas de humanos con cabeza de lobo o garza y utensilios desgastados en otra época, Chat Noir podía hallarse cayendo lentamente en la desesperación, de no ser porque reconocía la cultura a la que pertenecían aquellas muestras y usaba ese conocimiento para mantener los pies en la tierra.

Su intento de apresurar el paso para alcanzar al guardia se vio ofuscado cuando sus piernas respondieron adoloridas, moviéndose con lentitud.

La punta de su cola se meció incómoda.

—Disculpe —el hombre paró la caminata para dejar que lo alcanzara—, ¿en dónde estamos?

—En una representación del antiguo Egipto —apuntó con la linterna apagada a la figura de Anubis y su cabeza cánida, acomodada en una esquina—. O eso se pretende. Quedan unos meses de reconstrucción.

—Oh, gracias, pero me refería, ya sabe... en general.

El guardia pareció complicarse. Cuando las piezas finalmente encajaron en su cabeza, respondió:

—En el _Palacio de Louvre_ , muchacho, ¿en dónde más? —y volvió a caminar.

Comparándose con Ladybug, la capacidad de Chat Noir para resolver problemas era bastante deficiente..., escasa. Lo que no quería decir que fuera nula y totalmente inservible. Si bien Ladybug siempre le dijo qué hacer y Chat seguía las instrucciones sin preguntarle, acertijos sencillos como este no eran tan difíciles de hacerlos encajar. Hizo mucho de eso, cuando ella desapareció, y después, cuando volvió y la máquina del hospital se volvió sus pulmones y corazón.

En su vida como héroe, y también como Adrien, se vio en la oportunidad de varias ocasiones entrando en el Louvre, ya sea por causa de una visita con sus amigos o persiguiendo akumas, y estaba seguro de que esa parte no existía la última vez.

Aquello carecía de sentido en muchas maneras, de todos modos, y el acertijo podría no ser tan pan comido como lo supuso en un principio. El hombre no era un akumatizado, ostentaba con mucha bondad humana para serlo, y como consecuencia de un peculiar sexto sentido gatuno, era consciente que no le estaba mintiendo. Entonces ¿qué pieza faltaba?

¿Cómo?

Y, cómo no, una parte de Chat parecía conocer la respuesta desde el momento en que se puso de pie. Era como un cartel de neón, brillando y parpadeando en el fondo de su mente, deseando llamar su atención y que evitaba mirara de frente y lo pasara de largo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Era obvio que una gran parte de él no quería reconocer su existencia, que la sola idea de creer de que era posible su presencia lo molestaba y hería tan profundamente que prefería evitarlo.

Y sin embargo, quería hacer la pregunta y _anhelaba_ que su garganta no se cerrara cuando llegara el momento.

Ahogando un suspiro cansino, notó que la espalda del guardia de nuevo se veía lejos.

La oscuridad fue mermando progresivamente a medida que salían de la sección egipcia hasta que, al doblar a la derecha, asomó entre la esquina y la abertura a otro salón, un cartel amarillo con letras rojas que citaba y avisaba sobre las remodelaciones arquitectónicas que estaba recibiendo el museo. Lo que siguió fue una sala dedicada a la cultura japonesa, más producida que la anterior y con un agregado muy especial; _tenía gente_. Gente normal, con sus ropas normales, acompañados de sus hijos o de sus amigos. Y estaba ese murmullo de la vida, ese generado por tantas voces hablando en un mismo instante, que denotaba humanidad y, por sobre todas las cosas, _salvación y vida_.

La cola de Chat se elevó manifestando pedazos de su felicidad.

La gente lo miraba y Chat Noir se encontró con la no grata sorpresa de que las emociones en aquellas expresiones pertenecían más al miedo y a la inseguridad que a la admiración a la que estaba acostumbrado. No quedaba espacio para aquellas miradas de felicidad y dicha después de que los poderes de Ladybug arreglaran el desastre, y menos para los que probablemente eran turistas. Rostros desconocidos, nuevos.

—Es tu aspecto —le reveló el guardia, deteniéndose para que Chat lo alcanzara—. Sienten que le estás faltando el respeto a la historia de Parí, ¿tienes migraña?

—No, y no lo sabía, lo usé en una fiesta de disfraces por aquí cerca y nadie protestó —respondió, mirando brevemente la señal de neón—. Tendré que cambiarme en algún lugar.

—Descuida, el comportamiento es normal en los adultos —lo calmó el hombre rascándose el cuero cabelludo debajo de la gorra. Su pelo era negro—. Los chicos suelen ignorar la historia importante. Incluso cuando la conocen, suelen ignorarla —lo miró de soslayo—. Aunque debo admitir que quien hizo ese traje tiene una mano muy buena. Es parecido al original.

—Ehm, ¿gracias? Supongo.

El hombre asintió y se giró sobre sus pies para seguir caminando. Chat Noir lo siguió arrastrando los pies e ignorando las miradas. Temerosas o furiosas, se arrastraban con tono analítico sobre su apariencia.

Al salir del salón se halló de frente con una escalera alta e inclinada que le hizo morderse los labios con fuerza ¿tenía que subir _eso_? no estaba seguro de que sus piernas aguantaran el trayecto. Una mujer iba bajando, y al verlo, tropezó con los escalones. Hubiera rodado cuesta abajo de no ser por el pasamanos clavado en la pared. Chat parpadeó y frunció el ceño abandonando su posición de alerta. Sin voltearse para comprobar si lo seguía el guardia subió las escaleras. Para no quedarse una vez más retrasado, Chat Noir se obligó a olvidar por un momento el dolor y acompañarlo. No llevaba ni veinte escalones cuando los cuádriceps y los gemelos le quemaron, protestando por un descanso. Los ignoró evitando mirar arriba y verificar los escalones que le faltaban para llegar.

En su cabeza la décima quinta oveja saltaba la valla de madera cuando se sintió chocar contra una espalda ancha. Los músculos le ardían y pedían clemencia cuando subió la mirada y una brillante luz solar lo encandiló directamente sobre el rostro. Entrecerró los ojos.

El hombre apuntó enfrente de ambos.

—Sigue derecho y encontrarás la salida —indicó—. Buena suerte, muchacho —se giró para volver por donde había llegado, pero se detuvo en el segundo escalón y se volvió a mirar el traje negro del chico—. Si quiere que la gente deje de mirarte, no ocupes el traje de Chat Noir. La gente adulta no le agrada que se les falte el respeto a los héroes de París.

—No lo haré—respondió Chat, intentando seguir el hilo de la conversación y antes de que el hombre se fuera le preguntó:—. Señor, sé que va a sonar raro, pero ¿me podría decir en qué año estamos?

Sí, era momento de dejar de evitar el resplandor del neón.

 **...**

Con la pocas fuerzas rezagadas de sus piernas y brazos, tuvo que entrar en un acuerdo consigo mismo para decidirse a alcanzar el techo aplanado del edificio. Recordaba perder su bastón durante su pelea contra uno de los akumatizados antes de caer en la dimensión del libro, así que dudaba poder encontrarlo sin necesidad de transformarse de nuevo. Así que escaló, cual superhéroe de historieta, sus uñas alargadas se aferraron a cualquier irregularidad, llevándolo a alejarse del suelo y la gente.

Sus músculos protestaban incluso antes de que alcanzara el objetivo. Agarrotados, cansados. Se sentó en el borde y suspiró algo parecido al alivio y el dolor combinados.

La vista era algo que pudiera describirse como bella, diferente y vieja, tal vez, pero definitivamente fuera de los rangos de belleza. Lo que atrajo su atención, sin embargo, fue la desprolija y abandonada mansión al otro lado de la calle. Su casa, o hogar, si es que alguna vez la palabra tuvo un buen gusto después de la muerte de su madre.

No era como la última vez que la vio y eso ni siquiera debería de sorprenderle. Treinta años no pasaban en vano. Roída por el roce del oxígeno, virutas de pintura descansaban en el suelo de cemento, resquebrajado por la acción de la naturaleza, desplazado por el crecimiento de la hierba. El murallón se mantenía en pie, pero el portón de entrada aparentaba llevar un buen rato desaparecido, probablemente vendido y fundido. Lo mismo con la puerta de la platea. Innecesariamente enormes. A pesar de la luz solar, que no dejaba de molestarle en el rostro, el interior de la mansión era lúgubre; una oscuridad nostálgica.

No entraba ni loco.

A pesar de la advertencia del guardia, de que no era bien visto en esas ropas, Chat Noir no quiso retomar a la forma civil. Necesitaba de las fuerzas agregadas que le entregaba el traje para descubrir los cambios efectuados en París después de tantos años de ausencia. La mirada de reproche en los adultos no se hicieron esperar, y cuando intentó acercarse para que resolvieran sus dudas, lo ignoraron o lo rehuyeron. También lo intentó con niños y adolescentes, y aunque algunos de ellos tuvieron la misma reacción, no buscó mucho hasta que halló a alguien parecía más interesado en su ropa que asqueado. Incluso se dio el tiempo de buscar sus respuestas en internet con el celular.

«Aquí dice que un día desapareció. Nadie sabe qué pasó con él o su hijo, pero se suponen muertos.»

Si de opciones se trataba, Chat Noir no era el héroe más afortunado, precisamente. Pocas, por dejar nulas de lado, tenían un sabor similar al queso de Plagg: podía usar los restos de la mansión para un refugio temporal, con un gasto bajo de energía pero posas posibilidades de ganar nuevas en el futuro. La otra era encontrar a un amigo que aún viviera en París, de alguna forma, sin teléfono y sin conexión a internet. ¿Seguían vivos? casi treinta años no eran suficientes para acabar con todos. Presumiblemente.

La última opción, más difícil, era, contra todos los pronósticos de su joven edad, buscar un trabajo. Un fantasma para el estado, un civil muerto. ¿Cuáles eran sus probabilidades?

Saltarse treinta años de la historia definitivamente no era su punto fuerte, es más, podía afirmar que se hallaba más perdido que aquella vez que Hawk Moth lo encerró en las catacumbas debajo de París, o aquella vez que Ladybug...

Era tan extraño, en pocas horas, en su reloj personal de tiempo-espacio, problemas mundanos y realistas como el dinero, para dónde iba y cómo llegaba, eran indiferentes a su cotidianidad. Abundaba, existía y sin embargo en la mente inocente de Adrien no lo hacía. Siempre estuvo ahí, como un amigo anti-héroe de su soledad, al igual que Plagg. Como actual vagabundo y portador del miraculous del gato, la idea era tan lejana que físicamente dolía pensar en ella. Su atuendo civil, de una época pasada pero recordada, tampoco era un punto a favor.

Los gravados bajo las estatuas de él y sus compañeros eran pistas algo eficientes para la segunda opción, pero no eran más que fechas y ciertas palabras de consuelo... por su muerte. Tenía cierto desagrado y mal gusto ver su fecha de defunción y velas derretidas y rosas nuevas y viejas alrededor, en el suelo. Un santuario.

¿Este futuro reconocería al muchacho debajo de la máscara? A Adrien Agreste, el modelo, rico, joven, hijo de Hawk Moth. Si al quitarse el poder del anillo, sería reconocido por quienes habían vivido aquella época. Si en algún punto de la historia perdida, Ladybug, Carapace, Queen Bee, Rena Rouge o alguno de los otros había relevado su identidad, creyéndolo muerto, con la realidad intrascendente flotando entre ellos ante la perdida de un amigo.

Casi podía imaginarse su lápida en medio de un cementerio, ¿acompañada? ¿cuidada? no quería ser tan específico. Después de lo que hizo, ¿quedaban incluso lamentos para él?

Sacudió la cabeza. No era el momento de ponerse el letrero de estúpido.

La suave brisa de la mañana meció su cabello en el preciso instante en que el anillo lanzó el primer pitido de advertencia. Mirándose la mano, observó cómo el último dedo felino de la huella parpadeaba. No podía estirar más el momento, Plagg necesitaba un descanso. No quería alejarse de la comodidad que le proporcionaba la altura, lejos de los recelosos ojos parisinos, pero sin sus poderes encontrar una maneja de bajar sin matarse en el intento era una misión casi imposible.

Así que, dejando sus deseos de lado, una vez más, se levantó bajo las protestas de sus músculos. De la misma manera que logró subir, arrastró las uñas por la superficie derecha del edificio y bajó. Un descenso lento y pausado, aprovechando los trecientos segundos que le aportaban el último dedo de la pata digital, hasta que, desgraciadamente, la punta de sus botas felinas tocaron el suelo del callejón.

Una luz entre verde y dorada lo recorrió de pies a cabeza apenas sus el resto de sus pies hallaron suelo sólido. Al no tener la fuerza del traje mágico, sobre sus hombros el cansancio cayó como dos costales de ladrillos, obligándolo a recargar la espalda contra la pared del edificio. El kwami negro se manifestó a la altura de su ojos, flotando cerca de su cabeza. Sus rasgos gatunos manifestaron molestia y agobio.

—Oye, podrías haber hecho eso antes, ¿sabes?

Adrien le ofreció una sonrisa cansina.

—Lo siento, Plagg, necesitaba ocuparme de algunas cosas antes de volver a la normalidad.

—Y vaya qué cosas —bostezó y estiró sus minúsculos brazos negros—, estamos en un gran lío —volvió a bostezar—, y no hay camembert, ¿acaso puede ser peor?

—Descuida, conseguiré algo rápido.

—¿Qué tan rápido?

—No lo sé.

Plagg soltó un gemido quejumbroso.

Extendió las manos para que Plagg se apoyara, y cuando sintió el suave tacto de su piel al sentarse sobre ellas, giró en cuello en dirección a la salida del callejón. Ninguna persona parecía haber presenciado la escena y las que pasaban no adquirían el tiempo suficiente para detenerse a mirar a la posición de ambos. El kwami imitó sus acciones y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

—Te lo dije; conseguirte algo para comer y un lugar para dormir.

—¿Con esa ropa?

Adrien se encogió de hombros.

—Es todo lo que tengo.

Plagg se acomodó en su mano apoyando la espalda contra sus dedos, sus bigotes caídos le provocaron cosquillas. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Buena suerte con eso —musitó a forma de despedida.

Adrien se carcajeó para sus adentros por la impericia de Plagg, aunque era casi toda su culpa por sobre exigirlo. Abrió su camisa ya no tan blanca y lo dejó cuidadosamente en el bolsillo interior izquierdo. Las fuerzas le fallaban y la poca energía que sintió fue en gran parte gracias a la magia del miraculous, pero no era momento para dejar que eso lo venciera. Plagg necesitaba comida. Olvidando el temblor de sus piernas y reuniendo la poca fuerza de voluntad que aún quedaba en su cuerpo, separó paulatinamente el cuerpo del sostén que le proporcionaba la superficie lisa del edificio.

Cuando salió de la sombra que proyectaba la estructura sobre el callejón, la luz del sol volvió a encandilarlo. Parpadeó desorientado y entrecerró los ojos hasta que pudo ver al gentío que atestaban las calles. Nadie volteó a mirarlo con rencor, ni siquiera parecían conscientes de su existencia. Era uno más.

Inhaló una bocana de oxígeno, llena de valor.

Bien, y ahora, _¿para dónde?_

 **...**

—Contratado —respondió la señora, repasando sus ojos con anteojos con marcos de semi luna por la hoja casi vacía de sus datos. No pareció importarle—. Empiezas mañana a las diez en punto y terminas a las tres de la tarde. De lunes a viernes. No puedes llegar atrasado.

Adrien iba a vivir en el hotel contiguo, así que el horario no sería un problema. Parpadeó, felizmente asombrado, y se pasó una mano por el pelo sucio y grasiento.

—¿En serio?

—¿Crees que estoy bromeando?

Adrien tragó en seco. Esos ojos oscuros eran fríos y distantes.

—No —murmuró.

—Te voy a traer tu primer pago —respondió sin mirarlo dos veces y girándose sobre sí misma, desapareció detrás de una puerta roja que daba a la cocina.

« _¿¡En serio!?_ » quiso repetir bastante sorprendido. Se tragó las palabras.

Eso había sido relativamente fácil.

Jamás creyó que sus dotes para negociar, enseñados por Nathalie, algún día le salvarían la vida en un escenario como este, o que le ayudaría con el apetito a Plagg. No estaba mal. Indiscutiblemente salía perdiendo con el dinero, era menos de lo que podía llegar a obtener cualquier ser humano con un trabajo noble en París. No protestaba, porque también obtenía comida y alojamiento gratis, que era lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos. El trato además incluía agua, internet, gas, electricidad y lavandería.

Tal vez, con el tiempo, fuera capaz de convencerla de un aumento en el sueldo, si es que llegaba a encajar en algún momento con este nuevo — _viejo_ — mundo, que, por lo visto, conservaba algunas maneras de comportarse y negociación.

Se miró la ropa. Definitivamente, necesitaba con urgencia una ducha. Aún no le dejaba de asombrar que la dueña del local de comida no lo hubiera comparado con un vagabundo y llamado a la policía cuando entró.

Puede que su mirada perdida hubiera servido un poco para ablandar ese corazón.

Después de ducharse y descansar, estaba decido a transformarse en Chat Noir cuando anocheciera e ir a mirar en los alrededores, ayudándose de la oscuridad para que la gente no lo molestara o se sintiera incómoda con su presencia. Además, necesitaba _buscarlos_ , a todos ellos, saber qué había sido de sus futuros, cómo siguieron con sus vidas, si decidieron dejar París o qué dictaminaron estudiar.

Y quería verla a ella, por supuesto, era lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

Tanto, que dolía.

—Aquí tienes —la señora le entregó una bolsa de papel apenas salió de la cocina y le mostró una llave que dejó caer sobre la mano abierta de Adrien—. La cabaña es la quince, en el segundo piso a la derecha de la escalera.

—Bien —respondió Adrien, cerrando la mano alrededor del frío metal—. Gracias, no sabe de lo que me ha salvado.

—Sí, lo que sea —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia—. Mañana a las diez. Puntual.

—¡Entendido!

Se estaba marchando cuando la oyó hablar.

—Y muchacho.

Giró el cuerpo.

—¿Sí?

—Bienvenido.

Si hubiera tenido la cola de gato se hubiera parado exponiendo sus sentimientos.

La sonrisa que se pegó a sus labios hizo que le dolieran las mejillas. La señora volvió a desaparecer detrás de las puertas rojas.

Para llegar a la entrada de su nuevo hospedaje, tuvo que salir del local y rodearlo. En el camino abrió la bolsa y sacó del interior el pan con queso y lechuga pedido envuelto en alusa, lo desenvolvió con cuidado y sacando la tapa superior del pan, dejó a la vista tres grandes rodajas de la comida favorita de Plagg. El estómago le gruñía con hambre, pero sinceramente era incapaz de probar algo que había tocado ese queso apestoso. Agradeciendo internamente a su nueva jefa, tomó los tres pedazos con la punta de sus dedos y tiró el resto del pan dentro de la bolsa.

Plagg parpadeó molesto porque la luz lo golpeó en el rostro. Se cubrió con las patas.

—Aún no estoy listo.

Adrien alzó la mano con los quesos.

—Tengo el camembert.

Al igual que si fuera catapultado por un resorte, Plagg salió de su guarida y se estrelló contra su mano, arrebatándole la comida y llevándosela a la boca al segundo siguiente. Los primeros dos trozos en tiempo récord. Adrien no pudo evitar mofarse de la cara de satisfacción de Plagg y de su apetito sin fondo, como si no hubiera comido en décadas. Aunque bueno, si se veía del punto de vista de todos menos él y Plagg, ciertamente fueron décadas: tres para ser exactos.

—Bendito camembert —se deleitó Plagg pasándose la lengua alrededor de la boca y frotándose la barriga. Ya no le quedaban más—, ¿acaso no piensas en comer algo? pasamos un día entero en tierras.

Adrien se percató con cierta sorpresa que la idea de comer había pasado por su cabeza, el otro pan estaba libre de queso, y sin embargo, no había despertado su apetito.

« _Es el sueño_ », se dijo, después de dormir tendría hambre.

—Primero tengo que bañarme y descansar.

—¿Cómo puedes no tener hambre? tuvimos que vencer a Hawk Moth ayer sin desayunar, ¿recuerdas?

—Sinceramente fue hace treinta años, Plagg.

—No para _nosotros_... espera, ¿no tienes por casualidad otro pan en esa cosa?

Adrien estaba a punto de responderle cuando paró repentinamente su andar. Habían llegado.

En frente de ellos una puerta de madera con medidas desiguales a la de su marco y con un barniz que comenzaba a desprenderse, era la representación física de que cada vez quedaba menos para que Adrien dejara casi en el olvido los rastros de su antigua vida. Era el hotel. Usando las llaves que le entregó la dueña, y empujando la puerta con el hombro porque costaba abrirla, Adrien repentinamente se encontró tropezando con el suelo alfombrado de un salón principal que disputaba con su mansión a el hogar más desprolijo y abandonado.

A pesar del evidente aura y silencio de soledad, Adrien le señaló a Plagg, con un gesto de manos, que se volviera a esconder en el bolsillo de su camiseta, y solo después de que lo obedeciera, no sin sus debidas protestas, se permitió seguir adelante.

El edificio era un conjunto de departamentos viejos que Adrien suponía que no disponían de diferencias estructurales a los edificios que él recordaba haber visitado más de una vez en su pasado antes del libro, cuando algún compañero lo invitaba. Hasta el momento todo era normal, o _viejo,_ como se quisiera ver, al fondo del salón descansaba un ascensor de puertas amarillas y con un panel de teclados que indicaban que el hotel estaba compuesto de cinco pisos y ningún piso subterráneo para autos o camionetas. Sobre las puertas colgaba un cartel amarillo con una flecha grande y negra que indicaba las escaleras sobre un dibujo de un hombre hecho de palos. Adrien observó con desagrado los escalones.

No de nuevo.

Recorrió el largo del pasillo hasta alcanzar el primer peldaño, que a diferencia del suelo del resto de la sala, estaba alfombrado con el color escarlata y en cada orilla se atornillaba un pedazo largo de goma de caucho para evitar los accidentes.

—Eres un muchacho raro, ¿te lo dije alguna vez?

Adrien se llevó un dedo a los labios.

—Silencio, te pueden escuchar.

—Descuida, este lugar está abandonado.

Pareciera que Plagg tenía razón, pero Adrien no se iba a arriesgar de que algunos de los alojamientos estuviera ocupado y sin responderle lo empujó con un dedo de vuelta a la seguridad del bolsillo, y emprendió la subida a la escalera. No sabía si era normal que sonara tanto la madera alfombrada cada vez que daba un paso como si se tratara de una película norteamericana de terror, pero prefirió no seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, o seguiría impresionándose de todo.

No podía evitarlo, comparar este París futurista con el antiguo, y acordarse de todas las cosas nuevas que presenció en sus calles cuando estuvo buscando la mansión de su padre o el trabajo; estatuas nuevas, edificios más altos, parques, pocas casas, autos alargados. Incluso calles y puentes que se sobreponían a carreteras y más.

Tardaría un buen rato en acostumbrarse.

Al llegar al segundo piso, dobló a la derecha y casi de inmediato se encontró con la puerta. Igual de vieja que el resto del lugar, con la placa que inscribía en su superficie el número quince. Insertó la llave la segunda y abrió la puerta. Su aposento era bastante normal si se le comparaba con la habitación que le perteneció en la mansión, pero seguía siendo suficiente para descansar y bañarse sin problemas, hasta incluía una cocina, que con el tiempo, cuando juntara el dinero suficiente, le podía hacer unos arreglos y de paso comprar algo más allá de lo que le iba a dar todos los días la dueña. Tampoco podía escuchar el ruido exterior de los autos y la gente a pesar de que no era exactamente un hotel escondido en un callejón. La mayoría de las ventanas apuntaban a la calle.

Y todo eso era suyo.

Solo de él.

—Al fin eres libre —dijo Plagg saliendo de su ropa—. Ya no tienes que pedir permiso para ir a donde quieras.

Adrien miró al kwami y luego recorrió la habitación. Las paredes grises y el techo blanco.

Era un poco triste la cantidad de veces que soñó con tener una vida así, lejos de la mansión, sin horarios arreglados, sin persecuciones sobre protectoras, mesas grandes y vacías con una silla a la espera de un dueño que parecía nunca llegar. Estaba lejos de miradas críticas y fotos a escondidas, de horas en un cuarto tan grande que llegaba a ser innecesario. Soñó, también, con un lugar en el mundo en el que podía compartir con sus amigos un buen rato sin necesidad de cuidarse de sus voces o contar los minutos en retroceso hasta el cero. Soñó, sin lugar a dudas, en la compañía de Ladybug, y una risa compartida mientras comían palomitas frente a un televisor que reproducía una película cómica.

Pero ellos no estaban, no hoy y no mañana.

Cerrando la puerta de entrada, Adrien oyó la lejana voz de Plagg amortiguada por la pared de la habitación contigua.

Libertad.

Tenía un sabor amargo.

 **...**

Temeroso de fallar y que una voz desconocida terminara por convertir en polvo sus ilusiones y esperanzas, Adrien marcó los números en el celular lentamente. Una vez hecho, colocó el papel a la altura de la pantalla del móvil y revisó número por número. Estaban todos, nada más y nada menos. Presionó el botón táctil de llamar y se llevó el aparato al oído, indeciso, tembloroso. Burbujas de ansiedad revolvían su estómago con salvajismo. Su cola de gato estaría meneándose si tuviera puesto el traje.

El tono de marcado del celular sonó una vez, dos veces. Tres.

Alguien descolgó al otro lado. Se sintió una eternidad hasta que el receptor habló.

—¿Hola?

—Ehm.

Frente a él, Plagg se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras negaba. Adrien parpadeó, olvidando todo lo que tenía acordado decir en cuanto Nino o Alya respondieran, si es que respondían ellos. Y por lo visto, era Nino.

Se le secó la garganta.

La voz al otro lado preguntó:

—¿Es una broma?

Adrien se alarmó.

—¡No! —casi maulló. Carraspeó—..., _no_.

—Así que sí tenemos a alguien del otro lado, pensé que no iban a responder, ¿quién llama?

Entonces habló otra voz del lado de Nino:

—¿Quién es, cariño?

A Adrien se le erizaron los pelos de los brazos y la nuca. _Alya_.

—Ni idea. Es un hombre, pero aún no me dice su nombre ni qué quiere.

—Ehm —los interrumpió para llamar la atención de su amigo y el silencio al otro lado fue el resultado favorable de la intervención—. Nino, ¿puedes... salir un rato? por favor.

Colgó antes de recibir una respuesta y miró a Plagg, quien, dejando su amargura de lado por hacerlo esperar bajo la nieve, se ocultó en su bolsillo y desde ahí le sonrió, asintiendo con su pequeña y negra cabeza. Adrien le sonrió de vuelva y cerró su chaqueta de invierno para que Nino, si llegaba a salir, no viera al kwami. No sabía si Alya le había contado su secreto en el tiempo que él estuvo ausente, y no se quería arriesgar.

Más nieve cayó a su alrededor y se acumuló en sus pies mientras esperaba.

La casa de Nino era algo pequeña y distinta a todas las edificaciones que la rodeaban, pero Adrien supuso que ese era el estilo de Alya. Un hogar pequeño, blanco, de ventanas con cortinas café claro y motas grises, con un patio que en verano debía de mostrar las flores más hermosas del vecindario y una chimenea que paulatinamente soltaba humo al exterior. Cálido, familiar; podía ser descrito en pocas palabras. Se imaginó a sí mismo, si no hubiera sido encerrado, mayor, maduro, tocando la puerta como cualquier otro día, para invitar a su amigo a cualquier lado, con la idea de divertirse.

Solo fantasías suyas, se recordó, porque él decidió clausurarse entre las páginas de un viejo libro, por el bien de París y de sus seres queridos y ciudadanos. Por Marinette, también, para no tener que perderla de nuevo.

Las bisagras de la puerta protestaron cuando se abrió.

Nino salió con un bate, tal vez para protegerse en caso de un atraco, y con una mirada suspicaz y desconfiada. Estaba diferente, obvio, ya no llevaba los audífonos colgados del cuello ni la gorra, se había dejado crecer un poco el pelo y también crecido en altura, aunque seguía igual de delgado y conservaba los lentes. No vio a Adrien hasta que abrió la puerta completamente y en cuanto lo hizo, su rostro perdió un poco de color. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo por largos segundos.

Nino giró el mentón ligeramente al interior de la casa.

—Alya, ven un momento, creo que estoy teniendo visiones.

Adrien alzó una mano. Un saludo tímido.

—Hola.

Su amigo retrocedió un paso, alzando las manos asustado.

—¡Y hablan!

En ese momento salió Alya, que también estaba distinta pero no tanto como Nino. Sintió cierto alivio al verla tan igual a sus frescos recuerdos de ella. Alya lo miró y Adrien pudo distinguir, en medio de toda la nieve que caía alrededor, que esa mirada era ligeramente diferente a la de su amigo: parecía a punto de llorar.

Adrien no se movió.

— _Oh Dios mío_ —musitó Alya llevándose ambas manos temblorosas a la boca.

—¿Lo puedes ver también? —preguntó Nino, confundido.

Adrien levantó la mano enguantada con la intención de saludarlos de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, al igual que un camión, pero poseedor de un cuerpo más pequeño, fuerte y tibio, Alya lo arroyó envolviéndolo en un abrazo apretado, saturado de viejos miedos y pesadillas. Adrien se quedó sin aliento cuando su espalda se golpeó contra el suelo nevado. Las lágrimas de Alya y sus quejidos quebrados no tardaron en llegarle. Gotas corrieron, calientes, por su cuello y rostro, derritiendo los copos de nieve cercanos que se habían pegado a su vestimenta.

Los sollozos amenazaron y dispersaron el silencio.

Parcialmente recuperado del impacto inicial, lentamente, como despertando de un sueño criogénico, Adrien levantó sus brazos y envolvió el cuerpo tembloroso de Alya.

—Hola —musitó de nuevo, aturdido.

—Nada de hola —replicó ella furiosa, entre hipos—. Te voy a matar en cuanto me recupere.

Adrien contuvo una carcajada. No era el momento.

—Como quieras.

La nieve siguió cayendo sobre ellos.

—¿Papá, a quién abraza mamá? —preguntó una voz dulce y suave. Infantil. Escuchó a Nino reírse, entre la histeria, la incredulidad y la alegría. Adrien advirtió que no había abandonado el marco de la puerta principal.

Nino respondió:

—Un viejo amigo de la familia.

Lo escuchó salir, con el crujir de la nieve poco compacta hundiéndose bajo el peso de la suela de sus zapatos. No lo podía ver, pero supo cuando estuvo junto a ellos. Esperando, paciente. Unos segundos más no matarían a nadie si treinta años no lo había hecho.

Los sollozos de Alya no habían amainado cuando se separó de Adrien, dejando que Nino la ayudara a levantarse. Ahora Adrien puede volver a verlo desde el suelo, el nuevo Nino, alto, probablemente maduro. Ambos le tienden una mano al mismo tiempo en silenciosa y caritativa ayuda. Adrien se dejó ayudar por los dos y una vez sobre sus pies, es el turno de Nino para alcanzarlo y abrazarlo. Es diferente; corto y fuerte, pero no menos cálido que el de Alya.

La niña los seguía mirando con el ceño fruncido y unos ojos cafés, casi verdes, lo observan interrogantes y atentos.

Nino dijo:

—Amalia, llama a tu hermana. Esto se tiene que celebrar como se debe.

El interior de la casa tiene un aspecto cálido similar o mayor al del exterior. Era como la casa soñada de Adrien en su adolescencia. El salón principal se dividía en tres compartimientos; a la derecha una escalera blanca alfombrada, a la izquierda una puerta que daba a la cocina y otra que daba a un baño, y al centro, frente a la puerta, una gran abertura que daba paso al comedor, el cual poseía una estantería de libros enorme, junto a una mesa familiar y cruzando la habitación, una chimenea acompañada de un ventanal y un grupo de sillones negros desgastados por el maltrato de lo que significaba una extensa familia.

Se cuestionó si el resto de la casa se vería tan natural y cómoda, o si solo era una impresión primeriza.

Alya se rió de su asombro y empujándolo de la espalda, lo invitó amablemente a sentarse en los sillones. Adrien lo agradeció, siendo escoltado por Nino al interior del salón, quien después de sacarse la chaqueta negra, se la arrebató de las manos y la colgó junto al calor de la chimenea para que los copos de nieve terminaran por derretirse. Alya le preguntó si quería comer algo en especial y Adrien se negó, a pesar de no haberse alimentado en semanas. Plagg se movió molesto en su bolsillo.

Amalia, la _hija_ de Alya y Nino, lo miró con furtiva curiosidad brillando en el fondo de sus jóvenes ojos verdes y cuando notó que Adrien la observaba de vuelta, se sobresaltó avergonzada. Girando sobre si misma, emprendió una rápida salida del cuarto vociferando escandalosamente el nombre de Emma, su hermana. Adrien se preguntó si había hecho algo indebido en instante que Nino se mofó de su hija soltando una carcajada corta pero ruidosa, recostando la espalda en el sillón frente a Adrien, le pidió a su esposa que trajera unas cervezas para celebrar como se debe la aparición de su mejor amigo.

Adrien no se atrevió a aclararle que él no bebía alcohol, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no?

Alya asintió y desapareció en la cocina.

Nino levantó levemente la mano de su regazo, en apariencia para acordar la distancia con él palmar amigablemente su espalda, pero también como para señalarle discretamente a Adrien que un suceso se desataba a su izquierda. Comprendiendo el gesto, oteó de soslayo la abertura, encontrándose con dos pares de ojos infantiles que los miraban curiosos y casi ocultos detrás de la esquina de la entrada al salón.

—Ella es Emma —la presentó—. Tiene cuatro años.

Si la presencia de Amalia fue desconcertante, la de Emma no se quedaba atrás.

—Hace unas semanas —comenzó Adrien, observando como la niña desaparecía detrás de la pared—, Alya y tú eran dos adolescentes que planeaban ir a la misma universidad—lo miró, el anillo en su dedo— y hoy tienen dos hijas.

« _Han sido casi treinta años_ », quiso decir Nino, estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero se detuvo en medio de la expresión por la desolada y perdida mirada de su amigo. Y Adrien lo ve, la diligencia en sus gestos, y sabe lo que piensa y no lo culpa. La tormenta y el desorden de las ideas en su mente aún están aspirando ponerse al día y, personalmente, a veces cree que va a perderse si no lograba alcanzar la realidad.

Entre las pequeñas explosiones de la crepitación del fuego como acompañante acústico, Nino viró el cuerpo quedando de perfil. Su rostro adulto bañado con tenue luz anaranjada a causa de las llamas.

—Creímos que no volveríamos a verte —confesó en un susurro. Sus facciones envejecidas estaban contraídas en una expresión nostálgica—. Estábamos confundidos cuando la magia roja devolvió a los ciudadanos y arregló el resto de París. Si Hawk Moth tenía en su posesión los pendientes, entonces, ¿cómo? ¿Era posible ocupar dos miraculous a la vez sin tenerlos ambos y nunca lo supimos? Y entonces el maestro nos encontró y nos explicó todo.

—Era la única opción que encontré, lo sabes.

—¿Sacrificarte como un héroe de historieta? No sé por qué no me sorprende.

—Necesitaba esconder los únicos prodigios que Hawk Moth necesitaba, en un lugar que no pudiera alcanzar. En donde dejara de intentarlo.

Nino se pasó una mano por la frente, removiendo sus lentes casualmente con el antebrazo. El pesado silencio cayendo como una acusación sobre ambos. Aún ocultas detrás de la pared, las niñas se removieron y sus risas cruzaron como un sonido de campanas la habitación.

—Lo sé, lo sé —se removió los anteojos y se frotó los párpados, su voz un murmuro para que sus hijas no pudieran escucharlo—. Nos salvaste a todos con tu decisión, pero todo este tiempo no he parado de pensar... Siempre me he atormentado con la idea de que pudimos hacer algo más para salvarte. Que yo, como Carapace y como Nino, _pude_ haber cambiado el rumbo de este destino.

Adrien intentó pasar por alto el shock de saber que Nino _era_ Carapace, porque no era momento para sorprenderse con revelaciones. Y, en cierta manera, su actitud apática hacia Chat Noir encajaba perfectamente con la idea de que Adrien jamás hubiera pensado que su mejor amigo se escondía detrás de la máscara.

—No fue algo que planeara, sabes —reconoció Adrien, acomodándose en el sillón y observando también el crepitar de la madera quemada—, y era necesario hacerlo o Hawk Moth iba a obtener los prodigios.

Nino se carcajea dejando caer un bufido.

—Tu padre fue un tipo testarudo, ¿no?

—Era una persona perdida. No puedo decir que no lo comprendí en absoluto.

No era agradable hablar de Gabriel en pasado, ni siquiera pensar en presente lo era. El sentimiento amargo no era lo suficientemente profundo como darle un segundo pensamiento, más templado.

—¿Y cómo te llevó a que te encerraras?

Giró bruscamente el cuello, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Marinette no te dijo?

Nino negó, aún sin mirarlo de frente.

—Ella no podía recordar lo que pasó cuando la encontramos. Por lo menos, no todo.

—Es mejor que no lo recuerde.

—¿Fue tan malo?

Adrien se mordió la lengua tan fuerte que su boca se llenó de un fuerte sabor metálico. Recordarlo dolía. La culpa lo carcomía.

—¿Sería malo decir que su falta de memoria se debe a los miraculous?

—Lo supuse —murmuró Nino, más tranquilo de lo que Adrien esperaba. Los años habían trabajado más que en solo su aspecto—, Hawk Moth le hizo daño, ¿no?.

No exactamente _._

Al no responder inmediatamente, la mirada castaña de Nino cayó sobre él, interrogativa, curiosa. Adrien no estaba seguro de si decirle, dejar que esos ojos, que aún lo miraban con cariño y cercanía, cambiaran. En ese entonces, fue todo tan rápido con Hawk Moth persiguiéndolo y el miedo tan devastador, que Adrien no tuvo el tiempo de medir sus acciones, y después, con el poder vibrando en su cuerpo, no pudo controlar sus pensamientos, y los miraculous cumplieron los deseos. Una vez más.

—Qué hay con esas expresiones tan deprimentes —protestó Alya entrando a la habitación con una bandeja en las manos, Emma ocultándose detrás de sus piernas y Amalia a su derecha—. Deja de atormentar a Adrien, Nino. El muchacho acaba de volver.

Nino levantó las manos mostrando las palmas rendido y agazapándose entre los almohadones de los sillones, giró su cuerpo cambiando la incómoda posición.

Toda tensión cayó como cortina de plomo con la voz amable de Alya. El fuego volvió a ser cálido en el momento que Amalia se acercó e inclinó la cabeza en un cordial saludo. Extendió su mano y Adrien le devolvió el gesto.

—Lo siento por lo de antes —murmuró mirando de soslayo a su madre asentir complacida—. No fue educado.

—Realmente no importa.

—Espero que se sienta cómodo.

Adrien sonrió.

—Gracias.

Amalia se alejó en dirección su padre y tomando una mesa portátil de madera que se ubicaba al costado derecho del sillón, la desplegó en el centro de los tres sillones y Alya colocó la bandeja con los aperitivos encima. Emma, oculta a medias detrás de su madre, envolvía sus regordetas manos con fuerza en la tela marrón del pantalón de Alya, observándolo con un curioso ojo infantil. Adrien la saludó ofreciéndole una sonrisa y se arrepintió casi inmediatamente cuando ella la expresión de ella se asustó y la ocultó completamente. No era bueno interactuando con niños.

Alya se carcajeó.

—No seas tímida Emma. Es un amigo. Salúdalo.

Apretando su frente contra sus piernas, la niña negó y miró a su hermana suplicante.

—¿Qué hiciste para criar a dos niñas tan tímidas? —le cuestionó Alya a Nino, inclinándose para despegar las manos de su hija de sus pantalones. Una vez logrado, se giró para elevarla y acomodarla en sus brazos. A diferencia de su hermana, que lucía por todas partes rasgos de sus padres, el aspecto de Emma era algo diferente; de pelo negro liso y ojos más verdes, con una nariz fina y labios delgados.

Nino exclamó indignado.

—¿Crees que yo las crié así?

— _Sé_ que las criaste así. Esa es la diferencia.

—Solo me das los méritos que te convienen, malvada.

—Después de tantos años, deberías estar acostumbrado, cariño.

Nino guardó silencio, aceptando indirectamente la derrota y pidiéndole a su hija mayor que se acomodara junto a él. Alya sonrió satisfecha, apretando a Emma contra su pecho. Se acercó a Adrien, sentándose a su izquierda, con el colchón del sillón hundiéndose bajo el peso de ambas. Él parpadeó desorientado, no seguro de que la niña estuviera muy cómoda con aquella cercanía, pero Alya se notaba segura con lo que hacía, palmeándole tranquilizadoramente la espalda a su hija, logrando distender su cuerpo.

—Es desubicado no saludar a los allegados —le murmuró conciliadora—, y es un gran amigo de papá y mamá.

Poco a poco, la niña tornó a girar el rostro, sus ojos verdes brillando acuosos.

—Hola —musitó y volvió a esconderse.

—Lo siento, no se lleva muy bien con los adultos aparte de nosotros —se disculpó Alya levantándose.

—No te preocupes.

Emma se quejó y frotó su rostro contra el cuello de su madre. Alya le acarició la espalda.

—Supongo que tiene sueño. Bueno, la voy a hacer dormir y vuelvo.

—Voy a guardarte un pan, madre —dijo Amalia.

Alya negó como pudo, debido a que Emma la tenía apresada con sus brazos delgados, y le sonrió agradecida a su hija mayor.

—No es necesario. Coman a gusto.

Se retiró susurrándole cosas a su hija que Adrien no alcanzó a escuchar, la niña en ningún momento despegando sus ojos del cuello y sus brazos atrapando el largo pelo ondulado y castaño de Alya. Nino se inclinaba a sacar una de las cervezas cuando escuchó la suave carcajada de Adrien, alzando el rostro para mirarlo interrogativamente. Amalia, acomodándose en el mullido colchón y llevándose una galleta a la boca, sacó su celular.

—Es raro, esto de —su voz se fue apagando, no seguro de si debía hablar con tanta soltura de su problema frente a Amalia—. Uhm...

Nino captó en el aire sus dudas.

—Descuida. Ella lo sabe todo.

Adrien supuso que era por eso que ella lo miraba de esa forma tan curiosa.

—Tienes una linda familia —decidió decir—. Felicitaciones.

Nino se rió, entregándole una cerveza abierta. Adrien la probó y tuvo que evitar una arcada; es asquerosa.

—Ni se te ocurra tener hijas —le advirtió su amigo con falso tono de angustia—, son insoportables y mal agradecidas.

En respuesta, Amalia le pegó con una almohada en la cabeza.

 **…**

Encontrar a Ladybug fue mucho más sencillo. Bueno, no a Ladybug, sino que a Marinette, que al final del día, era lo mismo.

Esperar que viviera en el mismo lugar que en su adolescencia era un sueño demasiado utópico para siquiera pensarlo como un hecho real, pero cuando Alya se lo confirmó, lo primero que pasó por la cabeza de Adrien fue corroborarlo con sus propios ojos.

Así que, _aquí estaba_.

Claramente, no era la misma construcción de antes; en donde posteriormente hubo una pequeña tienda de pasteles, se había expandido un nuevo local a lo largo de la cuadra, de un interior colorido, con una variable de pasteles, dulces y panes aún mayor a lo que eran sus recuerdos todavía frescos. Los ventanales fueron cambiados y ocupaban toda la pared a la derecha de la puerta, mientras que a la izquierda se ausentaban. Dibujos de rodillos, gorros y estrellas, todo de color amarillo, posaban tanto en la paredes como en los ventanales. Asimismo, la pastelería se conectaba a una tienda de diseño de ropa, que se hallaba al girar la esquina, y a la que se podía ingresar a través de un mediano palco blanco, decorado con flores y dos bancos de madera barnizada, luego de subir cinco escalones que daban a la calle peatonal. Sobre la puerta marrón de la entrada se podía leer con grandes letras rojas y motas negras; Diseños Marinette. El resto de la estructura era negra como el cartón.

Era tan de Ladybug el diseño, que le sorprendió no haberlo visto antes.

Sonrió, contrariado con la idea de encontrar cosas nuevas, y lo que significaba que existieran, y verse de frente con el hecho de que Marinette hubiera cumplido su sueño de diseñadora. Lo que era curioso siendo que al parecer, aún conservaba la pastelería familiar y por lo que Chat Noir recordaba del trabajo de su padre, el tiempo libre de los diseñadores no era demasiado abundante.

¿Podría estar arrendando la pastelería? por suerte, era algo que ella personalmente podía responderle.

Se asomó por el borde del techo para mirar en dirección a los grandes ventanales que le dejaban ver el interior de la tienda. Al igual que cuando halló la mansión de su padre, no encontró mejor idea que fisgonear a los que, creía, eran los nuevos dueños. Desde la seguridad de la distancia y manteniéndose lejos de los ojos juiciosos parisinos.

Chat Noir balanceó los pies al borde del tejado, esperando a ver a otra persona que no fuera ese hombre detrás del cajero automático, que sonriendo con suavidad, saludaba a los que entraban. Lucía más como un empleado que como un dueño, sin embargo.

Entonces apareció ella, con su corto pelo negro, despeinado, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa bordeando sus labios. Estaba diferente, pero al mismo tiempo, nada había cambado, tan hermosa como siempre. Se desplazó por el interior de la tienda y miró los panes, preguntándole algo al cajero y riéndose ante la respuesta. Se notaban bastante cercanos, ¿entonces la pastelería aún le pertenecía a ella? eso no aclaraba las cosas. Marinette se aproximó a susurrarle algo al hombre, a lo que él respondió sacándose el delantal verde y la chapa con su nombre — _Oliver_ —, para después retirarse.

Ella ocupó su lugar y sonrió amablemente cuando un cliente se le acercó. Lo invitó a ver unos pasteles y luego de unos segundos de diálogo con ella, el hombre se decidió por el chocolate. Marinette asintió y envolvió la torta en una caja, agradeciendo con una inclinación de cabeza cuando el cliente le pagó en efectivo.

Chat Noir casi pudo escuchar todo el intercambio.

La ansiedad le hormigueaba en las manos y el pecho, ¿cómo reaccionaría si entraba a la tienda? ¿cómo presentarse, como Adrien o Chat Noir? puede que físicamente Marinette casi no hubiera cambiado, pero eso no aseguraba que fuera a responder de la misma manera que cuando fueron compañeros. Adrien deseaba, con cada célula de su cuerpo, bajar y tomarla entre sus brazos. Decirle cuánto la extrañó y que lo sentía; lo detuvo la sola idea que podía no encontrar en sus ojos lo que deseaba.

¿Lo seguiría odiando por lo que le hizo a sus padres? ¿era posible incluso ser perdonado por hacer algo así?

Abajo, cruzando la calle, Marinette detuvo repentinamente su andar a un conjunto de panes y entonces, como si hubiera leído los pensamientos desordenados de Chat Noir, se giró y miró en dirección a su posición.

Chat Noir se tensó, paralizando en sus movimientos. Marinette parecía estar en la misma situación, pero toda expresión sorpresa en su rostro se esfumó cuando, repentinamente, detrás de la mesa usada para atender a los clientes, la puerta se abrió bruscamente, golpeándose contra la pared y una niña de pelo castaño se hizo paso entre los dulces y panes hasta llegar a la altura de Marinette, quien desvió su atención a la niña que en sus manos cargaba con una muñeca de trapo de Ladybug a la que le faltaba un brazo. Marinette la alzó y limpió las lágrimas de la niña con el extremo inferior del delantal, manchándola accidentalmente con crema del pastel de chocolate que había empaquetado. A la niña no pareció importarle y elevó a la muñeca sin brazo.

—Andrea, la has roto de nuevo —la regañó Marinette.

—No fui yo mamá. Ha sido Chat Noir.

—Imposible. Chat Noir jamás lastimaría a Ladybug a propósito.

—Hawk Moth lo ha obligado, de nuevo.

Mamá _._

El diálogo fue corto, pero suficiente como para que un deseo de alejarse tirara de su pecho. Sin embargo, quedarse y ver lo que pesaba era una necesidad mayor, más clavada a la realidad de las últimas semanas y días. Hacer que las piezas del rompecabezas encajaran, de una vez por todas. Marinette ya había sufrido mucho con su inseguridad.

Realmente no estaba molesto con ella. Era comprensible. Tenía una hija y _era normal_ , era lo que ella siempre quiso, y alguna vez en el pasado había compartido esa idea con Chat Noir. Que fuera con otra persona tampoco lo sorprendía, o por lo menos, intentaba que no lo hiciera. La idea y realidad con la que no había llegado a un acuerdo todavía, era que una hija seguramente implicaba a un _esposo_.

Quería correr, correr y dejar esa tienda atrás, creer que se había confundido de dirección. En cambio, se alejó de la orilla, extendió el bastón y de un salto cruzó la calle, cayendo con un suave golpe sobre el balcón de Marinette, con cuidado de no pisar las macetas con flores. Intuía que ella lo había visto o por lo menos se las había ingeniado para creer que la esperaría ahí.

Se sentó en la baranda, notando lo grande que era el balcón en comparación al de antes y que casi todo estaba diferente, menos la baranda y la señal de teléfono con la chimenea. Tanto cambio era una clara consecuencia de que a Marinette le fue bien en su trabajo, lo que era realmente bueno.

Despejando esos pensamientos, Chat miró a los autos pasar frente a la pastelería, cómo las puertas de algunos se abrían de una manera peculiar y otros ostentaban con una bocina fuerte y seca.

Si se detenía a pensarlo, la sensación de belleza que constantemente flotaba en el aire de París en la época que él perdió el rumbo era muy distinta a la de ese presente, es más, casi podía decir que lo que quedaba de belleza, era más parte de sus recuerdos que de la realidad. El presente era frío, industrial, si es era demasiado duro con las definiciones. Casi no quedaban rastros de la ciudad de la que se enamoró. Siempre estaría dispuesto a proteger a París y a sus ciudadanos, aunque ellos aún no se acostumbraran a su presencia. Estaba seguro que con el tiempo se ganaría de nuevo el cariño. Estaba en su lugar en el mundo cuando los ayudaba.

Proveniente de una calle cercana, una bocina cortó su concentración. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse paulatinamente en el horizonte.

Luego de muchos minutos, sus oídos captaron el sonido familiar de pies subiendo escaleras. Las bisagras de la escotilla de madera crujieron detrás de él cuando se abrió, un penetrante y dulce olor familiar invadiéndole la nariz. Apretó los labios.

—Hola, Chat Noir —saludó Marinette, casi susurrando y casi gritando.

Por lo menos no lo odiaba.

—No esperaste por mí.

No podía encararle eso, _no correspondía_ ; pero sus sentimientos estaban expuestos y crudos y aún dolía la imagen de la niña y el esposo en el fondo de su mente.

Ella terminó de subir la escalera, sin responder y cerró delicadamente la escotilla.

—Lo hice, pero no podía esperar para la eternidad, ¿no crees?

Un silencio extenso, acompañado con las brisas frescas de la tarde, los envolvió. Chat Noir cerró los párpados y oyó los acompasados latidos de Marinette detrás de él, que a diferencia de los suyos, estaban calmados. Otro par de bocinazos sonaron en la calle. Le dolía la cabeza.

¿Era necesario empezar de esa manera? sinceramente ninguno de los dos lo merecía.

—Tienes una hija hermosa.

Pudo sentirla sonreír, y la pudo escuchar sonreír. Dios mío, se escuchaba _exactamente_ igual que antes.

—Te extrañé mucho, Chat.

No digas eso, no así.

—Oh, puntitos, ¿te dije alguna vez que no me gustaba que jugaras con mis sentimientos?

—No lo estoy haciendo —ella musitó—. De verdad, _sinceramente,_ te extrañé mucho _._ No tienes idea de cuánto.

No podía contra eso, como no podía estar enojado con Marinette. Era difícil, por no dejar de lado imposible. Si esos últimos meses desde que había vuelto fueron complejos sin permitirse saber sobre ella, no quería pensar por lo que tuvo que pasar Marinette cuando desapareció, sabiendo que no volvería hasta que los prodigios decidieran que era el momento.

Suspirando internamente para que ella no viera lo destrozado que estaba, escondió bajo murallas todo lo que fuera a dañar aún más ese encuentro. Llenó su cabeza de buenos recuerdos y sonrió dejando caer un suspiro.

—Con que Andrea, ¿eh?, es el nombre que Chloé quería darle a su hija.

Marinette no lo escuchó.

—Intenté por todos los medios de sacarte del libro, pero no había manera... no sin el anillo y-

 _Basta._

—Fue mi decisión —la interrumpió y bajó la cabeza a sus manos gatunas—. Si dejaba que Hawk Moth llegara a los prodigios, todos nos hubiéramos vistos envuelto en un gran problema. París ya estaba lo suficientemente destruido.

—Lo sé, pero aún así quería salvarte.

Algo pasó con sus sentidos agudizados por el traje. Se inhibieron, porque, sin percatarse, en lo que duraba un parpadeo o el aleteo de una mariposa, Marinette se acercó y pasó los brazos por su pecho, abrazándolo por la espalda y apoyando su rostro con fuerza contra la tela negra. Sorprendido, Chat Noir iba a asir las delicadas manos de su amiga que posaban sobre su pecho, notando el anillo de bodas en uno de ellos, cuando entonces la escuchó sollozar entre risas. Eran muchas. Ignorando el suave ronroneo que bajó cálidamente por su pecho, se estremeció y en un latido de corazón, se giró sobre la baranda y se bajó de un salto, devolviéndole el apretado abrazo. Su olor a pan amasado llenando sus fosas nasales y la suavidad de su cabello contra su mejilla puso a prueba la muralla que intentaba contener sus emociones.

—Creí que nunca volvería a verte —sus palabras sonaron amortiguadas—. Creí-

—Sigues siendo más pequeña que yo —se burló.

—¿Puedes callarte un rato con las bromas? Gracias.

—No creo que sea momento de guardar silencio, por si no lo recuerdas, han pasado casi treinta años, ¿no es eso suficiente?

Marinette separó el rostro de su pecho y lo miró con ojos enrojecidos y húmedos. Chat Noir tragó saliva, desconcentrado por su hermosura. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no limpiar sus lágrimas.

—¿Y si volvemos a empezar de cero? Es decir, hacer como si no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo... ni aquella batalla.

Chat Noir, a pesar de todo por lo que ha tenido que pasar — _o por lo que no ha pasado_ —, ni siquiera lo considera.

—No gracias, quisiera quedarme con estos recuerdos y apreciarlos como se deben.

—¿Aunque duelan?

Él asintió.

—Aunque duelan —repitió— y quemen.

Marinette lo apretó más fuerte entre sus brazos y Chat Noir no tardó en devolverle el gesto. No la quería soltar, no quiere que la realidad vuelva a ser un agujero entre ambos.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Adrien.

Pero tienen que.

La escotilla vuelve a protestar y esta vez sale el hombre que vio en el escaparte, vendiendo antes de que Marinette llegara e intercambiara sus horarios. Los miró con una ceja alzada, entre asombrado y curioso y Chat le devuelve una expresión neutra, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar a la presencia de una persona desconocida. Marinette se percató de la tensión de su cuerpo y como había escuchado el chillido de la bisagra oxidada, se giró para ver al nuevo integrante. Contra todo pronóstico, le sonríe al hombre, desenvolviendo los brazos en torno a Chat, y acercándose a la escotilla.

—Amor, quiero que conozcas a un amigo.

El hombre no salía de su asombro. No se movió de la escotilla a pesar de la mano extendida de Marinette.

—¿Eres amiga de Chat Noir?

Oliver, recordó Adrien que se llamaba. Y su aspecto le daba un cierto aire de cercanía y comodidad que a Chat le pareció conocido, ¿dónde? ¿era esta persona el esposo de Marinette? Para destrabar el ambiente, se inclinó y le tendió una mano, dejándola a la altura de la de su amiga.

—El héroe de París, a su servicio.

Oliver observó su mano y después la de su esposa. Tardó unos instantes, pero decidió por dejar la sorpresa de lado y aceptar ambas manos tendidas. Su mano también tenía un anillo de boda. Lo ayudaron a subir el último tramo de escalera, que era la más difícil e inclinada. Oliver a arregló su ropa arrugada por el esfuerzo y se cruzó de brazos mirando a Marinette.

—Quién lo diría, mi esposa me engaña con un héroe. Aunque no lo veo para nada mal, si de verdad tienes que encontrarte con alguien así para engañarme.

Las mejillas de Marinette se sonrojaron.

—Deja de decir estupideces.

—Solo cuando dejes de amarlas en secreto.

Marinette bufó.

—Serás tonto.

Chat Noir los interrumpió dando un paso cerca de Marinette, quien aún no controlaba la vergüenza en sus mejillas ante las risas y burlas. Era físicamente doloroso pasar un minuto más en ese lugar.

—Bueno, bueno, supongo que es momento de irme. Solo venía a saludarte.

—¿Quiere irte? tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte.

—No voy a desaparecer de nuevo, así que puedes hacer las preguntas que quieras cuando vuelva a visitarte.

—¿Y si me dices dónde estás viviendo?

Chat Noir la miró fijamente, sus celestes ojos suplicantes. No pudo observarlos por más tiempo.

—Prefiero venir yo. Créeme, es mejor así.

—Si tienes problemas de hospedamiento, puedes vivir aquí.

Pensó en Oliver, en que tendría que verlo a los dos juntos. Ni loco.

—No, gracias Marinette. Este gato ya tiene su caja de arena limpia y perfumada —se inclinó exageradamente para despedirse, aguantándose la costumbre de tomar y besar su mano—. Nos vemos pronto...

My lady.

Antes que terminara por destruirse a sí mismo, se despidió de Oliver llevándose dos dedos a la frente y luego apuntándolo. Extendiendo el bastón, abandonó el balcón.

 **...**

Adrien tenía una gran habilidad para llevar y traer platos y tazas a lo largo de sus brazos y cabeza en un lugar que solía ser tan concurrido como el local de comida. Ivette, su jefa, estaba complacida y por un tiempo incluso se preguntó contratar a un tercer camarero. Adrien apenas llevaba seis meses cuando llegó su primer aumento de sueldo. Recibió bastante más que su compañera de trabajo, que llevaba un poco más de un año trabajando en el lugar. Sorprendido, y algo avergonzado también, decidió gastarlo lentamente; en ropa, en un celular, en libros de historia y cultura, y a veces en juguetes para Andrea. La niña adoraba dibujar.

El otro lado de la moneda de su vida, la que dependía de su anillo, fue un poco más compleja y lenta. Aprovecho que su identidad seguía siendo algo que solo sus amigos más cercanos reconocían para volver a las andanzas en París, ayudando en problemas más cotidianos que luchas contra humanos akumatizados. La gente tardó en aceptarlo, pero el recuerdo y la nostalgia era fuerte y tenía sus raíces enredadas.

Ayudó a la policía, a los bomberos y de vez en cuando en actos de caridad.

Alya era la única que mantenía su prodigio, por precaución, luego de que el maestro Fu desapareciera. Marinette había aceptado los aretes de Ladybug, pero no los ocupaba y Adrien comenzaba a impacientarse con la idea de que probablemente no volviera a ver a Ladybug. La normalidad en París podría llegar a ser espeluznante.

Pero entonces, un día, ya no lo era.

 **…**

Las señales eran bastante claras como para soslayar que su padre había vuelto, o que conservaba sus poderes. Desconocía en dónde podía estar escondiéndose o si sus intenciones eran las mismas. En una de esas Hawk Moth solo quería vengarse de él por haber frustrado sus planes hace treinta años, evidentemente enterado de su vuelta a causa del revuelto del medio informativo generado por el fervor y el cierto miedo generalizado que generaba su reciente presencia. No lo sorprendería si su padre mandaba a un akumatizado para raptarlo.

El misterio detrás de su liberación estaba lejos de ser resuelto. Cuando recitó el hechizo de encarcelación, estaba seguro de recordar que este pedía específicamente la liberación solo en caso de que sea necesaria su presencia. Él aún no encontraba su propósito en este nuevo París con estos nuevos ciudadanos que le temían más que lo respetaban, pero con la aparición de su padre, no podía evitar pensar que él era parte de aquella finalidad. No le apetecía enfrentarlo de nuevo, no cuando su último encuentro fue una combinación de palabras hirientes y decisiones trascendentes que lo llevaron a clausurarse en el libro.

Definitivamente, su tarea de héroe estaba lejos de terminar.

—Gatito, si tuvieras la cabeza en el villano, resolver esto sería más fácil —protestó Ladybug oteando por el borde de la pared al hombre akumatizado que a lo lejos, destrozaba una tienda de helados.

Rena Rouge sonrió y con la base de la flauta movió juguetonamente su cascabel.

—Despierta, despierta pequeño minino —y a la falta de una respuesta de Chat Noir, le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Ladybug quien estaba intentando liar un plan—. Se ha quedado paralizado después de que has llegado.

—Rena, no es momento. Además...

—Estás casada. Lo sé, lo sé.

Ladybug rodó ojos y miró efímeramente al villano, quien con un anillo dorado incrustado en el pulgar, convertía a las personas y las estructuras en diversas decoraciones de boda.

Hace unos minutos Chat sostuvo la hermosa — _y algo estúpida_ — idea de intentar acercarse a su modo, sin pararse a pensarlo y premeditaciones, pero el villano lo descubrió y perdió nuevamente el bastón en el proceso. Rena Rouge tuvo que salvarlo generando una ilusión de él para que escapara y lograra esconderse lejos del rayo. Como el akumatizado tenía la capacidad de flotar por los globos con forma de corazón atados a su cuerpo, Chat se vio en el dilema de abandonar a pesar de sus ansias de vencerlo. Desde el suelo, y sin su bastón, no era un peligro y estaba lejos de alcanzar el anillo. Detrás del tubo de la chimenea de un edificio, Rena Rouge y Ladybug lo esperaban. Habían tardado lo suyo en llegar.

Recobrando la compostura, Chat Noir se apoyó en el hombro de Rena.

—Acerquémoslo a la Torre Eiffel para que pueda alcanzarlo con mi cataclismo —sugirió.

Rena le palpó con suaves toques la nariz.

—No es mala idea. Yo puedo crear una ilusión para que crea que está encerrado.

—Sería una excelente idea —la apoyó Ladybug— si pudiéramos acercarnos a la Torre Eiffel sin que nos viera, claro, ¿alguno sugiere otra idea? —ninguno de los dos respondió—. Tenemos que pensar en otras opciones.

—¿Y si dejamos que él venga a nosotros? —sugirió Chat Noir—. Yo seré la carnada —oteó a su compañera y le sonrió presumidamente—, y my lady puede ejecutar el rol de mi caballero azul.

Ladybug ignoró su propuesta plenamente por segunda vez en el día.

—Rena, ¿qué tan lejos puede llegar tus ilusiones?

—No tan lejos como para llegar a la torre, pero lo suficiente como para llegar a los edificios que la rodean.

Ladybug frunció el ceño.

Con la transformación su corto pelo oscuro parecía haber sido electrizado por un rayo en las puntas, también a la altura de las cejas. Tres mechones pintados de un rojo suave. Su antifaz había agarrado una nueva forma, abarcando más piel y con negro en los bordes. El resto de la indumentaria no estaba tan distinta desde la última vez que la vio; negro entero de las rodillas para abajo, como botas largas, y dos círculos enormes del mismo color en la espalda de donde de vez en cuando ella hacía aparecer alas de insecto, y otros dos círculos de menor tamaño en las palmas de sus manos, que servían como sombrero de mago en suplemento de que el yo-yo no estuviera al alcance.

Rena Rouge volvió a jugar con su cascabel.

—Despierta, minino, minino.

Captando la indirecta y apartando la flauta casi sin fuerzas de su cuello, Chat se acercó a Ladybug junto al borde de la vieja chimenea para seguir buscando el bastón. En los inicios de su existencia como héroe, sus ojos por un tiempo solo tuvieron la capacidad de ver en la oscuridad, pero el Maestro Fu le enseñó a desarrollar sus poderes, y con el pasar de los días aprendió la habilidad de ver objetivos lejanos. Incluso así no pudo encontrar su arma.

A su lado Ladybug exhaló pesadamente el aire de sus pulmones, exasperada.

—¿Tenías que atacarlo sin planificar?

Chat Noir se rió con nerviosismo.

—Olvidé completamente cómo se hacía todo este asunto de ser héroes.

Ella lo miró brevemente y se llevó una mano enguantada a la frente.

—Eres increíble.

Chat Noir movió la cola con alegría.

—Lo sé.

—Habían desaparecido —se quejó Rena acercándose a sus compañeros—. Por eso Nino le devolvió el miraculous al maestro, porque no iba a necesitarlo más. Ahora apareciste y le devolviste a Ladybug sus poderes y estos tipos han vuelto. ¿Coincidencia? Ojalá lo fuera, pero creo que Hawk Moth siente que no ha terminado con nosotros.

—O puede que esté enviando una señal —aclaró Ladybug.

Chat Noir las miró sorprendido.

—¿Y a mí no me cuentan nada? ¿Es porque soy gato? —se quejó.

—Tranquilízate minino. Te lo estamos contando ahora.

Iba a quejarse cuando la chimenea que los ocultaba fue encandilada por una rayo rosa y blanco, para luego convertirse en una torta. Chat empujó a Ladybug por el hombro mientras también retrocedía. Sus reflejos rápidos evitaron que también quedaran como decoración de boda. Ambos se levantaron ágilmente junto a Rena Rouge quien había adoptado una posición defensiva. Ladybug extrajo de su cinto el yo-yo mientras que Chat se vio con las manos vacías. Sus garras no eran muy peligrosas.

El anti-héroe era un hombre vestido con un impecable traje negro y blanco, su rostro pálido como un muerto. Les sonrió macabramente y alzó su huesuda mano para apuntarlos con su dedo pulgar y con el anillo. Antes de que volviera a dispararles, Chat Noir saltó a un cercano techo marrón de una casa contigua. Ladybug y Rena Rouge tuvieron la misma idea, pero terminaron dispersándose los tres. El rayo transfiguró una ventana a un vestido de novia. Amante gruñó fastidiado y paseó la mirada furibunda sobre los tres, sin saber a quién seguir. Ladybug balanceó el hilo del yo-yo entre sus dedos y la cinética lo hizo girar rápidamente.

La atención de Amante se dirigió a ella.

« _Oh no, ni te atrevas._ »

Tomando una maceta junto a sus botas, la alzó sobre su cabeza y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a la cabeza del villano. Dio en el blanco y un poco de tierra con flores quedando en la coronilla del sujeto. Rena Rouge se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar la risa. Ladybug parpadeó y lo miró desaprobatoriamente, intentando esconder su diversión. Chat le sonrió de vuelta y antes de que el villano se girara y le disparara con su anillo, giró sobre sus pies y corrió lo más lejos que sus piernas le permitieron.

Oyó a Amante gritar frustrado y empezar a perseguirlo. Los rayos pasaban a sus lados, transformando todo a su paso. Volteó el rostro sobre su hombro y le sacó la lengua a su rastreador, provocando más gritos enojados.

Bajó del techo un edificio pequeño y achatado a través de una oxidada escalera contigua a un hotel igual de viejo. Se dejó ir en caída libre y amortiguó el impacto apoyando las cuatro extremidades en el suelo, y flexionándolas para que la gravedad no dañara sus huesos. Salió del callejón y halló dos cuadras más adelantes un abandonado tacho de basura negro, lo suficientemente grande como para esconder a cinco personas dentro. Lo abrió una de las dos puertas, y sin importarle que estuviera a medio llenar con basura y apestara, saltó dentro. El silencio cayó dentro de la solitaria oscuridad cuando hubo cerrado la compuerta, sus orejas atentas ante el más mínimo ruido o el olor de akuma.

Nada.

Esperó unos minutos más.

Iba a subir la tapa cuando escuchó el crujir de la basura al ser aplastada en el extremo externo de la pared de plástico. Permaneció quieto como una estatua, sospesando usar el cataclismo para acabar rápido con su rival, y de paso el contenedor, esperando que Amante no se le ocurriera fijarse en el viejo tarro de basura. Pero ni siquiera terminó de considerarlo cuando la escotilla de abrió y una figura se coló al interior del basurero. Chat Noir tragó en seco, jurándose muerto, pero entonces la sombra se fijó en su presencia y el pensamiento más claro y potente que obtuvo fue que definitivamente el basurero era muy llamativo para los villanos.

—Creí que eras Amante.

Chat Noir se sobresaltó con la voz de Ladybug, pero estaba feliz de que no fuera Amante. Sin embargo, no evitó que soltase una bocana de aire contenido. Contó hasta que su agitada respiración se normalizó.

—Puedo serlo si quieres —sugirió coquetamente una vez recuperado.

Ella sonrió.

—Tranquilo, minino —respondió, y contra todo pronóstico, se acercó peligrosamente a él hasta quedar casi encima, obligándolo a reclinarse sobre la basura. En el interior de su cabeza el eco de un grito aterrorizado nubló sus sentidos. No sabía qué responder y Ladybug no tardó en leer sus pensamiento—, ¿o no es momento de coqueteos?

Estaba muy cerca.

Chat Noir tragó fuerte y secó y asintió con la cabeza removiendo un poco la basura debajo de su cuerpo.

—¿No lo es? —su voz era un chillido pequeño.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú.

—Yo... —sacudió sus pensamientos— ¿estás casada?

—Bingo.

Ladybug sonrió, satisfecha tal vez de lo que había provocado en él y se alejó a su extremo del basurero. Chat Noir parpadeó y tardó un rato en recordar cómo era que se regulaba la respiración. Aún cuando no se encontraba plenamente en sus cabales, ella elevó la tapa levemente y asomó los ojos por la abertura.

—¿Cómo es posible que nos encontrara allá?

Él se recompuso del ataque y se acomodó apoyando la espalda contra el costado de plástico, sin quitar los ojos del delicado perfil de su amiga. Incluso en el contexto del asqueroso ambiente que los rodeaba, estaba hermosa.

—No lo sé. Tendrá otros poderes que no conocemos.

—Imposible, nos habría atacado antes.

—Entonces te asomaste mucho para observarlo y te descubrió.

El alboroto de algo siendo transformado suscitó que Ladybug bajase la tapa lenta y silenciosamente. Apoyando la frente contra la sucia pared frontal del basurero, suspiró agotada, aunque con un tonillo escondido de felicidad de volver a poder ejercer su labor de héroe. Giró el cuello para mirarlo a través de la atenuada oscuridad.

—O puede que escuchara esa campana —apuntó a su pecho.

—No seas malvada con mi indumentaria, motitas —respondió en tono tozudo—. Sabes que soy más poderoso que tú.

—En tus sueños de ovillos de lana.

—Tú sabes que mis sueños no son precisamente sobre ovillos de lana —respondió y la miró profundamente.

Ella desvió el rostro e ignoró el comentario.

—Además he perdido en el camino a Rena. Maravilloso.

—Mírale el lado bueno, ahora estamos solo los dos.

—Por favor, no sigas. No veo lo bueno en eso.

Con un pesimismo palpable rodeándola tal aura oscura, Chat se inclinó como pudo entre las botellas, envases y envoltorios y agarró la muñeca de la mano que seguía pegada a la asquerosa pared frontal del contenedor de basura. Por un momento, lo consideró un error cuando ella no reaccionó a tacto, sin quiera mostrar un gesto de que lo hubiera sentido acercarse.

—¿Por qué? antes parecía no molestarte tanto como ahora. Creías que no iba en serio, e incluso cuando supiste de mis sentimientos hacia ti, no me hiciste callar con tanta frecuencia.

—Es distinto.

—¿Cómo? no lo vas a engañar. Eso lo sabemos ambos.

—No fuerces esto Chat.

Más silencio.

¿Qué decirle? ¿cómo era posible sentir súbitamente que las palabras no eran suficientes para darle a entender a Ladybug cómo se sentía, lo que pensaba? había pasado treinta años encerrado en un libro, ¿acaso ella tampoco tenía que decir algo más de lo ya dicho? ¿iba a quedar todo en un ' _bienvenido, gracias por los aretes'_?

Su relación era más que eso, estaba más allá que un par de un debates coloquiales o un coqueteo corto después de una pelea. Eran el complemento del otro y los años de batallas juntos se habían encargado de justificarlo.

—Marinette —musitó y paró bruscamente. No iba a obligarla a decir algo que no quería—. Olvídalo.

¿Qué podía exigirle? después de todo, era él quién decidió encerrarse, quien se sacrificó por todos y quien empezó el conflicto, ¿no?

Le soltó la muñeca.

Ladybug se movió, sin decir una palabra. Al igual que antes, pero sin bromas ni gestos risueños. Se movió hasta que sus rostros quedaron cercas y aquellos ojos le miraron fijamente, vivos, intensos y decididos. Una de las manos de Ladybug halló su camino sobre la de Chat Noir, dándole un suave y reconfortante apretón, como diciendo, _descuida, estoy aquí._

Y soltó algo completamente inesperado.

—Nunca pude decírtelo antes de que te encerraras, pero... no te odio por lo que le hiciste a mi familia, Chat. _Sé_ que no fue tu intención.

 _Oh_. Era bueno saberlo.

—No deberías —respondió, su voz era un susurro inseguro—. Lo perdiste todo.

— _Chat._

Pero ese era un tema que él no quería tocar. Aún no.

—¿Qué pasó mientras yo no estaba? aún estoy un poco confundido, ¿cómo lo hiciste para combatir a Hawk Moth sin el miraculous? nunca lo hemos hablado.

Respetando el espacio que su cuerpo inconscientemente pedía, Ladybug retornó a sentarse a su lado, alejándose hasta acomodarse al otro lado del basurero. La burbuja de tensión entre ellos se rompió, reemplazándolo una dolorosa y fría indiferencia. Chat no supo precisar cuál de los dos ambientes era peor.

—Luego de que desaparecieras, logré controlar los poderes. Lo obligué a responder mis deseos, actuar a mi beneficio.

El objeto akumatizado de Ladybug había sido la pulsera que él le dio para su cumpleaños, o por lo menos eso creyó. Algunos recuerdos estaban borrosos. Chat Noir se empeñó en recuperarla, pero su padre la había escondido bajo un complejo laberinto de pruebas y astutamente le hizo decidir entre salvaguardar la vida de sus amigos, o recuperar el subconsciente de Ladybug.

—Él tenía la pulsera.

—Supongo que eso daba lo mismo —se encogió de hombros—. Recuerdo despertar frente al libro y a Rena sacudiéndome. A Nino peleando sin sus poderes. Nos escondimos y engañamos a Hawk Moth con un juego. No quería rendirse. Tuve que sacrificar su confianza en mi para que el plan funcionara.

—Podrían haber ideado otro plan que no fuera tan peligroso.

—Era la única manera que teníamos de ganarle.

—Un momento, ¿le ganaron? —ella asintió— ¿y sin embargo escapó con el prodigio?

Ella lo miró con gran serenidad por un largo y tendido momento, luego negó con la cabeza.

—Hicimos una promesa.

Chat Noir estaba a punto a rogarle que le contarse más, que no podía seguir guardándole más secretos después de todo ese tiempo y de todos los problemas que tuvieron que pasar a causa de ellos, pero entonces la tapa que estaba arriba de su lado de la basura se abrió, dejando entrar cegadores rayos de luz, y alertándolos de la posibilidad de que el villano los hubiera encontrado. Riéndose de sus reacciones, la cabeza alegre de Rena Rouge asomó por el borde, produciendo una sombra sobre ellos. Detrás de ella flotaban particulares globos de boda de distintas formas y un pastelillo sobre el alfeizar blanco de una ventana.

—Mírenlos —dijo con tono de burla, estirando una mano para ayudar a salir a su compañera—, yo aquí haciendo el trabajo sucio y ustedes jugando a las escondidas.

—¿Lo atrapaste? —preguntó Ladybug aceptando la ayuda y de un salto cayó parada afuera del contenedor. Chat Noir la siguió sabiendo que no habría mano de auxilio para él. Ambos se limpiaron los restos de basura.

Rena Rouge alzó la mano mostrando el anillo.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó Chat Noir tomando el objeto oscuro.

—Ya sabes lo que se dice sobre los magos —respondió ella manoteando sus manos y provocando que el anillo se le resbalara de las manos y rodara por el suelo hasta caer junto a sus pies—. Esto es para ti, Ladybug, un pequeño regalo de bienvenida para la vieja heroína de París.

Y apenas terminó de hablar, pisó el anillo.

...

Una mujer llamada Dina, cliente habitual, le pidió salir a en una cita en el momento en el que el local de comida estaba casi vacío por la hora de cierre. Es inesperado. Recordaba parpadear sorprendido y obsérvala fijamente; cabello castaño y ojos marrones. Era linda y había compartido más de una broma con ella — _era casi siempre la última clienta en irse_ —, además de algún que otro café o té.

Marinette le había dicho más de una vez que necesitaba a alguien más en su vida, que se hallaba muy solo viviendo con Plagg en el departamento y Alya le había dado una explicación más extensa y detallada sobre las relaciones que le provocó nauseas y vergüenza. Aunque Adrien dijo que lo iba a pensar, a ambas, en el momento, mientras observaba el rostro expectante de Dina, la culpa se acumuló. No podía hacerlo, así que _no, lo siento._

Marinette fue la única cuando se trataban de relaciones, en muchos aspectos. Adrien no pretendía cambiar esa realidad por el momento. No estaba listo.

La próxima vez que visitó la panadería, llevó un juego de papeles y crayones. Se los entregó a Andrea, luego saludó a Oliver, quien estaba ocupado con un gran pedido de magdalenas y solamente se dedicó a darle un gran golpe amistoso en la espalda. Dejó a Adrien sin aire. Después le pidió perdón a Marinette, aunque sin explicarle sus razones cuando ellas se las pidió. Adrien se lo agradeció internamente cuando no insistió.

La gente de París ya lo aceptaba completamente en aquel entonces gracias a Ladybug y Rena Rouge. Desgraciadamente, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Alya decidió colgar los botines.

Al negocio le fue muy bien e Ivette decidió contratar a otro ayudante. Era una mujer joven, casi de la edad de Adrien y aunque él no quiere sentirse perseguido, menos de una persona como su jefa, tiene la sensación de Ivette los observaba todo el día, y que los dejaba solos a propósito cuando el local estaba a punto de cerrar, obligándolos a pasar tiempo juntos. No es que Adrien se quejara, la chica era bastante agradable e inteligente y le agradaba pasar tiempo con ella, pero no del modo pretende Ivette. Llegó a preguntarse si Alya estaba relacionada con la movida, porque su jefa rara vez estaba interesada por la vida de otros. Ni siquiera la de sus nietos.

Lo dejó pasar y después de unos meses, la chica renunció y un muchacho tomó su lugar. Solo uno de ellos necesitó cerrar y limpiar el local al llegar la noche.

 **…**

Debido a que la noche se apoderaba del cielo encapotado de París, Adrien encendió las luces de la habitación, observando a Andrea al otro extremo abrir la tapa azul de su caja de juguetes, volteándola con la intención de desparramar el abundante contenido en la alfombra.

Adrien reconoció de inmediato la mano de Marinette en la mayoría de los muñecos de trapo, que aunque no superaban en cantidad al otro resto de juguetes, eran bastante llamativos. El resto se componía de uno que otro juego de cocina, autos de carrera y muñecas de plástico rubias con ropa elegante. Andrea volvió el cajón a su lugar y después se sentó frente a él para separar los juguetes en dos montones.

Adrien se sentó en el suelo junto a ella y la observó como metódicamente separó el segundo montón, el de los muñecos de trapo, en otros dos montones de menor tamaño. Esa última ruma la repartió entre héroes y villanos. Asintiendo satisfecha por su trabajo, le entregó a Adrien uno de los tantos chicos malos.

Internamente se rió de la ironía de tener bajo su poder a un akumatizado.

Con cuidado, observó al pequeño muñeco de trapo; el pelo rojo debajo del gorro negro, el traje a rayas horizontales que acababan en un círculo a la altura del pecho y un lápiz sostenido por una mano izquierda sin dedos. Sabía quién los había confeccionado, trozos de recuerdos de que aquellos años colándose como imágenes en su mente, y aunque no eran claros ni precisos, fueron suficientes para que el vacío en su pecho doliera. Acercó a su rostro el personaje y lo dio vuelta, buscando las costuras, esperando despejar su cabeza de los recuerdos. Las manos de Marinette eran increíbles.

—Está enamorado de mamá —dijo la chica, provocando que Adrien saliera de su ensoñación—. Ella me lo contó.

El color de un azul intenso de su mirada lo descolocó un poco, aún asombrado por lo parecidos que eran sus ojos a los de su madre y también algo fastidiado porque eso era lo _único_ que había adquirido de ella. No es como si fuera culpa de la niña. Adrien recuperó la compostura y bajó el muñeco a la altura de su cadera, percatándose que prácticamente Andrea le reveló inconscientemente que no conocía la identidad oculta de su madre.

Lo que era extraño, Adrien siempre creyó que Marinette nunca le iba a ocultar un secreto tan grande a su hija. Porque Oliver lo sabía, obviamente, después de todo, fue el portador del miraculous de la mariquita por un buen tiempo, ¿no?

Ahora no estaba tan seguro.

—Era un dibujante... creo.

La niña asintió emocionada.

—¿También te sabes la historia, tío Adrien?

Que Marinette le hubiera obviado a su hija la verdad no quitaba que le hubiera relatado las veces que ella como civil recibió la ayuda de Chat Noir, o la veces que fue atacada por los akumas. Incluso las historias del _Ladyblog_ de Alya podían ser parte del conocimiento de Andrea. Porque aún existía. Los héroes de la ciudad, protegiendo al pueblo de los secuaces de Hawk Moth; en las románticas y hermosas calles del antiguo París, chocando los puños al terminal la batalla...

Desviar los recuerdos antes de que tuvieran el poder de hacerle daño era un buena idea. Tenía que ir con cuidado.

—Algo —musitó.

Asiendo por el pecho a los muñecos de Chat Noir y Ladybug, Andrea los levantó ambos a la altura de su pecho y los sostuvo con su brazo, mientras que con la mano libre le arrebató al pintor y de paso le entregó a Adrien una réplica de sí mismo como Chat Noir y la de Marinette en su versión de Ladybug. Sin aguantar las emociones que invadían su pequeño cuerpo juvenil, la niña apuntó con el índice a la muñeca enmascarada.

—Ladybug tenía el poder de reparar los daños de las mariposas oscuras —dijo y luego desvió el dedo al muñeco de traje oscuro— y Chat Noir...

—¿De la destrucción? —se adelantó.

Andrea negó con la cabeza, pero luego asintió.

—También era muy leal —agregó—. Era su mejor amigo y siempre estaba ahí para ayudarla a detener a los malvados. Era muy valiente.

Con la suficiente valentía para matar a alguien, quiso decir, porque de otra forma no podía ser posible. Se necesitaba del egoísmo y valentía para asesinar a una familia. Para creer que todo resultaría bien. En ese momento ocurrieron tantas cosas y Adrien fue tan inestable... no podía sin ella... nunca pudo.

Entregándole de vuelta a la niña el muñeco, Adrien se aferró a Ladybug.

¿Sería una réplica de la de sus recuerdos? La que combatió junto a él para salvar a París por años, ¿o era un espejo de la chica rota, después de despertar y saber que estaba sola en ese mundo? Observó los círculos azules que llevaba por ojos, grandes e inertes.

—¿La conoces? ¿A Ladybug?

Casi dos años desde su regreso, aún no sabía qué responder a esa pregunta.

—¿Me la pasaste para que yo la ocupara?

Las cejas de la niña se levantaron, asustada ante la sensación de creer que iba a perder la oportunidad de ser protagonista del juego con sus mejores peluches. Se olvidó de todas sus preguntas dando un pequeño salto para levantarse de donde estaba sentada y le arrebató bruscamente la muñeca. Tomando a Chat Noir del suelo, los apretó a ambos fuertemente contra su pecho. Un puchero escapó de sus labios apretados y empujó con su pequeño pie algunos de los villanos en dirección a Adrien, para luego alejar de su alcance a los otros héroes.

—Elige uno, pero solo uno. Emma siempre elige al tío Luka y a su hijo.

Adrien tomó al chico con la paleta electrónica de dibujos y lo alzó.

—Me gusta este, ¿me dijiste que estaba enamorado de Marinette?

La niña pareció decaerse.

—Sí, pero no tengo a mamá. La perdí en el circo.

Adrien se llevó una mano al mentón y meditó el problema. Luego de unos segundos, llegó la solución a su cabeza. Era un poco irónico.

—¿Y si en realidad estaba enamorado de Ladybug?

La energía de Andrea era digna de un huracán; luego de que jugaran con los muñecos y Adrien fuera derrotado por lo bajo unas quince veces con el pintor, y otras doce con el resto de los villanos, llegaron los crayones, los lapices de palo y los dibujos. Su calidad artística era una asco, peor que la de un bebé que recién aprendía a controlar los movimientos de sus extremidades, y su máxima obra de arte terminó siendo un trazo disparejo de montañas con un río, unos árboles famélicos, un sol sonriente y unos humanos en los huesos hechos de palo junto a un perro que lucían más como mantis religiosa. Andrea, por otro lado, poseía una capacidad para dibujar de otro nivel para una niña de su edad; habilidad que Adrien inconsciente se descubrió agradeciendo porque ella tuviera otro aspecto parecido al de su madre.

Luego de que ella se riera de sus dibujos de palos, posando su pequeña mano sobre la de Adrien, le entregó otra hoja y lo guió para trazar las primeras líneas de lo que se suponía era un antifaz. Adrien quiso retraerse y decirle que no era necesario, que a él no le gustaba dibujar, pero la vio tan concentrada, su ceño arrugado y su lengua sobresaliendo entre sus labios, tan feliz de ser ella quién le estuviera enseñando a un adulto, que Adrien se mordió la lengua y dejó que ella terminara el dibujo.

Al terminar los trazados principales, la concentración de la niña disminuyó, sus ojos entrecerrándose vencidos ante el cansancio provocado por el extenso día de colegio. Adrien se tomó su tiempo para detenerla y sacudirle el pelo castaño con cariño, despertándola en el acto. Sus ojos somnolientos lo miraron confundidos.

—¿Te estabas aburriendo tío?

—No —respondió levantándose del suelo y ayudándola a pararse—, pero antes de dormir tiene que comer un poco.

—No tengo sueño.

—Tus ojos no me dicen lo mismo.

—Los ojos no pueden hablar, tío.

Adrien la tomó en sus brazos antes que Andrea terminara por derrumbarse de agotamiento. La niña se frotó los párpados con fuerza con sus pequeñas manos empuñadas, y un bostezo corto y mudo escapó de sus labios. Adrien tuvo que contener una risa, conociendo el poco humor de la hija de Marinette.

—Claro que pueden —argumentó, caminando en dirección a la cocina procurando no tropezar con los juguetes y lápices desparramados—. Los ojos a veces son más sinceros que las palabras.

—No te creo.

—Entonces mírame y dime si estoy mintiendo.

La niña siguió su consejo y levantó la vista para mirarlo. Después de unos segundos silencio, Adrien se preguntó si estaba mostrando una expresión lo suficientemente sincera.

—Bueno —murmuró Andrea volviendo a bostezar—. Te creo, pero solo por hoy.

—Me basta con eso.

Entrando a la gran cocina, Adrien sentó a Andrea en la silla que siempre la veía ocupar en la hora de almuerzo y se dirigió a sacar la cacerola roja de los panqueques y otra negra para los huevos revueltos. Marinette tenía de todo, y eso hizo más fácil la elección de lo que iba a preparar. Mientras cocinaba, tatareó una canción de su época y se encontró, para su grata sorpresa, que Andrea también la conocía, y que decidió acompañarlo en el canto, su regordeta mejilla apoyada en la mesa y sus pies balanceándose suavemente junto a las patas de la silla.

Un sentimiento cálido creció repentinamente en el fondo de su pecho y Adrien se vio obligado a despejar su pensamientos de esos sueños estúpidos que despertaban la cercanía de los niños. No era momento para que sus instintos paternos arruinaran la escena, no cuando por fin estaba disfrutando, sin resentimientos, la presencia de Andrea.

Apagó el fuego de la cocina y sirvió el panqueque con los huevos en un plato de niños con decoraciones de princesas. Andrea despegó el rostro de la mesa cuando oyó el plato ser apoyado contra la mesa, su mejilla enrojecida por la presión, y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio la comida. Antes de que Adrien la detuviera, se bajó se la silla de un salto y buscó los servicios correspondientes, para después volver y mirar hambrienta el plato.

—Gracias tío.

—Que lo disfrutes.

Se sentó, observándola devorar primero los huevos. Luego de unos minutos, ella se detuvo y lo miró.

—¿A qué hora llegan papá y mamá?

Estaban celebrando el aniversario de su boda así Adrien dudaba que volvieran temprano. No quería mentirle a Andrea, pero tampoco hubiera entendido si se lo decía.

—No lo sé —respondió—. Pero no importa, mientras más se demoren más tarde nos acostaremos, ¿no crees?

—Papá nunca me ha dejado dormirme tarde —replicó Andrea con la boca medio llena de huevos y emocionada por la idea de saltarse las reglas— ¿de verdad no tendré que dormirme tempano? Emma va a estar tan celosa.

—Solo si Oliver y Marinette llegan tarde, así que reza para que se diviertan.

Una vez terminado el panqueque, Adrien le sirvió jugo de naranja y la mandó a lavarse los dientes y a cambiarse la ropa por el pijama que le dejó su madre sobre la cómoda. Andrea obedeció sin dudarlo y en cuanto terminó de lavar la loza, ya la tenía a su espalda, esperando por más juegos. Como Andrea no se le ocurrió que hacer a continuación, Adrien se ofreció en hacer una fortaleza de almohadas y sábanas, como había escuchado que hacían los chicos en antaño, aunque él personalmente nunca hizo algo similar, aparte de su cómoda cama se creó aquella vez en la abandonada tienda de textiles, antes de ser encerrado en el libro y cuando Ladybug... lo que sea.

Andrea estaba encantada con la idea y le propuso a Adrien que ocuparan las sábanas y almohadas que su madre guardaba en un armario detrás de la puerta de su habitación, así que las sacaron, empezando por las almohadas para hacer el suelo acolchado en el centro del salón y los sillones, y luego las sábanas, que eran el techo y las paredes. Adrien tuvo que ocupar el palo de una escoba para que la tela no les quedara tan cerca de la cabeza. Terminado el aposento, Andrea buscó sus muñecos y los fue acostando uno a uno en el interior, cada uno con su beso en la cabeza de las buenas noches.

Debido a la ausencia de linternas, Adrien las buscó casi por todos lados, ocupó la luz de su celular para iluminarlos cuando apagó las luces de la casa. Cuando se acomodó en el interior se percató que Andrea no podía ocultar su felicidad por su primera noche en la que no tenía que ir a acostarse primero, a pesar del obvio cansancio en su rostro.

Se sentía como en una aventura, le dijo, en medio de un bosque en el que no se podía hacer mucho ruido, porque los monstruos podían encontrarte y atraparte.

Adrien se dedicó a escuchar en silencio el relato de su imaginación.

Cuando finalmente Andrea cayó dormida Adrien soltó un suspiro, agotado de todo el ajetreo que significaba ser niñero de una niña con tanta energía y la miró fijamente, su rostro redondo, sus pestañas tiesas y su largo cabello castaño. Andrea era muy parecida a su padre y dormida esas semejanzas no hacían más que sobresalir. De los años que llevaba visitando diariamente a Marinette, nunca se detuvo para dedicarle más de una mirada a la niña, por lo doloroso que representaba la idea de su existencia y por lo perdido en su futuro. Ahora que la miraba directamente, ahora que se daba el tiempo de conocerla y disfrutar su compañía, el sueño del hijo propio solo se hizo más doloroso y anhelado.

Andrea se movió en sueños y apretó entre sus brazos el muñeco de Chat Noir. El sentimiento no hizo más crecer y expenderse como un calor líquido por el resto de su cuerpo, ahogándolo en su propia necesidad nacida de lo que alguna vez fueron sueños. Se obligó a no pensar en cómo se vería un hijo suyo y de Marinette. Se sentó, parpadeando para evitar que el escozor de sus ojos.

—No te ves bien —dijo Plagg, saliendo de su bolsillo después de una larga siesta y con la seguridad de mostrarse ahora que Andrea estaba dormida.

—Puede ser —Adrien se llevó una mano al rostro y cerró con fuerza los ojos—, ¿por qué me vería bien?

—Te ves horrible —ratificó Plagg, flotando cerca de su rostro—. Así que aún eres humano y puede llorar, ¿deberíamos celebrarlo?

Adrien se rió secamente.

—Eres malvado.

—Lo sé, muchas gracias —agradeció sonriendo—, pero no me refería a eso.

—Vamos Plagg, no te entiendo.

—¿Cómo lo explico? Llegamos a este lugar, que es como un queso no apestoso que antes era apetitoso, y no hiciste otra cosa que aceptarlo como si estuviera bien que no fuera apestoso y seguiste adelante. No sé cómo trabajan ustedes los humanos, pero yo estaría enojado y triste si mi queso dejara de apestar.

Adrien pensó por un momento que Plagg a veces no era tan mal compañero como aparentaba ser con constante indiferencia, pero eso siempre lo supo. Necesitaba que Plagg se lo recordara, sin embargo, y las ocasiones no eran frecuentes. Se prometió juntar dinero y comprarle el queso más viejo que existiera en el mundo. Se lo merecía.

—Eres un buen amigo Plagg.

El kwami le dio la espalda.

—Sí, sí, ahora llora rápido, antes de que lleguen los dueños.

Si había algo en lo que Plagg tenía razón, era que en cualquier momento podían llegar Oliver y Marinette, así salió del campamento, pensando en cómo destruir la campaña sin despertar a Andrea.

Partió por las sábanas, cuidando que el palo de la escoba no se desestabilizara cuando el peso de la tela la inclinara en una dirección y dobló cuidadosamente cada cubierta y las guardó en su plástico antes de colocarlas en el armario. Luego vinieron los juguetes, lápices y hojas que Andrea olvidó guardar, exceptuando el muñeco que Chat Noir que ella apretaba contra su pecho. Por último, fue turno de las almohadas, con las cuales tuvo que sacar con mayor cuidado porque Andrea dormitaba sobre estas y cuando faltaban dos, se decidió por ir a dejar a la niña a su cama y después terminar con el resto. Plagg, apoyado en su hombro, corrió asustado cuando el rostro de Andrea casi cayó sobre él.

La habitación de Andrea era casi tan grande como la de Marinette y su cama era demasiado para una niña de sus edad, pero Adrien no era exactamente el indicado para decidir si algo en su cuarto era exagerado o no, cuando en su adolescencia tuvo casi lo mismo.

Plagg, a petición suya, movió los cobertores de la cama para que Adrien pudiera acostarla sin dificultades y de paso encendió una lámpara con decoraciones de mariposa antes de volver a su bolsillo, protestando que si no le daba de comer no iba a poder recomponer sus energías lo suficiente para la próxima transformación. Adrien no le respondió, tapando el pequeño cuerpo de Andrea para que no sufriera del frío de la noche.

Iba a apagar la lámpara cuando la voz de Marinette, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzado, lo detuvo.

—Le agradas mucho, ¿sabes? Es algo así como tu fanática. Me recuerda a mi de en ese entonces.

Adrien se rascó el cuello, incómodo.

—Si bueno, deberías decirle que no es recomendable tener de ídolo a un asesino, sería muy cliché que la hija de una héroe se vuelva villana.

Marinette no respondió de inmediato.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —le preguntó repentinamente, en susurro.

—No —respondió Adrien sin dudarlo, captando el significado en el momento—, no ahora por lo menos. Luego.

—¿Cuándo será el momento indicado? No tienes por qué temer, te dije que te perdonaba. He escuchado las versiones de todos menos la tuya.

—Los detalles que no conoces son los que temo decirte, Marinette, pero te lo prometo, cuando llegue el día voy a estar preparado para decírtelo todo.

Marinette se alejó del marco, acercándose a sin quitar sus ojos celestes de los de Adrien. Se sintió cohibido por la intensidad y la serenidad. De lo viejos y sabios que lucían después de pasar tantas horas mirando los de Andrea.

—Una vez me dijiste que jamás me mentirías, confío todo en eso. Confío en ti, Adrien.

Adrien desvió los ojos, lejos de la acusación reflejada en los de ella.

—Créeme, cuando llegue el momento no será para decirte una mentira.

Marinette lo siguió mirando sin responder. Pasado los segundos dejó escapar un suspiró agotado y se alejó para luego sentarse junto a su hija y acariciar sus cabellos castaños. La niña se removió en sueños, provocando la risa soñadora de su madre y que preguntara:

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en tener hijos?

Adrien no quiso mirarla, no tenía fuerzas.

—Más de una vez —respondió, algo inseguro de continuar—. En el pasado.

Marinette no preguntó a qué se refería: _lo sabía_. No era la primera vez que hacía esa pregunta.

 **...**

El gorro le quedaba algo grande, al igual que los guantes de lana.

—¡Tío Adrien! hoy cociné unas galletas de chocolate, ¿quieres probar?

—Sí, gracias Andrea.

—¿Viene a visitar a mamá?

—Todos los días vengo a visitar a tu madre.

La niña le entregó la galleta y se limpió con sus menudas manos morenas en su pequeño delantal rojo con dibujos de super héroes. El bizcocho, quemado en los bordes, tenía un ligero sabor a chocolate y a otro ingrediente desconocido. Adrien ahogó una arcada y se obligó a terminarla.

—Deliciosa —la alabó.

Andrea lo miraba con una particular curiosidad brillando en el fondo de sus ojos azules.

—¿Eres el mejor amigo de mi mamá? Mi mejor amiga es Emma.

Adrien se llevó una mano al cuello, algo incómodo.

—Sí... algo así.

—A ella le gusta tus visitas, pero las olvida.

—Lo sé.

—Eres un buen amigo, tío. A mi papá también le gusta que la vengas a ver, dice que mamá es diferente cuando está contigo.

« _No lo creo_ », pensó y alejó las ilusiones, « _no tienes idea._ »

Un grito potente de Oliver proveniente de la pastelería hizo que Andrea terminara su interrogatorio, y que esos inocentes ojos celestes dejaran de observarlo como si él fuera la persona más maravillosa que hubiera conocido. No pudo evitar suspirar agradecido cuando ella le sonrió y salió cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. No necesitaba de más sobresaltos. En su corta vida, al ser hijo único, nunca pudo presenciar de cerca el crecimiento de un niño, y lo sorprendía la velocidad con la que Andrea cambiaba y aprendía. Cada año que pasaba, más se parecía a su padre, y menos a su madre. Los ojos celestes eran lo único que salvaba.

Bueno, no le iba a dar más vueltas.

En los años de su ausencia, la casa de los padres de Marinette fue modificada hasta tal punto que todo era más espacioso, y la memoria de Adrien estaba tan adaptada a las dimensiones anteriores, que, a pesar de los años que han pasado desde que escapó, no terminaba por acostumbrarse; chocar con los sillones, con las paredes o sorprenderse con la larga e inclinada escalera blanca que desembocaba en la habitación de Marinette, lugar donde, estaba casi seguro, en el pasado también cumplió la misma función. Sonrió cándidamente. Bueno, no todo estaba _tan_ diferente.

Al llegar arriba, asomó la cabeza por la abertura del techo y la encontró sentada en su cama, con un grupo de almohadas acopladas y acomodadas en su espalda, la manta cubriendo sus piernas y caderas. Leía, a pesar de que seguramente no recordaría ni la mitad del libro el próximo día y tendría que leerlo todo de nuevo.

—Buenas tardes, my lady.

Ella levantó la vista del libro y apartándolo a un lado, lo observó subir los últimos escalones. Una sonrisa se dibujó en la palidez de sus labios. A pesar del enrojecimiento de su nariz y sus ojos a causa del refriado, su belleza era indudable.

—Mírate, ya luces como un adulto guapo.

—Eso me lo dijiste ayer, Marinette y antes de ayer también —sin esperar su consentimiento, porque sabía que lo tenía, Adrien se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama a la altura de las piernas de su amiga, tapadas por el cobertor anaranjado.

—¿Ah, sí? bueno... el alzheimer ya sabes, le gusta hacer de las suyas.

Adrien se retiró el gorro, los guantes, la bufanda y la chaqueta, dejándolas recostadas a un costado de la cama.

Afuera, la nieve seguía cayendo bajo un cielo gris.

—Oliver me dijo que estabas esperando por mí.

—Sí, quería entregarte algo antes de que se me olviden que los tengo —ella agachó el rostro para mirar su mano empuñada sobre sus piernas, sonriendo con un deje de solemne tristeza—. Tikki no quería que me los quitara y fue difícil convencerla, pero finalmente entendió que ya no tengo la fuerza ni la cabeza para estas cosas. No puede proteger a París un superhéroe que olvida que tiene que hacerlo, ¿no crees?

Adrien sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando Marinette abrió su mano y la alzó mostrando los dos aretes con estilo de chinita con los poderes nacidos de la creación. Fue como un golpe en la boca del estómago. Eran tan pequeños, insignificantes, para aquel quien no entendiera el poder que poseían, y sin embargo, tan importantes para Adrien más allá de la magia; si los aceptaba, si los tomaba, ¿se cerraba aquella puerta de la que tanto estaba aferrándose?

Percatándose de la tormenta interna de Adrien, Marinette cerró su mano.

—Le prometí al maestro que buscaría cuidadosamente a la siguiente Ladybug si tu no querías, además de otras cosas, pero en este estado me es imposible. Sé que no debería ser así, pero quiero pedirte, por favor, si puedes hacerlo por mí.

Arrastrando paulatinamente su mano libre sobre el cobertor, Marinette agarró la de Adrien, la rodeó y volteándola para dejar la palma expuesta, la abrió y soltó los pendientes, a pesar de los suaves intentos de él de retirarla. Adrien analizó los pendientes, nuevos, brillantes, tan indiferentes al paso del tiempo. Se mordió la lengua y subió la vista a los ojos celestes de su compañera.

—¿Estás segura?

—¿Acaso quieres tener que estar cargando con una mujer que a veces olvida que vive en París?

Él se acercó a su cara a la de ella, y obviando por un momento el dolor un su pecho, le guiñó un ojo coqueto.

—No me importaría, siempre y cuando seas tú.

Ella lo alejó posando un dedo en su pecho.

—Hey, deja el coqueteo de lado, mi esposo está abajo.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Quisiera creer lo contrario —respondió sonriendo, tan hermosa como siempre. Envolvió con ambas manos la de Adrien con los arietes y la cerró acercándola al pecho de él—. Cuídalos, fueron una parte muy importante de mi vida —y algo debió de ver en su expresión, porque cambió sus gestos y le acarició el rostro con ternura—. Apenas tienes veintiséis años y pasas tu vida detrás de esta vieja.

—Ya sabes que antes fue diferente.

—Para algunos de nosotros, Adrien, el tiempo ha cambiado. Hace tiempo que ya no soy una adolescente y menos una niña. Viví muchas cosas después de que desapareciste; me enamoré un par de veces, viajé, conocí a más personas, me casé y tuve una hermosa niña. Quisiera que pudieras hacer lo mismo.

Miró intensamente los ojos de Marinette.

—Mientras estés aquí, voy a seguir visitándote. No hay otro lugar en el que quisiera estar.

Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que no podré convencerte de lo contrario, pero por lo menos prométeme que si algo llega a pasarme, no usarás los poderes de Chat Noir y Ladybug de nuevo.

—¿Acaso desconfías de tu ex compañero de trabajo?

—Ya lo hiciste una vez.

Adrien se miró las manos y los aretes. No eran buenos recuerdos.

—Y terminé perdiéndome treinta años de tu vida. No lo voy a volver a hacer Marinette.

Para ella tampoco eran bueno recuerdos, podía verlo en su rostro. Marinette decidió cambiar de tema.

—Así que, ¿lo harás? Ya sabes, buscar a una nueva Ladybug si es necesario.

Era difícil tomar una decisión de ese calibre, pero por ella, por Marinette, haría muchas y más cosas.

—Lo haré.

El sonido de su risa era hermoso para sus oídos. Él esperaba de corazón oírla por muchos años más.

—Eres un buen amigo.

Bueno, los ojos no era lo único que Andrea había adquirido de su madre. Se rascó el cuello mientras se reía de la coincidencia.

—Sí, me dijeron algo similar hace poco.

Se inclinó para guardar los pendientes en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta y tuvo que remover del camino la bufanda, acción que llamó la atención de Marinette, sus ojos cayendo sobre el objeto alargado y azul junto a sus pies. Apoyándose con las manos en las almohadas, ella se encorvó y estiró el brazo, sus dedos rozando la tela sin alcanzarla. Adrien se anticipó y se la acercó. Examinó las manos delgadas y pálidas de su amiga acariciar con cariño y nostalgia la indumentaria. No pudo seguir mirándola y agachó el rostro.

Esto era demasiado para él.

Marinette extendió la bufanda sobre sus piernas, tapando el libro a su costado.

—¿Cuántas veces te has transformado en Chat Noir últimamente?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Adrien.

—Eh... vine hasta acá transformado, ¿por qué?

—Nada importante, es solo que eres más desinhibido cuando pasas mucho tiempo en tu modo superhéroe, como si olvidaras que con la máscara era más fácil ser otra persona. Algo más atrevido.

A Adrien le causó gracia el comentario.

—Gajes del oficio. A ti también te pasaba, y hoy en día eres tan segura como Ladybug.

—Lo mío es pequeño. Tú cambiaste tanto que en parte eres irreconocible como Adrien Agreste.

Estaba hermosa, a pesar de su cabello desordenado y las ojeras bajo sus ojos, seguía siendo la mujer más bella que ha conocido en su vida y no quería dejarla ir, no quería que ella volviera a olvidar su visita, que no recordara que le dijo que se veía guapo como adulto, o que alguna vez defendieron a París juntos. Que olvidara su nombre. Era una realidad imparable que en algún momento ella no recordaría ni el aspecto de su propio rostro, pero él planeaba aprovechar cada momento hasta entonces y después.

—Deja de mirarme así —lo regañó.

Adrien parpadeó desorientado y le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—No puedo evitarlo, sigo enamorado de ti, por si eso también se te había olvidado.

Las mejillas de Marinette colorean de la vergüenza y se llevó una mano a la frente, negando decepcionada con la cabeza repetidas veces.

—Estoy _casada._

—Ya te lo he dicho, eso no cambia nada.

—Soy mucho mayor.

—Aunque me des miles de razones clichés, my lady, no va a cambiar el hecho de que te amo. Es más fácil que dejes de intentarlo.

Las facciones de Marinette eran serias. Enrolló la bufanda y la aparto a un lado.

—Sigo esperando que algún día funcionen.

—¿Pueden los dos tortolitos dejar sus asuntos amorosos para después? El muchacho va a terminar llorando después —Plagg, recién despertando de su corta siesta, salió de la camisa de Adrien y flotó hasta quedar en medio de los dos. Con los brazos cruzados sobre su panza, miró molesto a Adrien—. Me dijiste que ibas a conseguir camembert. Te traje para acá y aún no me has alimentado. Así no es como se supone que funcionan las cosas, muchacho.

—Hola Plagg —lo saludó Marinette olvidando su molestia anterior.

—Hola Ladybug, que bueno que aún puedas recordar mi nombre.

—¡Plagg! —lo recriminó Adrien.

Pero Marinette no se molesta por el comentario, a diferencia de él, y se ríe alzando una mano para acariciar la pequeña cabeza negra del kwami.

—A mí también me alegra. Espero que estés cuidando bien de Adrien.

—Este chico sabe cómo cuidarse solo, pero tiene sus desvaríos. El otro día se olvidó que teníamos poco dinero y se compró un disco de música de no sé qué y no teníamos comida. Por suerte yo le escribí una nota a la vieja esa y nos envió un plato de delicioso queso y un enorme estofado, aunque Adrien no comió.

—Lo supuse, está un poco delgado.

—Sabía que no era el único que lo había notado. Necesita comer un poco de queso, ¿no crees? Rena Rouge me dijo que es alto en grasas. Aunque le prohíbo tocar mi camembert.

Marinette volvió a reírse, la presencia de Plagg siempre la relajaba, y era algo que Adrien agradecía internamente.

—Lo imagino.

Plagg giró para observar a Adrien.

—Así que ahora los pendientes de Ladybug te pertenecen, supongo que no dejarás un desastre como la última vez.

—Bueno-

—¿Madre? —lo interrumpió la voz de Andrea. Para no ser descubierto por la niña, Plagg fingió ser un peluche y se dejó caer sobre las piernas cubiertas de Marinette. Se oyeron los pequeños pies de Andrea subir raudos las escaleras y alcanzar la apertura en el piso de la habitación, hasta llegar a la altura de su mamá. Con sus más de diez años, tenía casi la altura de Marinette cuando la conoció—. Papá pregunta si quieres comer del pastel que preparó.

Marinette le indicó a su hija que se sentara junto a ella palpando el costado de la cama. Andrea de un salto cumplió la orden.

—Yo estaba esperando por tus galletas.

—Las olvidé, pero al tío Adrien le gustaron.

Marinette le lanzó una mirada cómplice, sabiendo que las galletas que preparaban su hija no eran exactamente deliciosas. Adrien parpadeó y se las ingenió con una mentira suave.

—Eran más ricas que las que preparaba tu madre.

Los ojos de Andrea se iluminaron.

—Algún día seré la mejor chef de todo París —se regocijó sin disimular la felicidad y el orgullo.

—Para lograrlo tienes que convencerme a mi primero —le recordó Marinette revolviendo el pelo castaño y largo de su hija. Le picó la mejilla con un dedo—. Ahora, ve a traerme una de esas galletas, y que no se te olvide.

—De acuerdo —Andrea se bajó de la cama y sus ojos se posaron el Plagg— ¡lo trajiste! —lo miró con ojos suplicantes— ¿Puedo llevarlo a conocer la cocina?

Plagg le haría comprarle una tonelada de queso para siquiera considerar perdonarlo, pero no era algo que a Adrien le quitara el sueño.

—Claro, toma.

Recogió a Plagg y se lo extendió a Andrea, quien en su felicidad lo aferró con fuerza entre sus morenas manos y saltó emocionada.

—¡Muchas gracias!

Desapareció con la misma velocidad con la que apareció. Ambos la miraron descender las escaleras. Cuando fue seguro que ya no los iba a escuchar, Marinette se permitió dirigirle la palabra a Adrien sin mensajes y miradas ocultas.

—Son malas.

—Sí que lo son —reconoció y se giró.

—Puedes llevarte el camembert que tenemos en la cocina si quieres, nos sobra.

—Supongo que no tengo razones para no aceptarlo, Plagg no dejaría de protestar por dejar pasar una oportunidad tan deliciosa. Gracias, Ladybug.

—Adrien, ya sabes que no soy Ladybug. No más.

Quiso acercarse y tomar aquellas manos, delgadas pero fuertes, y acariciarlas. Sabía, más que nadie, que los días de Marinette como Ladybug habían llegado a su fin, pero eso no quitaba que en sus recuerdos y corazón lo fuera para siempre.

—De qué estás hablando, my lady, este Chat Noir no puede existir sin su Ladybug.

 **…**

La figura del polerón en la espalda de Nino apenas se podía distinguir a través de la tenue luz del túnel, sus pasos constantes y firmes reverberando cual eco en el concreto del armazón. Se trataba de algún plagio de una banda de música que desconocía, y debajo de la imagen de las personas cantando, se citaba en español la estrofa de una de sus canciones. Sonaba más a algo que Amalia solía escuchar que un gusto musical de Nino, pero en una de esas su amigo también gozaba de la música melosamente romántica. Le hizo caso omiso y se dedicó a observar la nuca de su amigo. Llevaba el pelo más largo, también más descolorado.

¿Por qué tanto misterio? esa mañana Nino lo había llamado pidiéndole que fuera a su hogar en alguna hora de la mañana, porque necesitaba decirle algo, y cuando llegó, su amigo no hizo más que llevarse un dedo a los labios para que no despertara a su familia con su habitual escándalo, y lo condujo a ese extraño túnel ¿Tendría acaso algo que ver con las esporádicas apariciones de los akumatizados? y si era así, ¿de dónde había conseguido esa información?

Resulta difícil conciliar que Nino, quien dejó su deber de héroe hace años, tuviera en sus manos más información que él, quien constantemente andaba indagando por pistas por París. Lo que no significaba que no aceptaría la ayuda.

—¿Por qué tanto misterio, Nino? no me digas que Alya no sabe de este pasillo secreto —argumentó con tono de burla.

Nino se carcajeó.

—No podría no saberlo —respondió—. Me mataría.

—Usted es sabio, amigo mío.

—Hermano —protestó Nino mirándolo por sobre el hombro derecho—, deja por un momento ese traje de gato, quiero hablar con Adrien.

« _Qué pesado_ », pensó.

—Bueno, bueno. Plagg, garras fuera.

La verde lo envolvió y el kwami negro surgió flotando a la altura de sus ojos, parpadeando algo desconcertado de la corta transformación, y perdido por el encerrado emplazamiento en el que se hallaba. Se giró, notando la presencia de Nino, y se trasladó hasta alcanzar su coronilla y acostándose para opacar su cansancio. Su amigo, acostumbrado al carácter y la actitud endeble de Plagg, elevó una mano para acariciarlo brevemente y siguió caminando. El túnel se estaba haciendo algo infinito.

El día anterior, antes de retirarse de la casa, Andrea se acercó y le entregó y pidió una lista de cosas que necesitaba para originar una fiesta de cumpleaños a Marinette. También quiso pasarle dinero, pero Adrien no lo aceptó, él quería agregar su granito de arena como todos los años. Antes de volver a su departamento, pasó por el mercado y compró con la poca mesada que le quedaba globos, serpentinas, y otras cosas. No tuvo que comprar comida, Andrea le había declarado que ella iba a llamar al anciano Wang Cheng para pedirle unos consejos, así que esa parte del trabajo le pertenecía. Oliver, en cambio, su donativo era simplemente distraer a Marinette. A Adrien no le agradaba aquella última parte del objetivo.

Cuando llegó tarde al local esa noche, el rostro apacible de Ivette lo observó del otro lado del cajero mientras él intentaba comer algo del caldo que ella le había dejado. No preguntó nada, pero sabía que estaba preocupada porque él no quería buscar otro trabajo a pesar de que los ingresos no fueron los mejores el último mes.

Era mejor no pensar en aquello.

—¿Por qué me traes para acá? —preguntó Adrien.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que nunca tienes hambre? —le preguntó su amigo de vuelta.

Adrien alzó una ceja curioso.

—¿Me has estado espiando?

—¿¡Qué!? ¡no! Espera, ¿esa respuesta es una afirmación?

—No entiendo para qué quieres saber eso.

—Amigo, solo dime si has perdido parte del apetito o no.

Adrien frunció el ceño.

—Bueno... sí.

—Entonces el Maestro Fu no bromeaba.

—Espera un momento; qué quieres decir con eso de que el Maestro fu no bromeaba.

—Que él me dijo que ibas a perder ciertas necesidades biológicas... en su mayoría, cuando terminara de entrenarte.

Se detuvieron y Adrien observó sobre el hombro de Nino la puerta de madera pintada de celeste suave, rota en la orilla superior y en el centro de la mitad inferior, a través de los cuales se colaba la luz de la habitación del otro lado. Su método para abrirse pendía de un solitario hilo que colgaba del agujero que dejó la manilla. Podía visualizar una estructura con bordes de noventa grados por los agujeros. Suponía que era un mueble.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

Nino apoyó la espalda en la pared y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Te la dejo fácil, hermano —y se apuntó los pantalones—. Apuesto a que ya no has sentido más necesidades de tocarte, a que no —esperó a la reacción de Adrien y cuando vio que la cara de su amigo se sorprendía a la vez que se sonrojaba, se carcajeó aún más—. Vamos hombre, no puedes avergonzarte, no somos adolescentes.

—Dilo por ti —alegó Adrien, llevándose una mano al rostro—, yo tengo treinta años menos que ustedes.

—Como sea amigo, ahora que han pasado unos años desde que volviste y por fin pude conseguir el libro para saber cuál era el siguiente paso a dar, creo que es momento para entregártelos. No me falles.

—Espera, me estás soltando todo muy rápido, ¿me acabas de decir que soy... inmortal?

—Algo así —respondió. El kwami en su cabeza contemplaba inalterablemente a Adrien con sus ojos felinos—. Puedes morir de una herida grave, pero no de una enfermedad. Y no creces, no envejeces, no tienes necesidad de comer o de dormir, lo que no quiere decir que no puedas si te esfuerzas.

Lo entiende, cada palabra y deduce que todos esos días en los que pasó obligándose a comer por miedo a morir de inanición, no era más que una nueva consecuencia de la magia de los prodigios. No le agrada lo que significaba, mas nunca una opinión suya había cambiado el rumbo del destino hasta el momento y dudaba que lo hiciera ahora. Además, estaba el hecho de que Plagg lo supo todo este tiempo y no hacía más que afirmarlo no interviniendo en el diálogo de Nino como usualmente solía hacerlo.

—¿Y el maestro te dijo que me ocurriría a mi?

—Dijo que iba a ser otro de nosotros, pero que finalmente te eligió.

—Y —siguió preguntando, alargando la letra— por qué me has traído hasta acá para decirme eso.

Susurrando algo para sus adentros, Nino separó la espalda de la pared de concreto y se acercó a la puerta para tirar del hilo y destrabar el pestillo. Empujó la madera envejecida y podrida, y aún sin entrar, dejó espacio suficiente para que Adrien pudiera apreciar la habitación. Un golpe hueco es producido por la puerta al chocar con la pared. El espacio era una construcción reducida, casi como una continuación del mismo túnel al que le habían agregado la puerta. Al fondo de todo, aglutinado en una esquina, descansaba un mueble con forma de cofre de pirata, de color marrón con decoraciones de plata. Una solitaria ampolleta colgaba del techo, balanceándose y alumbrando. Sinceramente, esperaba una entrada ultra secreta, como de película de espías. Esto se asemejaba más a una despensa abandonada.

—¿Y eso? —apuntó al cofre.

—La razón por la que estás aquí.

Nino ingresó en el cuchitril y se agazapó frente al cofre, su ancha espalda cubriéndole toda la visión a Adrien.

—Antes de desaparecer el Maestro Fu me entregó esto. Yo al principio no sabía qué hacer con él, pero recomendó que esperara, porque el tiempo me iba a dar la respuesta —comentó y se llevó una mano para acariciar al kwami—. Plagg, ¿puedes abrirlo?

—Es magia simple —respondió el kwami sin moverse de su posición—. El maestro Fu siempre fue consciente de nuestras limitaciones.

¿De qué están hablando?

—Entonces es todo tuyo, amigo.

El kwami negro se dio el tiempo de estirarse tal gato y se sentó cansinamente. Ante de que Adrien pudiera preguntar qué estaban haciendo, una luz verde, similar a la que lo envolvía cuando se transformaba, rodeó a Plagg, iluminando tenuemente los cabellos de su amigo, hasta luego apagarse paulatinamente. Se oyó el sonido hueco del destrabarse de un candando. Plagg bostezó y reitero a acostarse, calumniando palabras entre dientes. Nino rió.

—Gracias.

—Como sea, igual me debes comida.

—Toda la que quieras.

Nino estiró los brazos dentro del cofre y extrajo un objeto de tamaño menor que Adrien no pudo visualizar bien. Su amigo se empinó girándose sobre sus talones, la cosa entre sus brazos apretada contra su pecho. Un creciente temor hizo tartamudear el corazón de Adrien cuando su cabeza conectó finalmente las piezas. Era la caja de los prodigios.

« _No entiendo por qué lo elige a él_ », dijo una vez Carapace, en el pasado, oculto bajo una máscara de odio. Hoy, más de treinta años después, Adrien comenzaba a entender el significado.

Nino se lo ofreció.

—Tómalo. Es tuyo.

Por alguna razón, creyó que iba a quemarse las manos cuando la tomara, o que iba a electrizarse. Para su suerte, ninguna de las dos cosas ocurrió. Era pesada, de textura lisa y de una peculiar decoración que casi había olvidado. Jamás pudo tomarla cuando en el pasado visitó al maestro Fu para aprender de todo lo que él quisiera enseñarle, y tampoco es que él la dejara a la vista todo el tiempo. De las pocas veces que la vio, en muchas ocasiones no tenía el tiempo para quedarse y apreciarla. Ahora que estaba en sus manos, era como un objeto extravagante.

La abrió, descubriendo que aparte de su miraculous, el de Ladybug y el que tenía raptado su padre, faltaba el pavo real y otros que les no recordaba el nombre. Plagg, olvidando su sueño, voló silenciosamente sobre su hombro y observó lo mismo que él.

Adrien entendía cuál era su nueva tarea.

—¿Por qué falta el pavo real?

—Marinette se lo entregó a Hawk Moth.

Adrien no necesitaba más dolores de cabeza.

—¿Y por qué hizo eso? ¿Y los otros?

—Vencer a tu padre era difícil —contó Nino acercándose y apuntando el espacio vació azul— y lo nuestro no fue exactamente un logro. Lo que logramos frente a Hawk Moth fue un mutuo acuerdo temporal y Marinette tuvo que entregarle el prodigio. No logramos rescatarlos a todos, pero por lo menos devolvimos a París a la normalidad. El resto de los prodigios se perdieron en la pelea.

Adrien apuntó con la cabeza al cofre de pirata abierto.

—¿Y la tenías guardada en este lugar?

—Está encantado. Solo las personas que quiero pueden entrar y solo un kwami puede abrir el cofre.

Adrien estaba impresionado.

—¿Cómo lograste todo esto?

—Si hubieras estado más atento en las clases también podrías hacerlo. Los kwami son magia pura y el portador es la puerta para que esa magia ejerza su fuerza sobre este mundo.

—Tienes que enseñarme un poco de eso.

Su amigo le pegó en las costillas con el codo con complicidad.

—Por supuesto. Después de todo, eres el nuevo guardián. Necesitas saber todo.

Adrien le sonrió a pesar de la tremenda responsabilidad que llevaba en las manos. Aún no cabía en su cabeza que ahora estaba en su deber elegir los futuros héroes de París. Creía que los aros de Ladybug eran su única preocupación, y ahora era su obligación elegir pupilos que iban a arriesgar su integridad física y mental por una ciudad.

—Gracias —respondió, aunque no sabía precisamente qué estaba agradeciendo. Su cabeza era un lío.

—No sé qué fue del Maestro Fu, pero no podemos fallarle de nuevo.

—No lo haremos —ratificó Adrien y cerró la caja. Plagg se sentó sobre la tapa y paseó la mirada por ambos—. Conseguiremos los que faltan.

—Ya estoy muy viejo y no me puedo transformar, pero haré lo que pueda —razonó Nino—. Así que tú y Plagg tendrán que hacer el trabajo sucio.

Plagg rodó los ojos fastidiado y se tiró de espaldas contra la caja de los miraculous, un profundo y aletargo quejido brotando entre sus labios.

—Vaya problema tenemos —se quejó.

 **...**

Su antiguo hogar era la autentica definición de desastre.

Desde la primera vez que posó los ojos en él desde la lejanía, hasta este día en que se atrevió a entrar nuevamente, la infraestructura no había hecho otra cosa que deteriorarse progresivamente, sino es que fue a grandes pasos. Sabía por decreto que estaba prohibido destruir el lugar, pero no le encontraba sentido alguno en dejarlo parado cuando nadie en el mundo sería capaz de comprarlo. No cuando había sido el hogar de un reconocido villano.

Adrien sabía que su padre se encontraba en el interior de su antigua habitación incluso antes de abrir la puerta y caminar a través del corto túnel que cubría en parte su visión periférica. Las pistas fueron demasiado claras como para ignorarlas o incluso dudar de su veracidad. Se encontró de frente con la desagradable sensación del miedo y el asco cuando vio que tendría que volver a entrar. La última vez que se dirigió a su padre como tal fue en ese mismo lugar, rompiendo cualquier delgado laso sentimental que aún los uniera.

El tiempo había hecho lo suyo; del techo colgaban cables y faltaban partes de las plataformas de los discos de música. En el suelo trozos de vidrio, grandes y pequeños, caídos de los ventanales que antes ocuparon toda una parte de la pared, pertenecían ahora a la mayor parte del suelo. La blanca puerta corrediza de su baño no estaba y el gran resto de sus cosas, como computador, piano, ropa, entre otras cosas, habían desaparecido. El suelo, sucio por los años sin que fueran limpiados, era un cúmulo de partes de pared, el vidrio de los ventanales y cosas que cayeron el techo, lo que hacía difícil caminar.

Gabriel Agreste se hallaba parado en frente de los ventanales rotos, en un círculo limpio de basura, apreciando la belleza de París y al sol ocultándose en el horizonte. Con el cuerpo encorvado, el pelo canoso, manos como pasas y un bastón de metal en el cual mantenía el equilibrio, el otrora gran villano Hawk Moth había perdido su particular chispa que alguna vez había atraído a su madre. Había perdido su rumbo y tan viejo como cansado, su padre se paró como un fantasma en medio de todo ese desperdicio, a la espera de que su hijo.

—¿Por qué aquí? —preguntó Adrien.

—Aquí fue la última vez donde nos vimos —su padre se giró y Adrien se sorprendió encontrando que, por primera vez desde que desapareció su madre, sus ojos no eran gélidos—. Creí que no vendrías.

—Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza no venir.

Esa no era la respuesta que su padre esperaba, pudo ver. Tal vez un: _estuve a punto de no hacerlo_ , era lo que esperaba, y puede que una pequeña parte de sí mismo deseara con el fervor de alguien que busca una excusa para terminar con su vida. Pero Adrien no era así. Porque a pesar de todo lo que le hizo, a pesar del dolor, de la soledad y la pérdida, extrañó a Gabriel casi tanto como un niño que esperaba impaciente a que su padre llegara del trabajo y jugara a la pelota con él.

Girándose para contemplar los últimos rayos de sol que bañaban la superficie de París, Gabriel movió el bastón para aplastar un vidrio del suelo. El crujido seco del metal se convirtió en el único sonido en la habitación. Sin moverse de la entrada, Adrien esperó a que su padre hablara.

En su bolsillo, Plagg se removió incómodo.

—¿Hace cuánto que has vuelto?

—Ya son un par de años.

—No lo parece.

Adrien se carcajeó.

—Lo sé, la magia hizo algo raro con mi cuerpo cuando me devolvió. Gajes del trabajo.

Debido a la falta que vidrio que reflejara las expresiones de su rostro, Adrien no pudo deducir en qué estaba pensando su padre.

—Me hablas con mucha amabilidad, Adrien —murmuró Gabriel, con el mismo tono de voz plano y serio.

—¿Por qué no tendría que hacerlo?

Girando levemente el rostro, Gabriel lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Parecía querer transmitirle cosas con la mirada, pero Adrien estaba tan acostumbrado a la frialdad que solo lo confundió. Tal vez intentaba analizarlo, entender qué había pasado con su hijo todos esos años, entender qué había pasado entre _ellos_ todos esos años. ¿Recibiría un abrazo sin retroceder? ¿estaba realmente Adrien dispuesto a abrazarlo como si ni uno de sus problemas existieran? solo era consciente de que no quería perderlo de nuevo.

—Te hice daño.

—No esperaba que fueras el padre perfecto, si me preguntas.

—Quise salvar a tu madre usándote como excusa —se detuvo y giró el bastón en su mano—. Jugué con poderes que entendía que eran peligrosos, hice que la chica que amabas te engañara y lastimé a tus amigos. Confié en personas que querían adueñarse de mi prodigio y dejé que lo alcanzaran, porque estaba ciego.

Adrien tuvo el repentino deseó de acercarse y posar una mano sobre el hombro de su padre, pero toda esa basura y vidrio entre medio se lo impedía, quiso creer.

—Uno no puede saber en quién desconfiar hasta que te dan la espalda. Además, eso suena como una sincera rendición de tu parte, padre.

La espalda de Gabriel tembló.

—Deberías odiarme.

—No puedo hacerlo y lo sabes.

Aunque le hubiera hecho su vida imposible, aunque lo hubiera lastimado con sus propias manos, jamás lo iba a odiar. Había pasado mucho tiempo discutiendo ese punto consigo mismo como para echarse para atrás en el último segundo.

En el bolsillo, Plagg volvió a moverse incómodo.

El movimiento del bastón llamó su atención y Adrien observó cómo Gabriel apuntaba el poco sol en la lejanía.

—Tu madre estaría decepcionada; una casa en ruinas, un hijo abandonado..., muertes —bajó el bastón—. Cuando ella estaba con nosotros no era tan difícil levantarse todas las mañanas, sabiendo que estaría ahí, en alguna parte, cerca, y que me ayudaría. La vida se hacía simple. Nunca pude aceptar que desapareciera, incluso ahora, pensar en ello sigue siendo doloroso —la voz de su padre se apagó y agachó la cabeza—. Te pareces mucho a ella cuando tienes esa mirada.

—Eso... tampoco fue tu culpa que ella desapareciera.

—Tendría que haberla protegido mejor.

Adrien agachó la mirada y se fijó en la bufanda, la de Marinette, la que por mucho tiempo creyó que era un regalo de su padre para su cumpleaños. Era una bonita bufanda y seguía siéndolo a pesar de haber cambiado su significado. La tomó con su mano derecha.

—Yo no logré proteger a Marinette aquella vez —replicó sin dejar de mirar su viejo regalo— y cometí atrocidades por querer devolverla. Tenía miedo... cuando volví, de que me siguiera odiando..., pero me había perdonado en todo, ¿no crees que madre también lo hubiera hecho?

Su padre tardó en responder. El sol se había ocultado completamente para aquel entonces y la oscuridad comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más densa.

—Es diferente.

—No, no lo es tanto: maté a su madre, a su padre y a su hermano.

—Pero no conocías las reglas de los miraculous.

Adrien negó con la cabeza y soltó la bufanda. Dejó caer la pesada verdad que tanto cargó en solitario sobre sus hombros.

Su mentira personal, la que tantas veces intentó esfumar.

—Las conocía perfectamente. Sabía que la magia de los miraculous no era gratis, que algo iban a tomar en cambio. Solo... no esperé que fueran personas tan cercanas a Marinette. Esperaba que me tomaran a mí, pedí que lo hicieran. Mi vida por la de ella era un trato justo, pero todo se me fue de las manos. Cuando Marinette despertó... bueno, ya sabes.

En ese entonces había estado tan cegado cuando se enteró que Ladybug era Marinette y que pronto iba a ser desconectada de la máquina, que omitió las advertencias de Tikki y Plagg le dieron cuando tomó los aretes y unió los poderes, creyendo que podría arreglárselas solo. Pidió el deseo, todo fue un desastre y Chloé murió. Por segunda vez desde que había entrado en aquella habitación, su padre se giró a mirarlo directamente, su rostro serio era una discordancia con la tormenta y el dolor que existía en el fondo de sus ojos claros.

Necesitaba irse de esa casa, irse y pensar las cosas.

No movió un músculo.

—Parece que no soy el único aquí que no puede perdonarse —murmuró su padre, tan inquisitivo como antes.

Adrien se rió, cansada y tristemente.

—Supongo que también me parezco mucho a ti por ese lado.

Los ojos de su padre se ablandaron y para su sorpresa, una sonrisa cálida asomó por sus labios.

—Perdóname, hijo.

 _Hijo_ , qué bien se sentía escucharlo. Cuánto lo había extrañado.

Armándose de valor, Adrien se acercó un par de pasos a su padre, caminando sobre el metal y el vidrio y comprobando, al tocar su piel tibia, que era muy real, dolorosamente real.

—Estás aquí —sonrió como pudo—. Enmendemos nuestras heridas juntos, padre, eso será suficiente para mí.

 **…**

El motor del auto emitió un seco y sórdido ronquido cuando Oliver lo estacionó en una esquina del cementerio. Adrien se recordó preguntarle al volver si necesitaba una mano, porque si el trabajo en la pastelería le quitaba mucho tiempo, él no tendría ni un problema para llevárselo a la mecánica, puesto que sus tardes estaban siempre libres. Ivette nunca quiso aumentarle los horarios.

Marinette giró el rostro y escudriñó a través del vidrio lateral del vehículo el horizonte plagado de lápidas. Los rayos de sol trazaban largas figuras sobre su rostro y cabello a causa de la proyección de la sombra de un árbol cercano. Lucía incómoda.

—¿Ella está aquí? —preguntó.

« _Chloé, se llamaba Chloé_ », la corrigió Adrien y por la mirada perdida de Marinette, podía concluir que ella lo había olvidado otra vez.

Se inclinó para tocarle el hombro y calmarla, pero Oliver, que ocupaba el asiento de piloto junto a ella, y se encontraba más cerca, sin percatarse de las intenciones de Adrien, ahuecó la delgada y pálida mano de su esposa, parando a Adrien en medio camino. Ella se volteó lo miró largamente, sus finas pestañas agitándose en cada parpadeo como una suave caricia, y la distancia en de su mirada retornando paulatinamente a la realidad.

—Estarás bien.

Se quedaron quietos, intercambiando esas palabras en silencio que solo los casados podían comprender.

Adrien carraspeó suavemente, llamando la atención de ambos, pero sin lograr que separaran las manos. Bufó internamente.

—Andrea te pasó unas flores, ¿dónde las dejaste?

—En el maletero.

Adrien le agradeció, abrió la puerta y se bajó.

Si ellos iban a mirarse de esa forma no quería estar presente. Casi extrañaba a la niña. Andrea no había podido acompañarlos a causa de un trabajo escolar y era la única piedra angular en la vida de Oliver y Marinette que los obligaba a no ser tan acaramelados cuando estaba cerca.

Comprendía que no estaba en su derecho molestarse por verlos así, a lo largo del año había presenciado cosas peores, pero en cierta manera ese pequeño sentimiento ayudaba a mantener en raya la angustia. Rodeó el auto hasta llegar a la parte posterior y sacó las flores del porta-maletas; eran rosas con pétalos de doble color, rojo y negro, y otras de rosado y rojo.

Oliver y Marinette se quedaron unos minutos más en el auto, hablando o haciendo quién sabe qué. Adrien bajó la portezuela blanca y girándose apoyó la espalda contra esta, examinando las lápidas cercanas de nombres desconocidos. Silbó, la sombra del árbol evitando que los rayos del sol lo dejaran ciego y sosteniendo el ramo con la mano derecha. Las aves evocaron su propio canto, picoteando entre las tumbas o posándose sobre las ramas. Hombres y mujeres paseaban alrededor visitando a sus parientes, algunos agachados juntos a las tumbas, otros depositando sus diversos presentes, acomodándolos o reemplazándolos por los viejos.

Recordaba haber visitado un lugar similar antes de quedar encerrado en el libro, casi ocho meses después de que la prueba de la neuro imagen funcional de Marinette indicaran que había caído en un estado vegetativo a causa de la hemorragia causada por las heridas de balas. Muerte neuronal, indicó el doctor, demasiado grave como para que la esperanza de recuperación fuera alta, incluso para una joven mujer como ella. La sangre donada por su padre no había sido suficiente. Cuando estaban a punto se pasar los meses correspondientes en la que ellos podían esperar una señal de recuperación, el estado de Marinette no hizo más que empeorar; su cerebro había disminuido en su actividad cognitiva.

A pesar de todo sus problemas económicos, sus padres se rehusaban a desconectarla, así que Gina y Adrien se ofrecieron a ayudarlos y con el paso del tiempo, y luego de muchas conversaciones para convencerlos, aceptaron. Pero el dinero solo ayudó a aplazar lo que era inevitable; Marinette no iba a volver.

Lo devastó cuando Sabine le dijo que ya no podían esperarla más, que no podían seguir mintiéndose a ellos mismo y que tenían que desconectarla. Adrien estaba molesto, y conteniendo la tormenta de sus pensamientos, porque en el fondo sabía que no tenía poder sobre el futuro de Marinette y no tenía poder sobre lo que le pasaría, los dejó.

Era solo un compañero, no un familiar.

Después de que desconectaran la máquina, Gina se acercó a él, quien deseaba alejarse lo más rápido de ese hospital y le señaló la fecha del entierro, suplicándole silenciosamente que asistiera. Adrien no fue pero Chat Noir sí lo hizo, en el anonimato de su escondite, observando el acongojado rostro de la mujer contraerse con las palabras de su hijo y aguantar el llanto.

La mano de Marinette sobre la tela de su hombro provocó que diera un pequeño brinco. Se giró.

—Luces enfermo.

—Estoy bien.

—No deberías haber venido si no te gustaba este lugar.

—Vine por ella. Era mi amiga y siento que se lo debo más que nadie.

Los ojos de Marinette se distanciaron de nuevo ante la mención de Chloé, su cabeza inconscientemente buscando entre los agujeros en su memoria, esperando que las piezas encajaran.

—Me gustaría poder recordarla.

—La antigua tú estaría un poco en desacuerdo con eso.

Ella lo observó curiosa.

—¿Por qué?

—No se llevaban muy bien.

Marinette no respondió. Sacando la mano de su hombro, se volteó y miró a una mujer que con una mano posada sobre la fría piedra de la lápida, susurraba palabras inaudibles desde aquella distancia.

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó, pero la verdadera pregunta detrás de esas simples palabras era: ¿por qué murió?

Adrien no quería responder.

—Lo que les pasa a todos. Menos a mi, obviamente —fue un estúpido intento de broma, pero ninguno de los dos se carcajeó.

—¿Era mi amiga?

—Algo así. A veces sí, a veces no.

—No te entiendo.

—Te lo explico más tarde, cuando estemos solos.

Ella captó la indirecta en el aire, por lo menos el alzheimer no le había quitado la astucia. Asintió y no hizo más preguntas al respecto. Oliver, que se acercaba a través de la solitaria ruta de autos, los llamó alzando la voz y haciendo gestos con las manos para que se acercaran. Marinette fue la primera en moverse y Adrien la escoltó, el ramo de flores apretado entre su brazo y su pecho.

El camino rocoso era lo suficientemente ancho como para caminar lo suficientemente apartado del peligro de los autos que entraban. La tumba no estaba cerca.

Marinette se fue adelantando hasta quedar a la altura de su marido y le preguntó dónde estaba el guía que fue a buscar. Oliver dijo que no lo halló pero no era problema alguno, porque él era capaz de encontrarla sin ayuda. Todo muy raro, porque el cementerio era enorme. Adrien no quiso preguntar. Sospechaba que Oliver lo tuvo todo planeado con antelación y en cierta forma, envidiaba que fuera tan atento con los detalles.

—¿Es aquí? —preguntó Marinette cuando su esposo se detuvo en una doble curva y lo adelantó para observar el nombre de la lápida más cercana.

Oliver negó, se acercó y tomó con suavidad y cariño los hombros de su esposa. Luego, se posó a su derecha e inclinó el cuerpo para asir su menuda y delgada mano. Con la que le quedaba libre Oliver apuntó en dirección a un conjunto de lápidas con forma de ángel y muy decoradas que se encontraban al final del camino izquierdo.

—Es la que tiene al ángel con un oso de peluche, junto a ese viejo árbol descascarado —indicó—. Ella adoraba a ese muñeco.

—Fue un regalo de su madre —agregó Adrien—. O eso fue lo que ella siempre creyó.

Marinette estaba contrariada.

—Adrien dijo que no nos llevábamos bien.

Oliver se mofó y tiró de su brazo cuando comenzó a caminar en dirección a la lápida. Adrien se apresuró en seguirlos.

—Yo no los conocí cuando estaban en el colegio —respondió—, así que no puedo decir si está bromeando o no.

—Yo no bromeo —protestó Adrien.

Oliver apenas lo miró, carcajeándose de él.

—Claro y yo no soy un panadero —contragolpeó.

Adrien no podía discutir contra él, Oliver le iba a ganar de una u otra manera, como siempre que discutían. Apretó las flores y se aumentó el ritmo de sus pasos para zanjar la distancia que se había formado entre ellos.

—Ella siempre fue distinta —agregó Adrien—. Macabramente distinta.

Marinette parpadeó, desorientada.

—Me siento culpable por no venir a verla antes.

—Su padre tenía prohibido que cualquier otra persona que no fuera él la viera —le recordó Oliver—. No es tu culpa.

A pesar de que los años habían dañado el pelo de Marinette y que cada vez se le drenaba más el color negro, el sol bañó sus cabellos ordenados en un moño con forma de tomate, provocando que este brillara de la misma forma que cuando era joven. Ver esas señales de envejecimiento eran como un golpe en la boca del estómago. Sus manos delicadas, las arrugas en el borde de sus ojos y en la comisura de la boca que se acentuaban cuando sonreía, sus hombros encorvados como si siempre estuviera cansada. Y su cabeza no la ayudaba.

Por suerte estaban Oliver y Andrea, que la rejuvenecían e iluminaban sus días. Y aunque le doliera reconocerlo, Adrien estaba agradecido de que ellos hubiera llegado y arreglado lo que él rompió.

—Dime más sobre nosotros —pidió Marinette cuando los alcanzó.

Adrien asintió e hizo memoria.

—Nosotros nos hicimos amigos porque ella pegó una goma de mascar en tu asiento y yo traté se sacarla antes de que llegaras. Cuando me viste creíste que fui yo y me odiaste por ser amigo de Chloé.

—Eso no suena como una historia de amistad.

—Aún no he terminado —respondió sonriendo ante la mirada confundida—. Al salir de clases estaba lloviendo y habías olvidado tu paraguas. A mi me venían a buscar, así que te pasé el mío y te expliqué todo el mal entendido. A Chloé no le agradó que nos convirtiéramos en amigos así que solía desquitarse contigo.

—Eso suena exactamente como ella —bromeó Oliver y se detuvo. Tanto Adrien como Marinette lo imitaron—. Llegamos.

Marinette parpadeó y estudió la planicie que la rodeaba, las lápidas de distintas figuras de ángeles que la rodeaban, sus dulces rostros petrificados que miraban amablemente la tumba que protegían, los nombres y fechas gravados en piedra y decoraciones traídas por los seres queridos que aún estaban vivos. Finalmente, sus ojos confundidos volvieron a fijarse a su esposo; había olvidado cuál era la que él le señaló hace unos minutos atrás.

El estómago de Adrien dio un vuelco, apretando fuertemente el tallo de las flores en su palma.

Oliver era muy perceptivo. Su hija había adquirido eso de él, como casi todo lo demás. Le señaló el árbol de tronco grueso que se inclinaba levemente en dirección a la lápida del ángel con el oso de peluche, sus largas ramas cubriéndola como si la quisiera proteger de los rayos o del viento y la lluvia.

Era una lápida hermosa y limpia, de seguro el ex-alcalde se había encargado de mantenerla en buen estado hasta el momento de su muerte, e incluso pudo haber tenido un plan para cuando ya no estuviera. Llamó su atención que en la base de la tumba hubiera un dibujo infantil enmarcado, le recordaba a los viejos dibujos de Andrea.

—Aquí estamos —señaló Oliver agachándose para apartar un par de hojas que tapaban el nombre—. Hola Chloé.

Marinette dio un paso más cerca, su rosto aún expresando la misma confusión de antes a pesar de los intentos de Adrien por hacerle recordar a la mujer que murió salvándoles la vida. Chloé, que siempre la molestaba cuando eran civiles, pero que la admiraba cuando eran héroes y seguía sus pasos esperando ser algún día como ella y ganarse la admiración de su madre y Ladybug.

A pesar de sus problemas con la empatía, a pesar de que no fue la más sincera sobre sus sentimientos, ni la más aplicada, fue una buena compañera de batalla.

—¿Por qué al lado de un árbol?

« _No quieres saberlo_ », pareció decir la aquejada mirada de Oliver cuando la subió.

—Porque ella era especial —respondió en cambio Adrien—. Las personas especiales merecen los mejores lugares.

Marinette pareció comprender y asintiendo sin dejar de mirar la lápida, se agachó junto a su esposo y acercó lentamente los dedos al nombre gravado, acariciando tiernamente los trazo de este. En silencio releyó el nombre una y otra vez, como queriendo guardarlo en su memoria.

Cerró los ojos y Adrien se inclinó a dejar las flores junto al dibujo.

Chloé Bourgeois.

—Me contaron que no éramos precisamente amigas —oyó decir a Marinette, quien seguía sin abrir los ojos, con sus dos manos sobre la lápida—, y que me molestabas colocando goma de mascar en mi asiento. Pero tengo la sensación, de que si estás aquí, ha sido por un acto noble. No tengo recuerdos tuyos, se fueron todos, pero tengo una foto tuya en mi casa y llamé a mi hija con el nombre que tú hubieras deseado llamar a la tuya. No sé si he hecho bien en hacerlo y espero que no te moleste, pero sé que cuando lo hice fue porque sentía que necesitaba conmemorar tu valentía de alguna manera. De lo importante que fuiste para París, para mi —abrió los ojos, una sonrisa cálida asomando por sus labios—. Gracias, Chloé, gracias por tanto. Prometo venir a verte más seguido. _  
_

Oliver posó su mano por sobre la de su esposa.

—Muchas gracias Chloé —repitió—. Hasta la próxima.

Esa fue una señal de que había terminado, así que Oliver la ayudó a levantarse tomándola por la cintura.

Si seguían más tiempo ahí la cabeza de Marinette se iba a exigir más allá de lo que podía, por lo que Oliver le propuso volver al auto y ella aceptó. Adrien se sorprendió de no verla derramar lágrimas. Acariciándole los hombros, dieron media vuelta y emprendieron su camino de vuelta al vehículo. Después de unos metros, al darse cuenta Oliver de que Adrien no los seguía, volteó a mirarlo con una expresión curiosa.

—Yo los alcanzo luego —dijo Adrien apuntando a la tumba—. También tengo algo que decirle.

Cuando desaparecieron de su vista, Adrien se giró a la tumba y leyó el nombre de su amiga de la infancia, la culpa formando un nudo en su garganta, quemándole los pulmones. Abrió el bolsillo de su pantalón y se extrajo una pequeña fotografía de una mujer de aspecto similar a la fotografía que Marinette tenía de Chloé. La posó junto al osos de peluche del ángel.

—Creí que desearías tener una foto de ella cerca. Tu madre siempre fue especial para ti, a pesar de todo lo que te hizo pasar —se quedó en silencio unos segundos, esperando que el dolor lo dejara hablar sin romperse—. También prometo visitarte más seguido ahora que sé que estás aquí. No mereces ser olvidada, nadie lo hace.

La mujer de la foto lo miraba con unos ojos conocidos. Tragando la bilis en su garganta, Adrien se dio media vuelta y siguió el camino por donde habían desaparecido Marinette y Oliver.

¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿por qué se sentía mal que por fin hubiera cerrado una de las muchas puertas que aún seguía abiertas?

Tal vez tenía miedo de empezar a perdonarse a si mismo.

Tal vez intentaba no hacerlo.

 **...**

Cuando Andrea cumplió los dieciséis años, Adrien le entregó el prodigio que contenía a Tikki. La kwami estaba agradecida. Ni siquiera intentó que fuera un misterio, pero no le reveló su identidad. Andrea saltó de felicidad, tan sorprendida como esperanzada de las historias que algún día escuchó. Una vida oyendo inconscientemente de los logros de su madre, amándola con la misma intensidad que las personas que en aquellos tiempos la conocieron.

Adrien se dio el tiempo de enseñarle los altibajos de portar un prodigio tan poderoso mientras combatían juntos a Sojakak. Andrea era una alumna excelente.

Marinette no estaba tan contenta con la noticia. _Es demasiado peligro_ , no podía dormir tranquila sabiendo que su hija se arriesgaba. Adrien intentó convencerla y aunque terminaron enojados, Marinette dejó que Andrea de quedara con Tikki. Confiaba por lo menos en que su pequeña amiga fuera a proteger a su hija. Algo herido por la sinceridad, Adrien dejó de visitar la panadería, pero su fuerza de voluntad era débil.

Oliver lo recibió y le dio la bienvenida con un abrazo cuando volvió. Marinette lo ignoraba, pero unas palabras de su esposo bastaron para que volviera a hablarle a Adrien. Es feliz con que Marinette simplemente no se hubiese olvidado de su nombre, pero no podía ignorar la sonrisa y el dolor en su mejillas cuando se acostó a dormir.

 **…**

La hija de Marinette y Oliver analizó el costado suave y redondeado del yo-yo, probó la resistencia del delgado hilo por quinta vez en el día y comprobó el bienestar de París. El Arco del Triunfo, a su espalda, envuelto en brillantes partículas rojas, blancas y negras, regresaba a su estado anterior al conflicto. Sonriendo complacida, Andrea — _Ladybug_ — hinchó el pecho con orgullo poco disimulado.

Con un seco chasqueo de la lengua, Chat Noir aterrizó con una suave caída a su lado. El frío allegado del invierno caló en su rostro al apoyarse en su rodilla, inclinando el rostro para comprobar los últimos rastros de a magia reparadora de Tikki.

—Eso fue rápido —comentó.

—Era un enemigo fácil, no me alabes sin una razón seria —se llevó una mano a la cadera—. Es el tercer ataque en una semana. Es raro Sojakak se de el tiempo para darnos tantos problemas. ¿Será que planea algo grande? o tal vez no está planeando nada en absoluto y solo nos ataca con lo que tiene.

¿Por qué los atacaría Sojakak? ¿alguna razón visceral que creía que daba la pena para lastimar a París, o el simple placer de lastimar a otros?

—¿Alguna vez te han pedido tus aros?

Andrea lo miró como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Se llevó protectoramente una mano a la oreja derecha, cubriendo la joya con su palma y dedos.

—No, ¿por qué? ¿es eso lo que buscan?

—Antes, con Hawk Moth, sí.

Esa confirmación la confundió.

A Chat lo ahogaba el asco que le producía el recuerdo de una masa de akumatizados buscándolo con la intención de arrebatarle los prodigios. A Marinette gritando porque no podía luchar contra el akuma sin un prodigio y él suplicando.

—Ah, entonces te refieres a la antigua Ladybug.

Chat Noir asintió.

—¿Cómo se llamaba? Es decir, su verdadera identidad. Si es que la llegaste a conocer tanto, ¿no decían los blogs de la tía Alya que salieron juntos?

Si Andrea llegaba a saber que su madre solía salvar a París junto a él, las cosas podrían no volver a ser como antes en el rango de lo cómodo. También había en sus razones un poco de miedo, obviamente, no deseaba que los recuerdos de Marinette como Ladybug fueran tan expuestos a esa realidad y en algún momento la cabeza de Chat tomara el giro equivocado.

—Eres muy curiosa, lady —se burló.

Andrea suspiró.

—Supongo que ese es otro no.

—Lo siento, te lo diré algún día, lo prometo.

Los hombros de Andrea que decayeron decepcionados, sus ojos castaños escudriñando el horizonte, evitando mirarlo de frente.

—¿Al menos podrías decirme por qué Hawk Moth quería los prodigios?

Chat Noir se encogió de hombros casi por inercia, acostumbrado a negar la mayoría de sus preguntas, pero se percató de que estaba haciendo algo estúpido y se recompuso frotándose el hombro para no volver a hacerlo, agradeciendo que no lo estuviera mirando. Su padre en aquellos tiempos había estado tan ciego por la desaparición de su esposa, que lo único que deseaba era conseguir los miraculous y devolverla a ellos. Adrien en algún momento de la revelación tuvo el egoísta deseo de creer sus palabras, pero después de ver lo que había hecho su propio deseo, no quería pensar quién serían los siguientes si Gabriel lograba conseguirlos.

Y aquí estaba ahora, cuidando de la hija de Ladybug. ¿No era un muchacho suertudo?

—Son muy poderosos estos enemigos _little lady_ , así que te recomiendo jamás sacarte los aros a menos que sea necesario —la alertó.

Andrea alzó una ceja, molesta.

—¿Crees que soy tan despistada como para perderlos?

—Puede ocurrir cualquier cosa, no tienes por qué sacar las garras.

Alzó la otra ceja.

—Eres muy molesto —escupió.

Y ella era demasiado honesta.

Para molestarla un poco más, Chat Noir dijo:

—Un poco más de respeto con tus mayores, muchachita.

—Tienes diecinueve años, yo tengo dieciséis —señaló Ladybug nueva, por fin atreviéndose a mirarlo, apuntándolo y luego apuntándose el pecho con un vago intento de orgullo—. Solo tenemos tres años de diferencia y estoy segura de que soy mejor en todo.

—Mis diecinueve años son una pintura —reclamó Chat Noir—. Sabes que soy inmortal.

—Inmortalmente _estúpido_ , querrás decir.

Casi extrañaba a la Andrea anterior, la que estaba detrás del cambio drástico, cuando era una niña dulce, alegre y atenta. Sonriendo con cierta nostalgia, Chat Noir se aproximó y le palpó la cabeza con cariño. Si no fuera porque esa niña lo mantenía en alerta todos los días, se habría dejado a sí mismo perderse en el dolor hace mucho tiempo. Era uno de sus últimos contactos con la tierra y la realidad, después de Marinette.

Andrea lo apartó con un golpe y evitando que Chat pudiera ver su rostro sonrojado.

—Algún día te diré quién era ella. Te lo prometo.

Haciendo un vago ademán de manos, la nueva Ladybug hizo girar el yo-yo.

—Más te vale. No soy una persona especialmente paciente.

—Sí, ya me _purr_ -caté de eso.

Andrea guardó silencio, con la vista concentrada de nuevo en el horizonte y el ceño completamente fruncido, concentrada. Las siguientes palabras, o la siguiente duda, fue como un peso extra para su boca.

—¿Y también podré saber... _tú_ identidad, Chat? —finalmente soltó, aún evitando sus ojos.

De alguna forma, Andrea le recordaba a él en su adolescencia, antes de que el libro se lo llevara. Solo que Adrien siempre fue más directo y además fue capaz de dejarle más de una pista sobre su identidad civil a la Ladybug de antaño para que ella uniera las piezas, ingenuamente creyendo que le prestaría atención. Al final de aquellos tiempos, Ladybug efectivamente descubrió quién era, pero no precisamente gracias a sus extrañas pistas.

A continuación, su voz salió en tono natural y ayudó a aligerar el ambiente tenso.

—Claro. Cuando ya no sea peligroso, te lo contaré todo, podrás preguntarme lo que quieras.

—¿Lo prometes? —Andrea le preguntó al viento y sus palabras se perdieron en la brisa—. Sobre eso de que responderás todas mis preguntas, sobre Ladybug, sobre el pasado, sobre todo.

Chat Noir cruzó los dedos y los llevó a su corazón a pesar de que ella no podía verlo.

—Lo prometo. Palabra de gato.

Andrea volvió a guardar silencio, con sus ojos fijos en la ciudad que tanto trabajo le estaba costando proteger. Eran tan difícil de leer, a diferencia de su madre. Naturalmente, nada en Andrea solía asemejarse a Marinette, razón por la cual a Chat inevitablemente la extrañaba. Verla en ese traje tan característico de la Ladybug de sus recuerdos, y estar aquí, presente para ver cómo la hija de su antigua compañera tomaba el puesto de héroe, no era precisamente el mejor futuro que se hubiera imaginado alguna vez.

—Y yo prometo —respondió ella—, ser igual o mejor que la Ladybug anterior.

Adrien Agreste sonrió para sí mismo; _anhelaba_ verla internarlo.

 **…**

Marinette estaba triste.

Estaba agotada y delgada y en aquella avanzada edad, Adrien tenía miedo de que lo que pudiera pasar. Podría perderla y su egoísmo no lo permitía. No estaba preparado.

También extrañaba a Oliver, extraña sus bromas, su actitud relajada y amigable, el que a pesar de conocer los sentimientos de Adrien por su esposa, no estuviera molesto. Siempre entendió todo y jamás se complicó con temas que, en su apariencia superficial, lucían complejos. Un buen cocinero que hizo lo que estuvo a su mano para mantener la pastelería de sus suegros en pie cuando Marinette no estaba en un estado mental y sentimental estable. La cuidó y se quedó a su lado incluso en aquellos días oscuros. Era un gran hombre.

 _Fue_ un gran hombre.

También sintió el peso de aquella pena que se concentraba en el aire como una mano que intentaba ahogarlo, así que una noche, cuando Andrea salió con sus amigas del instituto y la nieve cayó con un suave y hermoso baile, cubriendo las calles de París, se acercó a la cocina y presionó el botón del reproductor de música, colocando un disco de música que le había entregado Plagg. Su kwami había recibido su recompensa por el esfuerzo y se retiró de la cocina tatareando una canción de amor.

Era música suave, de aquellas que detenían el tiempo y contenían un mundo en su interior, arropaban, calentaban.

A Marinette le agradaban. A Adrien también.

Ingresó en la habitación de ventas de la panadería y la vio casi al otro lado de la sala, rodeada de tortas, panes y dulces, sentada en una mesa vacía mientras miraba a través del cristal la nieve caer en la oscuridad de la noche. Con la suave música rodeándola como un aura de belleza, Adrien tubo que recordarse que sus intenciones no eran románticas. Se acercó a revisar el fogón y comprobó que la última tanda de panes estaba casi lista, mirando a Marinette de reojo de vez en cuando para sospesar sus siguientes acciones.

Era la primera vez que Marinette cocinaba algo desde la muerte de Oliver. Adrien quería creer que era un avance.

Se limpió las manos en su delantal y después se lo sacó, dejándolo colgado en el borde superior del mueble de los panes amasados. Se acercó a ella. Hombro contra hombro, apoyándose ligeramente en su cuerpo. La oyó suspirar.

—A veces creo que estoy maldecida —musitó Marinette, sus pupilas siguieron el recorrido de un poco de nieve pegada en la ventana—. Primero los pierdo a ellos, luego a ti y ahora... — se mordió el labio inferior—. A veces temo de que Andrea sea la siguiente.

—Yo volví —respondió Adrien, sus palabras fluyendo de él sin pensarlo. Observó el envejecido perfil de su amiga— y no voy a permitir que algo malo le pase a Andrea.

—¿Incluso cuando yo no esté?

Adrien se mordió la mejilla.

—Incluso en ese entonces.

—Ella es lo más importante para mi —y Marinette lo miró, sus cansados ojos celestes brillaban bajo la luz del fuego de los fogones. Su miedo era fuerte y sincero.

Adrien pasó un brazo por su cintura, atrayéndola.

—Lo sé, lo entiendo.

Marinette apoyó su canosa cabeza en la parte posterior de su hombro. Apoyando la mejilla sobre su coronilla, también se dedicó a observar los copos de nieve, el calor entre ellos concentrándose en el aire.

—También quiero que te cuides —agregó Marinette.

—Descuida, soy inmortal.

—No lo eres.

—Llevo diecisiete años siendo independiente, puntitos, creo que sé cuidarme.

—Ivette me llamó para contarme que no quieres buscar otro trabajo.

En qué momento Marinette se había vuelto lo suficientemente cercana a su jefa como para intercambiar números celulares, era una gran incógnita, pero más le sorprendía que, con lo callada e introvertida que era Ivette, le contara a Marinette sobre los problemas económicos que ambos tenían con el restaurante y la poca clientela. Adrien no había querido contarle a Marinette, Oliver en esos tiempo recién estaba dando los primeros signos de su enfermedad y ella no necesitaba más presión, pero al parecer a su jefa ese importante detalle no le importó.

—Porque tengo la confianza de que puedo sacarnos del momento difícil en el que estamos.

—Estás siendo muy optimista.

—Tal vez, pero ella adora ese lugar. Quiero ayudarla a no perderlo.

Marinette no le contestó de inmediato.

—Podría ayudarlos.

Los hombros de Adrien temblaron con su carcajada. Sabía que se ofrecería para ayudar.

—No.

—¿Por qué? el dinero me sobra.

—Es mejor que no te involucres en esto. Yo salvaré el negocio de Ivette.

—No te entiendo, es más simple si me... un momento, ya entiendo —sonríe complaciente, como si la verdad alumbrara su día, y se aleja de su cuerpo, estudiando su rostro como si la respuesta se reflejara en él—. El maestro Fu acertó demasiado cuando te eligió para ser Chat Noir.

—No creo que él pensara lo mismo.

—Créeme, estaba orgulloso de ti.

No estaba acostumbrado a las palabras amables de sus más cercanos y usualmente solía apreciarlas, pero en esta ocasión tenía derecho a conservar más de una duda. Después de todos sus errores que llevaron a la casi destrucción de París, no era probable que el maestro Fu tuviera buenos recuerdos de su pupilo. No era momento para ponerse melodramático. Soltó las manos de Marinette y le ofreció la palma de la suya en una invitación silenciosa por ser aceptarla. Ella lo observó, desconcertada, sobresaltándose cuando el reproductor cambió la canción. Los envolvió una melodía suave y romántica.

—Baila conmigo —le pidió Adrien.

O suplicó.

Los iris celestes le devuelven una mirada intensa de ojos cansados y viejos. Tiene arrugas alrededor, el color de su pelo se había drenado con tendencia al blanco y el contraste con su propio cuerpo joven se hizo evidente cuando Marinette no respondió y Adrien asió su mano y la piel lisa halló su camino con la piel pálida y ligeramente arrugada.

Tiene miedo del día en que nunca más pueda sostenerla.

Marinette se levantó de la silla y aceptó.

Adrien la arrastró al centro de la tienda y bailaron. De todas las maneras posibles, torpes, separados, muy juntos, en círculos, con escandalosos movimientos. De todo un poco. Se divertían y con el pasar de los minutos algo de felicidad retornó a los ojos de Marinette. Adrien sonrió victorioso. La música cambiaba un par de veces, pero ninguna canción es muy distinta de la otra y siguieron bailando sobre la vieja alfombra roja. Se cansaron, ella respiró agitada, encantada, y él deseaba congelar ese momento en la eternidad.

Duele, le duele más de lo debería.

La última canción acabó y Marinette, con su cabello desordenado y su respiración errática, pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Adrien y lo apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

Adrien se carcajeó secamente.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Por todo el daño que te hice... por el que te voy a hacer.

Adrien la apretó fuerte. No la quiere dejar ir y quiere decirle todo; lo que ella sabe, lo que no. Quiere contarle que lamenta que la magia de su deseo le provocara alzheimer, que asesinara a sus padres, que tiene miedo de perderla y que aún siente cierto resentimiento por la presencia de Andrea, que desea ser él quién le devolviera la estabilidad económica a Ivette, porque sabía que podía y porque Ivette merecía que Adrien diera lo mejor.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

—Te amo —murmuró en cambio.

Marinette se carcajeó con cariño, no con la risa de felicidad frecuente. Hay cierto dolor y también incuestionable añoranza.

—Lo sé.

—Yo también lo siento por todo lo que te hice.

Tardó años en decirlo, pero ahí estaba, y dolía. Aceptarlo significaba reconocer que no se podía volver atrás y ocultar que estaba arrepentido de algo que le había ocasionado felicidad a Marinette, pero no de algo que le ocasionó dolor.

No había nada que cambiar, sin embargo.

—Ya está. Ya pasó —respondió Marinette con tono consolador—. No debes dejar que el pasado influya en tu presente de esa manera.

—Tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos antes de dejar mi pasado tranquilo.

Marinette no estaba de acuerdo con el plan.

—No te auto-flageles, ¿puedes? prefiero saber que eres feliz.

Las manos de Marinette le acariciaron el cuello y parte de la espalda. Depositó agotada el rostro en el cuello de Adrien, porque su energía y vitalidad ya no eran las de antes. La magia la había devuelto y la magia se la estaba llevando. Eran las reglas. Y aunque ella no quisiera creerlo, el precio del error de Adrien aún no terminaba por pagarse.

Gran parte de su culpa se acumulada ahí, en que sinceramente, no se arrepentía de pedir ese deseo totalmente. Lo volvería a hacer si pudiera, la traería de vuelta. Lo que le pesaba era todo lo que se suscitó después de eso, el daño que le provocó a sus cercanos y al resto de París. Al igual que su padre, su egoísmo lo llevó inconscientemente a atarse una soga al cuello y peor aún, a casi acabar con todo lo que conocía.

—No recuerdo casi nada de aquellos años —dijo Marinette, con un tono suave y distante. Se alejó y cruzándose de brazos miró fogones apagados—. Pero recuerdo verte desaparecer —frunció el ceño, esforzando su cabeza más allá de lo que su enfermedad le permitía.

—No es necesario que lo recuerdes.

—Quiero.

—Estás débil Marinette. Esforzarte te va a cansar.

Ella elevó el rostro y el celeste intenso y decidido de su mirada casi lo deshace.

—Quiero intentarlo —respondió y en la fortaleza en su voz hay convencimiento—. Es la única forma que tengo para dejarte ir.

Dolía, más de lo que quería reconocer.

—¿Podrías, por favor, no hacerlo? —preguntó, tal vez con mucha timidez.

Marinette entonces se percató de sus dudas.

—¿De qué tienes miedo, Adrien?

—No lo sé. Se siente como si estuvieras terminando conmigo.

Se siente como un adiós y no quiere que lo sea. Un brillo de reminiscencia cruzó el fondo de los ojos de Marinette, y se volvieron distantes y fríos cuando perdió el aliento impresionada. A Adrien le preocupaba que el recuerdo la lastimara.

—Marinette, ¿estás bien?

—Éramos novios —musitó. La afirmación era cruda.

Adrien no sabía qué responder. No esperaba que exactamente recordara _esa parte_ de todo su pasado juntos. Lo fueron, pero no duró más que un año y hubo un momento en el que ella desapareció de sus labores como Ladybug después de un accidente con un ladrón. Como él desconocía su identidad, lo único que estuvo a su mano hacer fue seguir con los aburridos y constantes patrullas que Rena Rouge organizaba.

El recuerdo no le dolió como esperaba, y una sonrisa se le escapó ante los buenos recuerdos que eran tenerla entre sus brazos. Ladybug lo había amado, alguna vez.

El disco se rebobinó y comenzó otra canción. Adrien volvió a tenderle la mano a Marinette. Ella la oteó suspicaz, distante por los recuerdos recientes. Si odiaba esos trozos de su pasado, Adrien podía ayudarla a olvidar. Luego de unos segundos, Marinette tomó su mano y Adrien impulsó el anciano cuerpo contra el suyo, iniciando círculos y pasos vagos.

—Sabes, podrías olvidarlos de nuevo, si no te molesta.

—Son lindos recuerdos, Adrien, solo me han sorprendido, porque que los olvidara no fue por la enfermedad.

—¿No te molestan? ¿ni un poco?

La siente reírse.

—¿Por qué lo haría?

¿Por qué? Él la amaba, sería la respuesta más simple y extraña, la respuesta que resolvía todas las dudas y a ni una. Pero no era solo eso, un sentimiento egoísta y profundo. Normalmente no era una persona que exponía absolutamente todos sus sentimientos, y no le gustaba que otros cargaran con sus problemas. Menos Marinette, pero confiaba en ella. Así que se lo dice.

—Porque hubiera sido todo tan diferente entre nosotros, con Alya, con Nino. Incluso con tus padres. Tuvimos nuestra oportunidad.

Marinette dejó de danzar y Adrien la imitó. La sintió sonreír nuevamente contra la piel de su cuello. Se estremeció.

Puede oír la respuesta incluso antes que las palabras cayeran de la boca de su amiga. Sin embargo, la escuchó, palabra por palabra.

—Amo esta vida —respondió y Adrien agradeció que no lo estuviera mirando, porque no quería saber qué expresión tenía—. Si me dieran a elegir, la pediría siempre.

Se demoró en responder, su cabeza era un lío de ideas y deseos entre lo que él deseaba y lo que ella anhelaba. Y cuando lo hace, cuando unos segundos más tarde llegó a una conclusión, se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando su voz logró ser serena y suave.

—Por lo menos estamos de acuerdo en eso.

Marinette sonrió. Adrien tomó uno de sus delicados brazos que rodean su cintura y alzó la mano para besarla: como en los viejos tiempos.

—Es bueno saberlo —mintió.

Marinette asintió. Adrien abrazó su débil cuerpo. No quería soltarla.

Tampoco quería que lo soltaran.

 **...**

El tiempo y la muerte se convirtieron en viejos conocidos: comenzó con su madre y avanzó con los padres de Marinette, con Chloé, Oliver, Gabriel, y finalmente, Ladybug. Adrien comenzó a aferrarse a los restos de su antigua vida, a personas como Nino y Alya, y aceptó a las que quedaban, como Andrea, Emma, Amalia e Ivette, por nombrar algunos.

La decadencia de su padre fue lenta, avisada y obvia. El golpe de todos modo llegó. Y cuando Marinette lo ayudaba a recuperarse de sus heridas, le tocó su turno. Una llamada de Andrea y todo había acabado. Su hubiera quedado en su hogar, revolcándose en su propia pena, de no ser porque Sojakak amenazaba con destruir París y porque había destruido la panadería.

Adrien invitó a Andrea a quedarse en su apartamento hasta que las cosas se arreglaran. Le entregó el miraculous del dragón a Emma, el de tortuga al hijo de Luka y Kagami cuando necesitaron ayuda.

Las heridas fueron difíciles de sanar, pero no era el único sufriendo y Andrea necesitaba de su ayuda.

Pelearon mano a mano contra Sojakak, muchas veces, demasiadas horas. Caen una y otra vez y todos juntos vuelven a levantarse. Es difícil, es doloroso y es lento. La panadería siguió destruida cuando el poder de Ladybug limpió París. Andrea pasó días lamentándolo y luego tomó una gran bocana de aire y siguió con su vida.

Adrien se tragó sus penas, mantuvo su corazón roto y la ayudó a reconstruir el desastre.

 **…**

La expresión colérica de Andrea le advirtió a Adrien que alguna decisión o cosa que hizo no fue de su gusto. La pregunta era cuál. Tragando en seco, observó indefenso la furia radiante de la hija de Marinette, esperando una cachetada o algo parecido. Segundos después, sin embargo, Andrea estaba estática, matándolo con la mirada, esperando que hablara primero.

Adrien se frotó el cuello y le sonrió con nerviosismo.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —sugirió.

—No —respondió secamente.

Adrien dejó de secar el vaso de vidrio y lo posó sobre la mesa, recordándose mentalmente que lo guardase luego de terminar de hablar. Limpiándose las manos con la tela, se giró para mirar a la muchacha de frente. La similitud física con Oliver quedaba en nada cuando arrugaba el ceño.

—Aprovecha. Ivette no te va a cobrar si le digo que eres una conocida.

—No quiero una comida gratis por ser solamente _conocida_ —respondió remarcando la última palabra, sin pelos en la lengua.

Adrien exhaló cansinamente. Así que era eso.

—¿Aún sigues enojada? Te lo conté casi todo.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¿qué estoy feliz de enterarme que el hombre que he admirado desde que era niña, es también mi compañero de batallas Chat Noir y que has estado enamorado de mi madre desde antes que yo naciera?

Gracias a Dios estaban solos en la cocina del restaurante y que no eran horas de trabajo y que Ivette había tenido una urgencia con una de sus hijas, teniendo que salir temprano. Adrien suspiró agotado y se apoyó de brazos cruzados contra la pared junto al lavaplatos. Plagg salió de su bolsillo y flotó entre ambos.

—Andrea, baja el tono de tu voz, por favor.

—¿Acaso miento?

—Qué escandalosa —exclamó Plagg, sentándose en el hombro de Adrien—. Te pareces a Ladybug.

Su sangre se congeló. Si no fuera porque Plagg era tan pequeño, podía atravesar cosas si se lo proponía y flotaba para trasladarse, Adrien lo hubiera echado a volar pegándole con el índice. Mencionar a la Marinette de aquellos tiempos fue innecesario, por no decir doloroso. Adrien personalmente aún no estaba preparado para pensar en eso.

—Yo soy Ladybug —respondió Andrea dirigiendo su vista al hombro de Adrien.

—Ya sabes que me refería a la anterior —contraatacó Plagg.

El fuego en los ojos de Andrea se apaciguó unos segundos bajo la aparición de la duda, pero solo para ser reemplazado por una más furiosa que la anterior. Adrien se preguntó de dónde había sacado esa personalidad tan fogosa, porque no fue de Marinette ni de Oliver. Nadie de su familia que Adrien hubiera conocido.

 _Tal vez_ contarle la verdad de manera tan cruda no fue la mejor de sus ideas, pero con Sojakak derrotado, nada lo detenía y no quería cometer más errores. No quería perderla a ella también.

Fue pura suerte que Andrea, con lo perspicaz que era, no viera sus dudas reflejadas en su rostro.

—Tampoco es que seamos tan diferentes, ¿no? soy su hija.

Adrien exhaló toda la tensión que acumulaba en sus pulmones y agachó el rostro. Los bigotes de Plagg le provocaron cosquillas con el suave roce contra su mejilla.

—Si estás tan enojada conmigo, ¿para qué viniste?

Esa pregunta pareció tomarla desprevenida. Andrea desvió la mirada al suelo de cerámica gris y se tomó su tiempo en responder.

—Te vine a dejar _sus_ cosas.

—Disculpa, ¿qué?

—Me refiero, a que Ahora que la pastelería me pertenece junto con la tienda y la casa, pensaba hacer una remodelación, algo que no me recordara tanto el pasado. Mientras ordenaba lo que destruyó Sojakak, hallé objetos intactos de mi madre que quizás quisieras tener. Traje algunos pero tengo más en mi auto y en...

—No es necesario.

Andrea sonrió entre condescendiente y complacida.

—Tal vez cambies de opinión cuando veas lo que traje.

Antes de que Adrien tuviera la oportunidad de negarse de nuevo, Andrea se llevó una mano al bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta y extrajo un pequeño brazalete viejo y corroído por el sentía como si hubiera tragado vidrio y le hubieran despedazado lo que quedaba de su descompuesto corazón. Era el brazalete que Marinette le entregó cuando fue a entrenar el vídeo juego con ella a su casa para el torneo. Creía que lo había perdido en la pelea. Marinette debió encontrarlo cuando la magia de Tikki volvió todo a la normalidad. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda y negó fervientemente con la cabeza, empujando la mano de Andrea lejos de él.

—No puedo tomarlo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella desafiante.

—Porque Marinette me dijo que no me aferrara al pasado.

—¿Y vas a dejar que lo que mi madre te dijo te afecte de esta manera? —Adrien no respondió—. ¡Oh vamos!, no puedes ser así. Eres un adulto Adrien, al menos toma una decisión por ti mismo —soltó una bocana de aire, exponiendo toda su decepción y lo observó con ojos repentinamente tristes—. Aún te sigues culpando por lo que pasó ¿no es así? Pues ya deberías dejarlo. Nadie más que tú te culpa que revivieras a mi madre. Ya fue, no hay nada que puedas cambiar, ni mi madre hubiera deseado que lo cambiaras.

—Eso no es exactamente lo que me preocupa, Andrea.

—¿Entonces qué?

Llevaba tanto años guardando el secreto, que no sentía que podía soltarlo así sin más, incluso si la mujer frente a él sabía más de sus miedos que su propia consciencia. Ni siquiera cuando su padre logró por fin dejar ir todos sus diablos y trató de ayudarlo con los suyos, Adrien pudo conseguir la fuerza suficiente para seguir sus pasos. Estaba perdido, asustado, indefenso. No sentir remordimientos por haber deseado aquello que desató todo ese problema no merecía perdón, menos recompensas como el brazalete.

Plagg se quedó en silencio, mirando.

—Déjalo así. Quédatelo, te lo doy.

—La _verdadera_ Ladybug hubiera querido que lo tuvieras.

Comenzó a retarla, pero ella lo detuvo.

—No me mientas. Sé que piensas así de mi, por eso me miras como si te doliera pasar tiempo conmigo. _Falsa Ladybug o Nueva Ladybug_ , estoy segura que piensas.

—No...

—No estoy molesta porque así sea, ¿sabes? Sé cuánto la extrañas, yo también lo hago, pero este es el momento para que dejes de vivir de lo que crees que a ella le agradaría ver en ti. Recuérdala de otra manera, los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos, tus constantes visitas cuando comenzó a perder la memoria, lo que fueron y lo que quedó. Todo sirve.

La tormenta había vuelto, tan devastadora como antes. Adrien se frotó la cien con la mano izquierda, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño. Oyó a Andrea acercarse y tocar delicadamente su muñeca alzada.

—Quiero ayudarte.

—Traerme eso no me ayuda.

—Créeme, te va a ayudar. Solo tómalo.

Adrien volvió a negar. Andrea no lucía estar cerca de dar un paso al costado, extendiendo el brazalete para que lo tomara. Ante tanta negativa, Plagg rodó los ojos y murmuró algo incomprensible a los oídos de Adrien, flotando hasta agarrar en sus pequeñas patas el objeto y alzándose sobre la cabeza de hombros hasta casi tocar el techo.

—Juguemos a algo divertido —dijo sacudiéndolo.

A Adrien no le gustaba esa mirada maliciosa ni que Plagg sostuviera el brazalete. El objeto estaba en tales condiciones de fragilidad que si se caía podía romperse.

—¿Qué quieres ahora Plagg?

—Tienes que responderme una pregunta —respondió el kwami balanceando el extremo colorido que colgaba cerca de sus pies—. Si respondes bien te lo devuelvo y si lo haces mal, lo destruyo.

—No te atreverías.

—Fui creado por la destrucción, no es un problema convertirlo en cenizas.

« _No se atrevería_ », trató de calmarse Adrien, pero la verdad era que la ansiedad le estaba comiendo los nervios. « _No lo hagas._ »

—Bueno —se encontró respondiendo sin segundos miramientos. Andrea miraba para arriba, sin mostrar la misma desesperación—. Suéltala.

Plagg se aclaró la garganta y preguntó:

—¿Lo quieres?

El rostro confundido de Adrien era un poema.

—¿Qué?

—¿Lo quieres? —repitió Plagg rodando los ojos—. La respuesta es sí o no.

La tormenta era devastadora y aún así Adrien se concentró en la pregunta. Obligándose a ignorar todas las imágenes y recuerdos del pasado. Lentamente logró soltar la respuesta.

—Sí, lo quiero, por favor —y apenas terminó de decirlo Plagg descendió, depositando el objeto en la mano abierta que Adrien.

Adrien parpadeó desorientado, dándole una silenciosa mirada de agradecimiento al kwami. Rodeó delicadamente la artesanía con los dedos. Extrañamente, contrario a todo lo que pensó, se sentía inmensamente aliviado por sostenerlo, como si le estuvieran ayudado a cargar con el peso del mundo.

Los labios de Andrea formaron una sonrisa.

— _Ese_ es un buen comienzo.

* * *

 **1)** Los prodigios van "evolucionando" con el tiempo, pero no es lineal, a veces es un habilidad más poderosa, otra veces no, en otras ocasiones reemplazan un poder antiguo, en otras simplemente se incorporan. Estas nuevas habilidades pueden salir de manera natural, o se pueden aprender. Depende del portador.


	2. Routed

**Disclaimer:** Las aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir pertenece a Thomas Astruc.

 **Advertencia:** muerte de personajes principales, romance, sangre. La personalidad de Carapace es diferente a la original porque lo necesito así por un cierto tiempo. Algunos acontecimientos también difieren de la serie original.

* * *

 ***** Casi treinta años antes, parte 1 _._ *****

* * *

Después de la desaparición de su madre, el mundo de Adrien se convirtió en una realidad de diferentes tonalidades de colores apagados; colores distantes, como el fondo mal pintado de una obra de teatro obligada para el final del año escolar, o el desorden de acuarelas hecho por un artista sin inspiración. Y aunque él no estaba contento con eso, nunca luchó demasiado consigo mismo como para cambiarlo. Ciertamente, logró ir al colegio y logró tener amigos y salir con ellos, pero nunca fue suficiente para cambiarle.

Hasta que llegó ella, por supuesto, porque ella sabía qué hacer, manipularlo. Con la misma sencillez que tenía para purificar, coloreó púlcramente todo, únicamente para convertir su mundo en un desorden explosivo y dinámico.

Chat Noir percibe que no puede escapar de ese nuevo rumbo que había tomado su vida, aunque nunca realmente lo intenta.

Así que en el momento en que los labios de Ladybug tocan los suyos por primera vez — _un beso real, sin la excusa de akumas de por medio_ —, su mente estalla en centenares de pensamientos brillantes y desordenados. Fuegos artificiales viajan caóticamente a través de toda su cabeza, gritando, quemando, derrumbando. Su impericia lo enclaustra, y repentinamente, se halla luchando consigo mismo; ¿qué hacer? ¿cuál se supone que era el siguiente paso a dar en una situación como esta? Y los brazos de ella lo envuelven, delicados, seguros, cálidos. Desatan un desastre mayor en su pecho cuando ella se permite viajar por su torso, por su clavícula, por su cuello y terminar en sus hombro, acercándolo más allá de lo físicamente posible. Ella sabe cómo avanzar, a diferencia de él, y Chat decide que es mejor dejarse llevar por la experiencia de su compañera. Torpemente, sigue sus pasos, con lentitud, probando, aprendiendo. La manos de Ladybug inmiscuyen suavemente su cabello, se cuelan detrás de sus orejas, acarician.

Ella se ríe con suavidad, cuando distraído por sus manos, Chat no le puede seguir el ritmo, y bufando frustrado, lo vuelve a intentar.

Siente que el corazón le va a explotar.

Todo lo que desea, todo lo que alguna vez anheló y sentía que ella no estaba lo suficientemente cerca, pero, de nuevo: ¿qué hacer?. Ha olvidado cómo se supone que se mueven otras partes de su cuerpo que no fuesen sus labios, y Ladybug parece encantada de tener ese nuevo control sobre él. Lo acorrala, lo empuja contra el pilar de metal, lo sigue besando y toma a placer cada trozo de Chat que todavía quedaba en su conciencia y que aún no pertenecía a ella. Si que seguía existiendo una parte de él así.

A la derecha de ellos, la noche cae en el horizonte, alimentada por el brillo de las estrellas y de la luna. Las luces del tejado sobre el que están parados se encienden, y son como grandes focos directos sobre sus rostros, los encandilan, los desase, y los trae de vuelta a la realidad, separándolos. Chat gime molesto, un quejido quedo que baja de sus labios antes de que pueda detenerlo, y Ladybug lo oye, y sonríe, y Chat cree — _está seguro_ — que ha sido irremediablemente entregado a su suerte. La sensación de una utopía soporífera sigue rodando por su cabeza cuando ella retrocede un paso, y sus ojos no lo abandonan. Él parpadea, desorientando, y enfoca su figura roja y negra bañada por las luces. El corazón le tiembla.

Ella es tan hermosa.

Se da cuenta que está conteniendo la respiración, y se recuerda, casi de manera estúpida, que necesita del oxígeno para vivir. Siguiendo cada paso, como dice el manual, le lleva aire a sus pulmones con acompasadas inhalaciones y exhalaciones, y espera, a que ella diga algo, que de el primer paso.

Ladybug puede ver eso.

Chat Noir no sabe qué decir exactamente, cómo se supone que se debe reaccionar cuando acabas de besar a alguien, así que, cuando no ve una respuesta inmediata en Ladybug, se dedica a observarla, más de lo que alguna vez se permitió hacerlo. El borde de su mandíbula, redonda, suave, la parte de la piel visible de su rostro, los aros. Y la abraza y el delgado y pequeño cuerpo de la persona que se esconde debajo de ese traje moteado le devuelve el abrazo.

—Gracias —murmura, no muy seguro de si esas debían de ser la primeras palabras después de besarla.

Ladybug ríe y su cuerpo tiembla entre sus brazos.

—Eres raro, Chat —responde con humor—. Nadie agradece por un beso.

—Yo te lo estoy diciendo ahora.

—Es solo _un_ beso.

Apoya su frente contra la de Ladybug, sin quitar sus ojos de los de ella, a pesar de que la vergüenza quiere hacerse paso en su rostro y de que las manos le temblaban. Mientras busca las siguientes palabras para decir, agradece internamente que sus cuerdas vocales hubieran encontrado nuevamente su vocación.

—Ladybug no le regala besos a cualquiera. Eso quiere decir que por fin viste que soy especial —ronronea, complacido. Y tan pronto como las palabras salen de su boca, el arrepentimiento baja como lava ardiente por su pecho.

Ella se limita a rodar los ojos ante los rasgos de egocentrismo, y sus labios, curvados en una sonrisa, suben y besan su frente. Cuando se aleja, una de las manos que sigue apoyada en el hombro de Chat, se traslada a su mejilla y lo acaricia. Un ronroneo intenta hacerse paso a través de su pecho, pero lo contiene, contrayendo las emociones que estaban siendo demasiado abrumadoras. Si no lograba controlarse, ¿la espantaría?

La sonrisa de Ladybug es demasiado brillante.

—No te tires tantas flores, gatito. Solo ha sido un golpe de suerte.

—Puede ser, aunque mi suerte comenzó cuando nos encontrados —confiesa, embriagado, acalorado, y definitivamente no está controlando lo que sale de su boca.

« _Plagg, ayuda_ » _,_ grita su mente.

—Qué yo recuerde, esa vez quedamos enredados colgando boca abajo.

—¿Un augurio de lo que vendría para nuestra relación?

—Tal vez.

Una densa y cargada burbuja de felicidad explota en el pecho de Chat Noir cuando la mirada que Ladybug carga sobre él está bañada en cariño y amor. Mirada que es acompañada de las chispas nacientes de un sentimiento ardiente y suavemente aletargado al que Chat no se atreve a ponerle una etiqueta, en caso de estar equivocado. Ciertamente, no está acostumbrado que Ladybug lo mirase de aquella manera. Y dios, en su cabeza circulan tantas preguntas: por qué, cómo, cuándo, dónde. Quería saber, por sobre todas las cosas, ¿qué había hecho él para que Ladybug decidiera dar este paso? ¿no era ella quién siempre lo empujaba lejos? La de: estoy enamorada de otro chico, lo siento mucho.

¿Significaba ese beso lo que él quería, o sus pensamientos estaban suponiendo algo más allá de las verdaderas intenciones de Ladybug?

Dulcemente, Ladybug baja su brazo, tomando la mano titubeante de Chat Noir y entrelaza sus dedos, el contraste entre los colores rojo y negro brillando suavemente bajo la caricia de los haces de luz, y tira de su brazo, alejándose de él y del metal e invitándolo a sentarse junto a ella en el borde del techo del edificio. Y él la sigue, con su cuerpo vacío y aturdido siendo tirado como una marioneta. A sus pies, el murmullo de los fervores de la vida de París los arrulla al igual que una suave melodía. Los ojos de Ladybug no abandonan el rostro de Chat Noir, y él se siente la inhibición que tanto intentó suprimir tomar presencia en sus gestos. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir tanta atención de ella.

Algo incómodo, se aclara la garganta.

—Ya sabes _my lady,_ hay algo que no entiendo —comienza, sus pies flotando sobre el borde de la edificación— no es que esté quejándome, porque de verdad aprecio que tomaras la iniciativa, lo estuve esperando casi toda una vida y estoy realmente feliz de que decidieras dar ese paso conmigo y hacerme el gato más feliz del vecindario y q-

Se ve interrumpido cuando los hombros de su compañera tiemblan al intentar contener una risa en respuesta su monólogo nervioso y acelerado. La mano enguantada de Ladybug descansa sobre el cemento entre ellos, y él siente la dolorosa necesidad de tomarla. Tiene que urgentemente recordarse no entrar en pánico cuando un nudo de ansiedad le explota en la boca de su estómago.

—¿Y el punto es? —pregunta ella.

¿Qué?

Parpadeando desorientado, Chat Noir se lleva una mano pensativamente al mentón; ¿qué era lo que estaban hablando? Es gracioso aceptarlo, pero lo ha olvidado mientras la miraba. El brillo en los ojos de Ladybug, como por primera vez se concentran en él con intensidad, y... se ha perdido, sencillamente, ha caído en sus distracciones. Hace un esfuerzo mayor por recordar, y entonces, lentamente, rebobinando, la idea se enciende su cabeza como la electricidad a una ampolleta.

Pensando en que ella estaba muy lejos, traslada su mano sobre la de Ladybug, vencido ante sus deseos, y le acaricia con el pulgar el dorso, esquivando sus ojos y agachando el rostro nervioso, esperando no distraerse nuevamente.

—No estás obligada a responder —le advierte, lanzando una sonrisa temblorosa, bajando las orejas y rascándose la mejilla con la uña índice de su mano libre—, pero ¿por qué?

—¿Por qué... qué?

—Por qué ahora... —se frota la base del cuello, sus propias uñas provocándole leves cosquillas. La observa vagamente—, después de tanto tiempo... y si esto quiere decir que hay algo entre nosotros ahora, más que solo ser compañeros.

La incertidumbre que cruza en el fondo de los ojos de Ladybug le hace retraerse y tragarse sus palabras. Puede que preguntarle no haya sido una buena decisión y Chat Noir comienza a lamentar sus palabras cuando entonces el rostro de Ladybug se relaja y él siente que nuevamente puede respirar tranquilo. Concentrándose en el calor acumulado de sus manos juntas, en lo cerca que estaba ella de él, y en cómo repentinamente quiere besarla de nuevo, aunque sabe que será un lío torpe y burdo y que puede que al final perdiera el rumbo de su pregunta. Así que no lo hace, y la observa, expectante.

Una risa seca, baja y alegre escapa de la garganta de Ladybug y el estómago de Chat Noir se revuelve.

—Seremos algo más si tú quieres.

—Sí, por favor —responde, puede que demasiado rápido y esperanzado y desesperado, pero no puede evitarlo; ha soñado con ella más de lo que puede contar. La sonrisa que asoma en los labios de Ladybug es entre socarrona y nerviosa, y las orejas de Chat Noir se crispan, ansiosas. Se aclara la garganta—. Y bueno... ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿qué ocurrió con el chico con el que estabas saliendo?

—Bueno, yo... —Ladybug se detiene abruptamente, elevando las cejas, sus ojos azules cargados de preguntas cuando junta las piezas de su última pregunta— ¿cómo sabes que salía con un chico?

La ha jodido, ¿no?

Dios, ¿sonaba muy desesperado si admitía que necesitaba que Plagg apareciera y dijera alguna de sus estupideces?

—Uh... ¿casualidad? —tantea.

—Chat —ella dice, su voz cargada con un ligero tono de advertencia.

—¡Bueno, bueno! te lo diré —exclama, alterado. Su cola se menea con incomodidad mientras piensa en cómo empezar. Mira para abajo, en dirección a la gente que caminaba, inconscientes de su presencia, y después a Ladybug, quien le devuelve la mirada oyente, resguardando su molestia—. Ehh, ¿recuerdas esa vez en San Valentín cuando te quejaste porque el akuma no te dejó entregar tu carga y regalo a tiempo? Bueno... —y ella lo sigue mirando, fijamente. Chat traga saliva y avanza, lentamente, con un hilo de voz— puede que por accidente leyera lo que escribiste.

—¡Chat!

—¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! —separando su mano de de ella, las junta frente a su cabeza, implorando perdón—. Es solo que, ya sabes, lo gatos son curiosos y no pude evitar abrirla cuando se cayó de tu ropa y estaba tan bonita, me recordaba a una carta que yo tuve hace unos años en la misma fecha y puede que quisiera conocer a la persona que me dejó en segundo lugar en tu corazón —y ante la facciones suspicaces de Ladybug, Chat agita las manos desesperado, espantando las dudas— ¡Te juro que no averigüé demasiado! ¡Solo supe que le pedías salir contigo en la carta y que al día siguiente estabas rara!

Espera que su explicación sea suficiente, pero cuando acaba, y ella lo sigue mirando fijamente, sin demostrar cualquier emoción que le advirtiera que era perdonado, Chat agacha las orejas y baja las manos, casi completamente rendido.

—¿Perdón? —trata una vez más.

Finalmente, Ladybug deja salir un suspiro y se lleva una mano a la frente, incrédula.

—¿Qué más sabes de él?

—Nada —responde rápidamente y Ladybug frunce el ceño. Definitivamente no le ha creído. Chat Noir se retracta de su mentira y chilla rápidamente—. Le gusta la música... y tocar guitarra.

—Dios mío, Chat Noir —quitando la mano de su cara, Ladybug sube sus ojos a los de Chat, enjuiciándolo con la mirada. Luego de unos segundos, en los que está seguro que ella se pregunta si tiene que perdonarlo o no, finalmente la ve relajar los hombros y destensar la frente mientras expira cansinamente. Chat aún no se atreve a gritar victoria a pesar de las señales positivas—. Bueno, mientras no sepas quién es él y mientras no sepas quién soy yo, supongo que no es tan malo.

—Eso era todo lo que decía la carta, lo juro.

—Recuerdo lo que decía carta —murmura ella.

El claxón de un auto llama la atención de Chat Noir brevemente, y aprovecha la distracción para concentrarse en los autos debajo de ellos y no mirarla cuando vuelve a hablar.

—Así que... —vacila, agitando nerviosamente las patas— ¿estás molesta?

—Muy molesta. Podías haber encontrado algo sobre mí en esa carta.

—Lo sé. De verdad lo siento —cambiando la posición de cómo estaba sentando, desliza los pies por el borde del techo de edificio y junta su brazo al de Ladybug. Ella era pequeña si se los comparaba. Tentativamente, esperando que ella no lo rechazara, arrastra los dedos de su pierna al brazo de ella, y cuando no ve ninguna señal de incomodidad, los arrastra hasta encontrar su mano y cubrirla con la suya. Ladybug suspira y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Chat—. y... no me contaste por qué finalmente decidiste darme una oportunidad.

Ladybug tarda en responderle.

—Podría haber sido ayer, podría haber sido mañana. Era inevitable, a fin de cuentas. Además... cada día descubro cosas nuevas sobre ti, y hace algún tiempo... bueno...

Recobrando parte de la confianza que se había escondido en algún recóndito de su cabeza, Chat Noir bufa con burla.

—¿Qué descubriste de mí, _my lady_? ¿mi encanto irresistible? ya era momento. Pensaba a creer que estabas ciega.

Después de tantos años peleando juntos contra los akumas de Hawk Moth, era casi imposible creer que Chat no había intentado confesar sus sentimientos a Ladybug más de una vez, recibiendo hasta el momento nada más que rechazos o interrupciones. Debido su exagerado optimismo, la esperanza no había muerto después de tantos fracasos, y sinceramente, creyó que Ladybug algún día le devolvería los sentimientos. Pero jamás esperó esto, que ella diera el primer paso. Lo hizo más feliz, de algún modo.

—No es eso, gato tonto.

—¿Entonces qué?

—No puedo decírtelo ahora —ella le guiña un ojo—. Es un secreto.

Chat bufa.

—¿Otro más?

—Te lo diré pronto, no te preocupes. Y no protestes, sabes que si fuera por mi te lo diría todo.

Aunque no era algo que le gustara admitir, ellos siempre han estado bailando alrededor de secretos, viviendo de ellos, alimentándose de la ignorancia. Uno más no les haría tanto daño, ¿no?

—Oye, Ladybug —murmura, apoyando la mejilla en la cabeza de ella, dejando que las preocupaciones se escaparan y se perdieran en la oscuridad de la noche. Porque cree que es lo mejor, y porque confía en ella.

—¿Qué?

Acaricia con el pulgar el dorso de su mano roja.

—Gracias por elegirme

Más tarde, cuando sale de la ducha de su habitación, con un dormido nudo de emociones complejas asentándose en el fondo de su estómago, volutas de vapor que escapan de la puerta abierta de su baño y su cabello aún mojado por el agua, Adrien cree que acaba de agotar toda su suerte en una noche, y que no se entienda mal, pues no había otro escenario posible y mejor en donde agotarla. Y sinceramente, Ladybug tenía el poder suficiente como para llevarse su mala suerte también. Se sentía irreal, ¿en qué momento iba a despertarse? Se ha pellizcado la piel más veces de las que puede contar, y sigue doliendo y sigue parado en esa realidad que es demasiado hermosa y cargada de felicidad para ser verdad.

El cielo se ha oscurecido antes de que él llegase a su casa y la única luz presente es la que proyecta la luna a través de las ventanas y que baña pálida y sutilmente el suelo. Plagg bosteza murmurando un par de cosas sobre su estómago y lo agotado que está porque Adrien lo ha ocupado por horas y flotando cansinamente se acerca a su reserva de quesos en el cajón negro. Adrien rueda los ojos, haciendo oídos sordos y presiona el interruptor de la lámpara que descansa sobre su mesa de noche, el círculo de luz iluminando parcialmente su cama. Soltando un bufido pesado, toma la toalla que tiene el hombro y se termina de secar el pelo mientras se deja caer en el borde de la cama.

Desde el interior del cajón, Plagg le lanza otra burla, pero no la oye completamente bien a causa del ruido provocado por la toalla al frotarse contra su cabeza. Respondiéndole con un gruñido adormecido, que prácticamente se ha adaptado a sus labios a lo largo de los años, frunce el ceño, consecuentemente preguntándose cuánto queso le costaría su arrebato. Apenas se quita la toalla de la cabeza, la imagen de Ladybug traspasa sus párpados cerrados, provocando que abra los ojos, y que observara pensativamente la poca luz que se extiende por el suelo. Ha intentado no pensar tanto en ella en las últimas horas, pero estaba tan enredado emocionalmente en su yo-yo mágico que le era imposible.

Y pensar que toda oportunidad con ella parecía tan lejana hace algunos días.

Es decir, si se paraba a pensarlo con más claridad, jamás creyó que su relación con Ladybug terminaría de esa forma en esa semana, menos cuando hace por lo menos diez meses atrás ella comenzó a tratarlo... de una manera algo distinta. Al principio, ella fue distante y fría, como si estar con él fuera doloroso e incómodo, y aunque Chat Noir intentó sacarle sus motivos, no recibió más que respuestas indirectas o excusas para abandonar rápido la escena. Luego, hace por lo menos una semana, Ladybug cambió nuevamente, y para sorpresa de Chat Noir, ella comenzó a hablarle más cercanamente, le regresaba el coqueteo, ¡e incluso lo invitaba a salir! Creía haber caído en un largo sueño, aunque ella nunca demostró querer algo más con él... y entonces ella lo besó.

Y las preguntas no hicieron más que acumularse.

Arriba de su almohada reposa su celular. Se inclina para agarrarlo y lo desbloquea presionando una combinación de cuatro números, luego le envía un mensaje a Nino sobre el trabajo del próximo fin de semana y le responde otros mensajes a Kim, Marinette y Rose. Es muy tarde como para esperar una respuesta rápida, así que lo apaga y lo tira sobre la almohada que ocupa Plagg. Sintiendo como si le hubiesen arrebatado toda su energía, se hecha para atrás, las sábanas protestando suavemente cuando su espalda se hunde en ellas.

—¿Suena estúpido si te digo que creo que ella sabe quién soy? y me refiero a mi como Adrien —le dice al kwami entrecerrando los ojos, observando perezosamente el techo oscurecido de su cuarto.

Oye el susurro quedo de la madera al ser arrastrada cuando Plagg sale del cajón.

—Es totalmente estúpido —responde con cierta indiferencia y humor, flotando cerca de su hombro con un trozo de queso a medio comer entre las patas negra—. Se supone que la máscara no deja que te reconozcan cuando te la quitas... o algo así. Aunque si tienes dudas deberías preguntárselo a ella.

—No puedo hacer eso —gime Adrien, llevándose las manos al rostro horriblemente avergonzado. Lo más probable es que fuera un presentimiento estúpido, uno que no tenía fundamentos para sostenerse y menos aún progresar. Ladybug terminaría burlándose de él, o retándolo, o ambas. No sabía cuál de las tres opciones era peor—. No, definitivamente no puedo hacerlo.

—Claro que puedes —replica Plagg cerca de su oído, el olor a queso invadiendo sus fosas nasales. Olfatea gustosamente su comida mientras la mira con amor, algo parecido a un ronroneo cayendo de su garganta. Lo vuelve a morder—. Mira, la cosa se soluciona así: después de derrotar a esas cosas con las mariposas, te acercas por detrás de Ladybug, le entregas un queso apestoso, y ¡bom!, le preguntas.

Adrien vuelve a gemir, esta vez desesperanzado.

—Me matará.

—Ustedes los humanos tienen formas muy extrañas de relacionarse.

Se quita las manos de los ojos y las deja caer sobre su estómago, observando a Plagg con los ojos entrecerrados, las cejas rubias fruncidas con ligera molestia.

—Oh cállate.

—Tú me preguntaste —lo acusa el kwami entre burlas, acurrucándose en su frente cual gato, su cola y sus largos bigotes provocándole cosquillas a Adrien—. Definitivamente eres raro.

Adrien pone los ojos en blanco, una sonrisa que intentaba ser burlona trazando sus labios, sin embargo, sus preocupaciones son tan fuertes, y el sentimiento de felicidad está tan concentrado en su pecho y en sus extremidades, que falla hórridamente, y lo que muestra es algo más parecido a un movimiento de labios tembloroso y cansado.

—Me lo dice una entidad que aparece gracias a un anillo y que le gusta comer queso —murmura entre dientes.

De la garganta peluda de Plagg baja un gemido osco y seco, exponiendo levemente su molestia.

—Es menos raro de lo que crees.

—Claro.

Ninguno de los dos habla por unos segundos, cada uno concentrado en lo suyo. Adrien puede sentir vagamente a Plagg removerse cuando cierra los ojos. Pero la imagen de Ladybug es tan vívida bajo sus párpados, que se obliga a abrirlos antes de perderse en el hilo de la conversación, y se deje vencer por su abrumadora felicidad. Se aclara la garganta, algo incómodo por la reacción de su cuerpo.

—Es solo que... esperé tanto tiempo por este momento, y ahora que finalmente ocurrió... se siente... —frunce de los labios, sin saber qué decir. Suspira frustrado—. Genial, el momento perfecto para quedarme sin palabras.

—Bueno, bueno, Romeo, soy especialista en quesos y en destruir cosas. Si quieres te digo cuál es el mejor queso para expresarle tu amor.

—No estás ayudando.

El pequeño cuerpo de Plagg tiembla cuando se ríe.

—Pobre de mi, he fallado horriblemente en conseguir que dos humanos se reproduzcan —exclama, exagerando su falta de preocupación. Sobándose las patas en la panza negra, se remueve toscamente en la frente de Adrien—. Bueno, no hay mejor modo de curar mi pena que con un buen trozo de queso, ¿está conversación me permite sacar una porción extra?

—Haz lo que quieras —murmura soltando un bufido cansino.

—Eres el mejor Chat Noir.

Le hubiese respondido a Plagg su actuación sarcástica si no fuera porque su cabeza encaja las piezas rápidamente de lo que significaba precisamente "reproducirse", en idioma humano, y su rostro repentinamente se siente caliente, y se lo vuelve a cubrir con las manos, espantando de paso a Plagg, quien se aleja flotando raudamente antes de desaparecer aplastado.

—¡Dios, Plagg, esas no son mis intenciones!

El silencio baja entre ellos con la suavidad de la noche mientras Adrien intenta despejar su cabeza de todas las imágenes que las palabras de Plagg habían plantado en su imaginación. El calor es abrumador, y su estómago se contrae con ansiedad cuando gira el cuerpo y oculta su rostro sonrojado en la tela de la almohada. Gime apagadamente cuando escucha las carcajadas histéricas de Plagg mientras se aleja de la cama para buscar otro trozo de queso.

Las imágenes que su cabeza engendra casi inconscientemente tiene la consecuencia de hacerlo avergonzarse más, y maldice internamente a Plagg por su soltura para hablar, entretanto siente su rostro calentándose. Definitivamente, iba a perder el sentido de su conversación si seguía distrayendo por cosas como esas. Pero difícil, pensar en otra cuando Ladybug estaba en todas partes. Ahogando su gemido con la tela de la almohada, ahorra su poca energía y concentra sus ideas en la razón por la que empezó ese diálogo.

Plagg suspira, asomando su negra cabeza por el borde superior del cajón abierto.

—Supongo que te quejarás toda la noche si no te pregunto —se queja— ... así escúpelo, Romeo.

Levantando su rostro, Adrien cruza los brazos debajo de su cabeza y apoya el mentón sobre éstas. Su rostro ensombrecido por la concentración.

—¿Que cambió? Ella me evitaba hace unos meses como si fuera la peste, no podía ni sentarse conmigo en un mismo techo, después era todo lo contrario. Y hoy... —aprieta los dientes, ligeramente impresionado y avergonzado por el poder de sus recuerdos— A lo que me refiero, no puede cambiar tan rápido, ¿no? Ladybug nunca ha mirado a Chat Noir de esa manera, por más que lo he intentado todo estos años, y ella siempre me decía que estaba enamorada de otra persona como excusa, pero después empezó a salir con ese muchacho de la guitarra... y yo aprendí que no era lo que ella necesitaba ... —se aferra con fuerza a la tela de la almohada entre sus manos, el estrés aflorando en su piel, aparando apagadamente la felicidad y la preocupación— ¿Es normal que tenga tantas dudas, Plagg? estar con ella es todo lo que siempre quise, y sin embargo, no puedo evitar creer que me estoy perdiendo de algo importante... Es decir, si ella sabe quién soy, ¿no debería tener también yo una oportunidad de conocerla debajo de la máscara?

Plagg no responde de inmediato, y Adrien lo oye moverse dentro del cajón de los quesos. Cuando habla, su voz se escucha apagada desde el interior.

—¿Estás tratando de decir que crees que ella te ama porque sabes que eres un modelo?

Adrien parpadea.

—Bueno... sí, pero no tan así.

—Y —sigue el kwami, alargando cansinamente la vocal— estás molesto por eso.

Alarmado por la conclusión a la que ha llegado su compañero, Adrien se inclina bruscamente, apoyándose sobre las palmas de sus manos a la vez que gira con brusquedad la cabeza en dirección del cajón abierto.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No! —exclama casi con desesperación— incluso si es solo por ser un modelo que llamo su atención, no me quejo. A lo que me refiero es... si ella realmente sabe quién soy, entonces... ¿me dejará saber quién es ella detrás de la máscara? Sé que tal vez es un poco apresurado, solo han pasado dos años, pero si estoy en la razón entonces no debería ser un probl-

—Sigue siendo una hipótesis, sin embargo —lo interrumpe Plagg.

Más de lo que quiere aceptar, sabe que su compañero tiene razón. Con la resignación esparciéndose lentamente por su mente, se recuesta de nuevo sobre sus brazos y considera lentamente las palabras del kwami.

—Sí, lo es —responde contra la tela de la almohada después de unos segundos—. Desgraciadamente.

El cajón se sacude suavemente y Plagg sale, flotando sobre el mueble con un trozo de queso casi del mismo tamaño que su cabeza entre sus patas. Empuja con su cuerpo el cajón y se acerca por un tiempo a la lámpara, degustando la comida. Es sorprendente que no se devorase la pieza de queso con tanta rapidez como en ocasiones anteriores.

—¿Por qué no primero le preguntas si te conoce antes de sacar tantas conclusiones? —le recomienda, sorprendiéndolo.

A pesar de que su traje de Chat Noir y sus secretos le ostentaban con la genial cualidad de la valentía, Adrien está seguro que la emoción no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se atreviera a preguntarle a Ladybug sobre su identidad otra vez. O sea, no es como si nunca antes lo hubiera preguntado, es más, en casi dos años de trabajo juntos lo hizo más veces de las que podía recordar, siempre recibiendo una negativa por parte de Ladybug. No la culpaba, Chat Noir era el impulsivo en el equipo, no ella, y como tal, era también su trabajo contenerlo cuando sus sueños tomaban el mando sobre sus acciones. Además, si le preguntaba de nuevo, en esta ocasión estaba la gran diferencia de que lo haría siendo su pareja y eso cambiaba algo las cosas, ¿no? No debería preocuparle, lo sabía perfectamente, era probable que Ladybug no se enojara con él, sino que gentilmente le diría que todavía no era el momento.

Incluso así, sabiendo eso, era inevitable sentir un poco de aprensión.

Sin embargo, era una buena recomendación de Plagg y hasta el momento, la única que tiene en su poder y la única que recibirá. No podía compartir esos pensamientos con nadie más. Así que decide usarla.

—Sí, creo que lo intentaré... —murmura, con voz tranquila y pasiva. Gira y observa al kwami flotar junto a la lámpara—. Oye Plagg —a modo de respuesta, escucha la queda y sofocada voz de su amigo a causa del queso con el que llena su boca. Adrien sonríe amablemente—, gracias.

—Cuando quieras, Romeo... —responde luego de tragar— y Adrien —agrega, la malicia y la broma deslizándose en gotas de las palabras.

Adrien duda en responder, suspicaz ante cualquier broma del kwami.

—¿Sí?

Plagg deja caer un par de carcajadas malvadas y suaves.

—Que la diosa de la creación me perdone, voy a sonar igual que el terrón de azúcar —se queja—. Debes recordar que es peligroso que Ladybug te revele su identidad mientras no detengan a Hawk Moth.

Parpadeando desconcertado, Adrien se queda mirando con el rostro desencajado a Plagg unos segundos antes de llevarse una mano a la frente para golpearse con fuerza. Joder, ha estado tan prendado con la idea y la realidad de que Ladybug finalmente le correspondía sus sentimientos, y la felicidad que eso conllevaba, que descuidadamente había olvidado por completo ese pequeños gran problema por el que se convirtieron en héroes. Hawk Moth aún estaba allá afuera, esperándolos, buscando la manera de quitarles sus prodigios, o akumatizarlos de nuevo.

Con la frustración ahogando mínimamente su felicidad, Adrien suelta un quejido.

—Supongo que esperar un poco más no me hará daño —trata de convencerse.

Aparentar indiferencia, después de tantos años de jugar a la doble vida secreta era simple para Adrien; tener los trabajos a tiempo, llegar a las sesiones de fotos, esgrima. Pero existían partes que no podía ocultar porque eran problemas independientes de lo que podía controlar, como la energías gastadas, los kilos de menos, o las horas de sueños perdidas. Y Nathalie, que llevaba calculadas sus calorías y le preguntaba a la persona que lo maquillaba por sus ojeras, fue el obstáculo más complejo en la vida de Adrien. Por suerte, podía contar con los dedos de una mano que algunos de los cambios repentinos de horario le había privado de ayudar a Ladybug.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que Nathalie se veía obligada a saber de Adrien, no era una lapa pegada en su espalda. Lo que agradecía. Y esa fue la razón principal por la que, cuando ella lo despierta al día siguiente, él no puede ocultar sus sorpresa. No ha sonado su despertador. Nathalie lo mira, parada a un costado de su cama, y le avisa que Gabriel quiere verlo y luego se retira. El corazón de Adrien está atrapado en un puño mientras se cambia la ropa y se arregla para bajar a desayunar. Afuera, es un día soleado.

Su padre está esperándolo en la mesa, un taza de café y un plato con un par de tostadas. Adrien toma asiento junto a él y espera pacientemente a que Nathalie le traiga su desayuno. A pesar de la felicidad que abruma su pecho por la presencia de su padre y su renacida costumbre de acompañarlo, cierta parte pequeña de Adrien no puede evitar ponerse nervioso ante cada movimiento, como si en cualquier momento, cualquier gesto equivocado y desagradable, fuese a alejarlo.

—¿Cómo dormiste? —pregunta Gabriel.

Adrien se sobresalta.

—Bien.

—Bueno, ¿saldrás con tus compañeros hoy?

—Puede.

Su padre asiente y no hace más preguntas, pero para Adrien es más que suficiente.

 **...**

Derrotar a personas afectadas por los akumas se volvió más complicado mientras más tiempo llevaban combatiéndolos. Desgraciadamente para ellos, Hawk Moth no descansaba en verano. No es que Chat Noir se quejara especialmente, después de todo eso significaba pasar más tiempo con Ladybug, tiempo que utilizaba para permitirse mirarla, apreciarla o para poder hacerla reír... y para recibir un beso como recompensa últimamente. Siempre ha amado ser Chat Noir, sentir la libertad, poder expresarse sin miedo como deseaba... y Ladybug.

Sobretodo Ladybug.

Desde el primer día que se conocieron que la perseguía, porque fue inevitable para él quedar impresionado de su inteligencia, del fuego en el fondo sus ojos celestes cuando la seguridad la acompañaba. Libre se cualquier inhibición mundana, intentó de con todos los medios que conocía para conquistarla, pero Ladybug era una mariquita escurridiza e ingeniosa que siempre encontró la manera de escapar de sus garras. Aunque al principio dolió, aprendió a convivir con ello, esperando a que finalmente llegara el día en que la suerte estuviera de su lado. Queen Bee solía rodar los ojos asqueada ante los intentos fallidos de Chat Noir, y luego aprovechaba las anécdotas para burlarse de ellos cuando Rena Rouge y Carapace estaban cerca.

—Deberías cortarte el pelo.

—¿¡Qu-!? —inclina el rostro en dirección a la voz encontrándose con el rostro invertido de Ladybug, quien lo mira desde arriba mientras se balancea suavemente bajo el hilo de su yo-yo— ¡Ladybug!

Y entonces, por extraño que parezca para una persona que se ha vestido con un traje mágico de gato con audición aumentada desde que tiene quince años, pierde el equilibrio, sus manos se deslizan por el borde de la barra de hierro a causa del sobresalto y cae en el vacío a su espalda, agitando los brazos estúpidamente en el último intento de mantener el equilibrio. Los ojos sorprendidos de Ladybug lo observan desaparecer en la tenue oscuridad.

Soltando entre dientes una maldición, Chat Noir se lleva el brazo a la espalda para sacar el bastón y extenderlo y encajarlo entre las barras antes de que su cuerpo golpeara el suelo. No iba a salir muy lastimado si no lo hacía, el traje no lo permitía, pero el dolor efímero consecuente del golpe sería suficiente como para que Chat Noir pretendiera obviarlo. Apenas logra mover el brazo cuando su caída libre se ve interrumpida abruptamente por el brazo de Ladybug, envolviéndolo a la altura de la cintura, y con el tirón cortando brevemente su respiración.

—Woah, cuidado ahí, Chaton —exclama ella, su aliento agitado golpeando la piel libre del cuello de Adrien y con su rostro iluminado por las luces amarillentas de la torre Eiffel—. Suerte que me tienes para salvarte.

—En primer lugar, fuiste tú la que me asustó, si no te importa que te lo recuerde —refunfuña, aferrándose a los delgados hombros de su compañera para no volver a perder el equilibrio—. Aparte, lo tenía completamente controlado.

Ladybug rueda los ojos y ríe.

—Seguro —se burla.

—¿Qué, acaso no me crees? —pregunta, fingiendo estar lastimado—. Pobre de mí.

—Puedo dejarte caer en la próxima ocasión, si quieres.

—Buena propuesta, my lady, pero este gato prefiere ronronear en tus brazos.

La suave risa de Ladybug lo envuelve en una bruma se felicidad, y cuando siente sus suaves labios presionar contra la piel de su frente en un beso cariñoso, el calor sube de su cuello a su rostro sutilmente. Chat Noir siempre había sido un gato que, cuando le extendían una mano, agarraba el codo, así qué esbozando una sonrisa coqueta, sube el rostro para mirar directamente a los ojos de Ladybug y presiona sus frentes juntas, un suave ronroneo bajando por su pecho.

—Me gusta esa idea —ella murmura—. Podría asustarte más a menudo.

—No es necesario asustarme, sabes, si me lo pides soy tuyo en un instante. Solo tienes que encender la gato-señal.

—Me voy a comprar una de esas.

Ladybug se muerde el labio complacida y Chat Noir siente la imperiosa necesidad de besarla hasta que le duelan los labios. Pero aún está considerándolo, preguntándose cómo se supone que se inicia un beso sin ser brusco y desconsiderado, cuando Ladybug toma ventaja y es quien se acerca. Sutilmente, los labios rozan los suyos, como pidiendo permiso en silencio, sus ojos celestes demandando una respuesta. A Chat Noir le gustaba pensar que era alguien de rápido aprendizaje, pero tenía que aceptar que en este campo de amaestramiento Ladybug le llevaba una buena ventaja y que él aún no era capaz de iniciar algún contacto. Ahora, con una mano de Ladybug ocupada en sostener el peso de ambos y la otra rodeándolo, era su oportunidad, y ella estaba esperando.

Ocultando lo máximo que puede su vergüenza, baja una de sus manos a la cadera de Ladybug, y la atrae más a su cuerpo. Tragando saliva imperceptiblemente, está a punto a acortar la distancia entre ambos, cuando una idea cruza su mente, y sonriendo brevemente con malicia, saca la punta de su lengua, notando la confusión en los rasgos de su compañera, y lame efímeramente sus suaves labios, carcajeándose internamente cuando ve su desconcierto, y aprovechando que ha separado los labios confundida, inclina el rostro.

Ladybug al principio no reacciona, su desconcierto por el atrevimiento de Chat Noir la ha congelado, pero apenas la lengua de él toca tímidamente la suya, se estremece, y presiona su boca contra la de él con mayor brío. El corazón de Chat late tan rápido que cree que va a escapar de su pecho. Sus orejas, relajadas, se mueven ligeramente para adelante con curiosidad al oírla quejarse sofocadamente, y por un instante pequeño de terror cree haberse equivocado en su estrategia, hasta que la mano de Ladybug que descansa en la parte baja de su espalda presiona sutilmente la tela en una entrañable caricia, incitándolo a seguir.

Obviamente, él no desobedece. Obteniendo algo más de valor, presiona insistente sus labios sobre los de ella, moviéndolos con suavidad y lentitud, disfrutando y empleando todo los movimientos que ella le ha enseñado, y esperando cualquier señal de afirmación que su cuerpo quisiera entregarle. Separándose unos segundos para ver sus reacciones, se halla con brillantes ojos celestes que lo observan con tanto anhelo y cariño, que no encuentra mejor respuesta en su abrumada cabeza que sonreír y acariciar su nariz contra la de ella afectuosamente, bajando la cabeza para besarla nuevamente.

El ronroneo es un relajante sonido que flota parcialmente entre ellos cuando finalmente se separan, una sonrisa suave danzando sobre los labios de Ladybug. Insatisfecho, y con una nueva seguridad aflorando en sus acciones, Chat se encorva con la intención de seguir, pero ella retrocede casi como burlándose de él y apoya la cabeza en su hombro.

—Hoy no hubo akumas —musita ella—, ¿por qué estabas aquí? ¿alguna misión secreta de la que no me has contado?

—Estaba aquí porque sé que soy un imán de mariquitas, y que inevitablemente llegarías —bromea.

— _Chaton._

Carcajeándose, besa la mejilla de Ladybug que está más cerca. Después, pasea la vista sobre las vigas de hierro que los rodean, y la gente que se pasea debajo de ellos, inconscientes de su presencia. No es una gran cantidad, pues anocheció hace ya unas horas, pero sigue siendo más de lo que usualmente era debido al horario de verano y a los turistas.

—¿Y si primero nos sacas de aquí? —le sugiere—. No me mal entiendas, adoro estar así contigo, pero de los dos, yo soy el único que puede caer de pie.

—Descuida, mi yo-yo es indestructible. No vamos a caernos.

—No es el yo-yo de lo que me preocupa.

Confundida, Ladybug se separa de su hombro y lo mira con una ceja levantada.

—¿Entonces?

—Dudo mucho de que puedas mantener tus manos alejadas de mi por más tiempo si seguimos.

Ella parpadea, y luego sonríe coquetamente antes de pasear los dedos por la columna de Chat, provocándole escalofríos. Tiene las mejillas ligeramente rojas.

—¿Esta es tu manera de decir que quieres seguir besándome?

Chat Noir le sonríe de vuelta.

—Tal vez —responde encogiéndose de hombros. La mano aún está acariciando su espalda, buscando desarmarlo. Chat Noir tiene que recordarse urgentemente como mantener la postura egocéntrica frente a Ladybug—. Pero tu quieres besarme más que yo a ti.

—Eres muy optimista.

—Es muy difícil negarse a acicalar a un gato, puntitos —responde, con un obvio doble sentido de la mano que viaja a través de su espalda baja.

Ella no responde, negando con la cabeza con evidente diversión, y el hilo del cual cuelgan comienza a retraerse paulatinamente, aproximándolos a la viga en la cual se envuelve el otro extremo del yo-yo. Ella quita su atención de él y se fija en en hilo. Han estado en esta posición antes, con ella rescatándolo después de que un villano lo lanzara por los aires, o deteniendo una caída de los dos, siempre con la adrenalina y la preocupación entre medio. En este caso, era de las escasas ocasiones en las que tranquilamente disfrutaban de la presencia del otro, sin apurarse, sin la necesidad de terminar con el akuma antes de que destruyese París.

Así que se dedica a mirarla, la luz bailando suavemente sobre su piel blanca y su cabello oscuro. Siente un nudo de ansiedad asentarse en la boca de su estómago. La amaba tanto, esperó tanto tiempo por ella, por tenerla en sus brazos y por no tener que a veces tragarse sus sentimientos, que permitirse mirarla detenidamente, sin el miedo adyacente a que ella lo rechazara, era como vivir en un sueño.

Y la felicidad contenida en su cuerpo era explosiva.

Alcanzando el suelo de la viga, Chat sube los brazos al borde superior antes de que el brazo de Ladybug lo libere, y se tambalea rítmicamente con ayuda de sus piernas para tomar vuelo y de un giro acrobático terminar al otro lado. Ladybug se ayuda con su yo-yo, que se retrae y la envía de un tirón junto a él, cayendo con la misma gracia y delicadeza de siempre. El hilo ha terminado de entrar en la arma roja cuando ella levanta la cabeza para mirarlo, y encontrando algo en los ojos de Chat, se lleva una mano a los labios intentando inútilmente suprimir una risa.

Confundido de lo que sea que ella vio en él, en su rostro, Chat cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, pero antes de que Ladybug tenga la potestad de decir algo al respecto, la voz risueña de Rena Rouge los interrumpe. Ambos giran rápidamente el rostro en dirección a dónde proviene la voz.

—Ustedes se ven tan tiernos juntos —proclama Rena, sentada de piernas cruzadas unas vigas más al centro de la torre Eiffel y apoyando su mentón en ambas manos mientras los mira como si hubiera descubierto un tesoro.

—Hola Rena —suelta Chat, bajando los brazos.

—Buenas noches Chat.

—¿También estás transformada? —se sorprende Ladybug, alejándose de Adrien. La parte felina de él quiere protestar, pero apenas pendiendo de su último hilo de cordura, logra contener el maullido en su garganta— ¿Ocurrió algo?

—No —responde Rena, parándose y saltando a una viga más cercana, su cola naranja volanteando detrás de ella como capa—. Salí a dar un paseo y vi que ustedes también estaban transformados. Quería ver si estaban en una cita —sonríe—, y al parecer no me equivoqué.

Las mejillas de Ladybug se tornan tan rojas como su traje y agacha el rostro para que las sombras cubrieran su rostro perturbado. Incómodo, Chat Noir se talla el cuello y sonríe avergonzado.

—Para nada. Estábamos —y se detiene, porque estaba punto de decir: _solo nos besábamos_ y es más vergonzoso que decir que estaban en una cita. Sus orejas se retraen ante la incomodidad—... eh... pasando el tiempo juntos.

— _Ajá_ —responde Rena. Por el tono de voz y los gestos de su rostro Chat puede notar que no le ha creído—. A pasar el tiempo juntos también se le puede llamar cita, sabes.

—¿S-se puede?

—Sí, sobretodo cuando hay besos involucrados.

« _Así que ella los había visto._ » Un nudo nervios traba cualquier excusa que quiera salir de la garganta de Chat. Suerte para él, su compañera no ha perdido su voz y, verdaderamente, sinceramente, se lo agradece.

—Rena, por favor —le advierte Ladybug, aún sin levantar el rostro.

—Oh vamos chica —Rena ríe, agitando las manos para señalarlos a ambos, deteniéndose finalmente en Chat Noir—, este muchacho es tu novio, ¿no? lo de menos es que te lleve a una cita o que tú lo invites a él. Estamos en París, la ciudad del amor. El lugar en el mundo donde hay sitios para citas en _cada esquina_.

Bien, no es que Chat Noir esté pensando en cómo sería una cita con Ladybug, por su puesto que no. « _Maldita Rena Rouge_ », grita el fondo de su mente _,_ _por qué_. Siente los brazos entumecidos, la cabeza ligera y abrumada por la idea de llevar a la mujer que tiene al lado a pasear, regalarle una flor, hacerla reír, besarla, abrazarla.

Definitivamente no estaba pensando en _eso._

—Estamos bien así —aclara Ladybug.

Rena Rouge se encoge de hombros, saltando en otra viga aún más cercana. Sus ojos viajan de Ladybug a él y Chat Noir siente un estremecimiento bajar por su columna cuando una sonrisa divertida asoma por sus labios cuando lo analiza.

—Eso es lo dices, pero al parecer tu muchacho aquí no está en el mismo tren de pensamiento.

—¿Qué? —esta vez, Ladybug sí levanta la cabeza para mirarlo.

¿Estaban hablando de él? tarda en preguntarse, inmerso aún en las imágenes que ha proyectado su cerebro en su cabeza, en los hermosas y abrumadoras que son y parpadea desorientado cuando las dos chicas lo están mirando fijamente. Tiene la garganta seca al momento que vuelve a encontrar su voz.

—Uh —escapa de su boca, _estúpidamente_.

Las carcajadas de Rena Rouge lo ayudan a salir un poco más de su trance.

—Tienes que apurarte Chat, antes de que Queen Bee te gane la pulseada.

« _Respira_ », se recuerda Adrien,« _respira profundo. Mantente genial, di lo que quieres decir._ » Pero por más que intenta mantener la compostura despreocupada, sus hombros están tensos y puede oír a su corazón bombear en sus oídos. Las risas burlonas de Rena Rouge son distantes en el momento en que Chat gira el rostro en dirección y toma una de las manos de Ladybug, quien lo mira con sorprendidos ojos cerúleos.

Puede hacer esto, no es tan difícil.

—My lady —comienza lentamente con un murmullo.

—¿Sí, Chaton? —susurra de vuelta.

—¿Quieres...? —se detiene, el resto de la frase flotando entre ellos.

Ladybug se muerde el labio y sube la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

—¿Qué salga contigo en una cita? —completa.

Chat Noir traga, su cola meciéndose detrás de él. Asiente rápidamente con la cabeza. Nota, dentro de su burbuja, que Rena Rouge ha dejado de reír. La sonrisa que amanece en los labios se Ladybug es la única respuesta que necesita, sin embargo, su corazón salta dolorosamente en su pecho cuando ella también asiente y se inclina para besarle la mejilla libre.

—Por supuesto, gatito.

 **...**

El orden de los productos no altera el factor. Es una realidad de la conmutatividad que Chat Noir conoce bastante bien, puede que no tan perfectamente como Max, pero lo suficiente como para entender que daba lo mismo si ellos hallaban primero el contenedor del akuma o si conocían primero la identidad de la persona detrás de la magia. Lograrían derrotarlo, al fin y al cabo. Eso era lo único que importaba: el final. Sin embargo, a veces ellos como factores no era suficiente y la creencia de que en algún momento llegarían al factor sin mayor complejidad comenzaba a tambalearse.

Para suerte de todos, Ladybug era una mujer inteligente y al maestro Fu le sobraban prodigios.

Chat Noir no puede quejarse, más aliados significaba mayor seguridad para ellos mismos y para París, pero desgraciadamente también implicaba mayores problemas, akumas más peligrosos. A Carapace le gustaban los desafíos tanto como a él, pero incluso con esa sobre disposición era peligrosa para el general de la población.

A veces esos compañeros extras significaba luchar contra conocidos una vez que también eran alcanzados por los poderes de los akumatizados. No le agradaba esa parte.

Su relación con Ladybug en los días siguientes, debido a su deber de héroes, son un embrollo de encuentros escasos y apurados a causa de sus prodigios. La pocas veces que tienen tiempo para pasar juntos es debido a que han tenido que detener a un ladrón o salvar a una persona de lastimarse, pero tampoco es suficiente cuando sus vidas civiles los obligan a separarse. No es que Chat se queje, prefería esos momentos a no tener nada en absoluto, pero no podía evitar pensar en llevarla a una cita, a dónde ella quisiera, a la hora que ella deseara. A veces, después de clases, Chat se transformaba y buscaba cualquier excusa para llamarla, pero no era como si los problemas apareciera solo porque se desearan y solamente una vez logró pedir su ayuda, cuando tuvieron que bajar a un gato gris de un árbol.

De los años que llevan peleando contra Hawk Moth, Chat Noir creía haber superado la ansiedad que conlleva cuando los akumas o problemas desaparecían por semanas, pero luego de la confesión — _si es que se podía llamar confesión a un beso_ —, todos ladrillos de la muralla de su control sobre sí mismo se fue cayendo uno por uno, hasta dejar sus necesidades a flor de piel. Rena Rouge, que era consciente de los sentimientos de Chat, solía burlase juguetonamente de él cuando Ladybug no podía acompañarlos en una persecución.

De todos sus compañeros de clase, su mejor amigo Nino, distingue algo diferente en él, en su rostro, en sus distracciones y ausencias. Así que le pregunta, ¿estás saliendo con alguien?, y Adrien no sabe cómo responder, el recuerdo de las precauciones inculcadas de Ladybug rondando como un fantasma por su cabeza. Asustado, entiende que necesita cambiar su comportamiento, que Nino no sea capaz de ver a través de él, pero se hace difícil porque es su mejor amigo y conoce casi cada rincón de su vida: sus miedos, sus gustos, sus sueños. ¿Cómo es?, pregunta, enterrándole casualmente el codo en las costillas, ¿desde cuánto? ¿La conozco? Alya también le pregunta, acorralándolo en los vestidores, exigiéndole una respuesta, más perseverante y obstinada que su novio, utilizando las distintas artimañas que posee para convencerlo de que declare. Era una situación complicada, y aunque pudo escabullirse de Alya esa tarde, se vio obligado a inventar una historia ficticia sobre asuntos personales lo suficientemente creíble como para que nadie volviera a preguntar. Marinette parece no creerle, sin embargo, y siempre se ríe de sus escusas.

Plagg disfrutaba verlo en ese tipo de aprietos, los aprovechaba para burlarse de la vida cotidiana de Adrien, y generarle más de algún momento incómodo. Si no fuera porque lo necesitaba para convertirse en Chat Noir, el camembert hubiera escaseado hace algún tiempo en su casa.

Ladybug no le ha pedido en ninguna ocasión que mantuviera en secreto su relación, pero él está seguro de que ella no veía con buenos ojos que el resto de París supiera que estaban saliendo. Así que frente a las cámaras mantiene la misma cercanía de antes con ella, un coqueteo casual o una insinuación de que seguía esperando algo de ella. El resto de la gente se lo cree y Chat Noir mantiene a salvo lo único que aún cree que se sostiene frágilmente sobre una base de vidrio cristalizada, al borde del colapso; y Hawk Moth con Ladybug son los únicos con la capacidad de derrumbarla.

Su padre, por otro lado, sigue en lo suyo y no se entera de nada de la vida emocional de su hijo, como lo ha hecho en los últimos años. Nathalie una tarde le deja sobre su escritorio un regalo y cuando Adrien lo abre, los colores se drenan de su rostro por un instante y no puede evitar sonrojarse debido a la vergüenza: _¿acaso era muy obvio que estaba en una relación? ¿qué tan lejos creía Nathalie que iban a llegar?_ _¿estaba su padre enterado_? No es como si sus trajes de héroes les permitiera ir muy lejos y no es como él estuviera pensando en hacerlo.

El maestro Fu tiene sus sospechas y el día en que Chat Noir lo visita para pedirle más quesos con poderes especiales se pilla de frente con la sorpresa de que el guardián le cuenta sobre las vidas de los otros portadores del miraculous del gato y resultó que el caso suyo con Ladybug no era uno excepcional. Era común que cada héroe hiciera su vida por separado, o que nunca llegaran a conocerse o a obtener sus poderes en la misma época, pero también era común que terminaran juntos.

Ladybug y Chat Noir eran poderes tan distintos como el ying y el yang, pero eso no quería decir que sus futuros no estuvieran destinados ni que ambos prodigios tuvieran que ser ocupados en la misma época. El problema, dijo el maestro, se centra en que nunca antes su relación hubo comenzado mientras no conocieran la identidad del otro. Esa revelación no le deja un buen sabor de boca.

Nunca se lo cuenta a Ladybug ni a Rena Rouge.

Se dice a sí mismo que es estúpido pensar que tiene que haber una razón especial por la que los portadores del gato y la catarina nunca terminaran juntos en el pasado mientras ignoraban su realidad civil, pero con el pasar de los días el miedo no disminuye e incluso se mete en más de un problema por tratar de mantener a Ladybug fuera de peligro. Ella una tarde, después de derrotar otro villano, le pregunta si está bien, y como Chat no puede mentirle, le cuenta una verdad a medias, y ella lo comprende y lo besa y al llegar a casa esa noche Adrien no puede sentirse más culpable.

Chat Noir no tiene problemas en dejar caer pistas sobre su vida a Ladybug, así que esperando que ella junte las piezas, le habla sobre Plagg, le dice cómo es, qué le gusta comer, que su personalidad es algo problemática y que tiene suerte de que su familia no lo hayan descubierto con lo escandaloso que es. Le cuenta que a él le encanta la música de Jagged Stone, que cada vez que puede sale con sus amigos y que adora estudiar física. No sabe si ella lo escucha, o decide ignorarlo, pero la ve sonreír en más de una ocasión y eso es suficiente para él.

Una noche, mientras patrullan sobre el tejado del teatro, los ecos lejanos de los carros de la policía francesa en acción les advierten de un problema. Ladybug es la primera en reaccionar, y balanceándose con elegancia en el borde, enreda la cuerda de su arma en la chimenea de un hogar cercano y lanzándose al vacío se aleja raudamente persiguiendo el sonido. Chat Noir hace lo propio con su bastón para alcanzarla. Se trata de una casa mediana de colores pasteles. Chat Noir aterriza su bastón junto a Ladybug y lo encoge para caer a su lado, ella habla con un uniformado que le explica que hay tres rehenes encerrados, y que sospechan que el causante de toda esa emergencia era una sola persona. Chat sonríe, ansioso por entrar a la casa y salvar a las víctimas, pero Ladybug lo detiene advirtiéndole que necesitaban planear una manera de que todos salieran ilesos. Sin estar de acuerdo por el tiempo que perdían al discutir, de un ágil salto silencioso cae sobre el techo café de la casa. Ladybug deja escapar un bufido, molesta, y lo sigue.

—Tenemos que crear un plan.

Chat apunta el techo bajo sus pies.

—No podemos perder más tiempo —musita—. Tienen a una niña.

Ladybug, contrariada por la verdad detrás de las palabras de Chat Noir, mira pensativa el suelo. Parece que ha pasado una eternidad hasta que vuelve a hablar.

—¿Tienes algo planeado para que entremos sin ser vistos?

Chat no responde.

—Lo suponía.

Los ruidos que causan los coches de policía son opacados por un chillido femenino, un grito de niño. Los pelos del cuello de Chat se erizan, espantados. Todo su cuerpo ha reaccionado al grito, y no se da cuenta cuando los brazos de Ladybug lo rodean, impidiéndole saltar a la batalla.

—Tengo una idea —dice contra la tela negra de su traje. En cuanto siente los músculos de su compañero relajarse, se separa y lo mira—. Usa tu cataclismo para cortar la luz. Esta casa tiene un jardín trasero, así que debe tener una puerta, tú entrarás por ahí, mientras que yo entro por la puerta principal, y llamo la atención del ladrón.

Algo en esa propuesta no le agrada.

—¿Y si mejor yo lo distraigo? Alguna vez que me toque el pez gordo. Los gatos somos felices con las presas grandes.

—Yo no soy la que tiene el poder de ver en la oscuridad, minino.

No puede combatir contra eso.

Usa el cataclismo para cortar todo flujo de electricidad que le de vida a la casa y busca la puerta trasera esperando ven en su bastón la señal de Ladybug. Agradece haber aprendido con el maestro Fu la capacidad de que el temporizador durara más tiempo, porque en esa ocasión no tiene tiempo para alimentar a Plagg con sus quedos hediondos. Ladybug está demorando demasiado en llamarlo y la ansiedad le carcome las entrañas. Es solo necesario ver el pequeño brillo verde parpadear en su bastón para que ocupe sus garras para destrabar la puerta e ingresar.

La cocina se encuentra vacía, pero gracias a sus poderes auditivos, oye el suave tono de voz conciliador de Ladybug distrayendo al ladrón cerca de su posición, en la sala contigua. Cuando la encuentra, las luces de los autos iluminan la entrada y oscurecen el cuerpo y las facciones de ella, quien en frente tiene al responsable con un pasamontañas en la cabeza, y una persona a la que mantiene cerca suyo pasando un brazo por su cuello y apuntándole con una pistola en la cabeza. De alguna manera, Ladybug ha logrado distraerlo de los otros rehenes, que, a las espaldas del ladrón, se remueven intentando liberarse de las cuerdas en sus tobillos y muñecas.

La niña, al verlo, está a punto de gritar, pero Chat se lleva la mano a la boca en un ademán de que guarde silencio. Ella asiente, las lágrimas mojando sus mejillas. La madre no lo ve hasta que toma sus muñecas y corta la cuerda con sus garras, pero no luce impresionada, y en cambio, lo ayuda a cortar las ataduras de sus tobillos. Después es el turno de la niña, a quien toma en brazos y se gira en dirección a la madre para pedirle que salga por delante de él, y sin hacer ruido. El ladrón, sin saber que en frente tiene a Ladybug, confundiéndola con un policía debido a que las luces de los autos lo ciegan, está gritándole cuando abandonan la habitación.

En la oscuridad del jardín esperan con sus armas desenfundadas y camuflados, un grupo de policías que se acercan para atender a la madre y a la niña, pero cuando se la va a entregar a uno, la chicha presiona los brazos alrededor de su cuello y las piernas en torno a su tórax. Llora, casi paralizada del miedo. Chat no sabe qué hacer, pero se ve salvado por la madre que se acerca y acaricia el cabello rojo de la niña, susurrando palabras de consuelo, prometiendo cosas que estaban fuera de su alcance, y poco a poco, desenredado los brazos y las piernas delgadas de su hija hasta que lo libera y la atrae a sus brazos. Le besa la cabeza y la mece con suavidad.

—Estamos a salvo —murmura la madre contra la cabeza de su hija.

La niña apunta a Chat Noir.

—Gatito.

Él se inclina a tomarle la mano. Le quedan tres huellas a su anillo.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que ir a ayudar a Ladybug. Te prometo que volveré.

Ella lo mira, entre avergonzada y aún asustada, y vuelve a esconderse tímidamente junto al cuello de su madre. Poco a poco, los policías vuelven a entrar en acción, acercándose a la mujer para indicarle el camino a la seguridad. Chat Noir asiente para sí mismo complacido mientras las ve alejarse, y está listo para irse, cuando oye el particular sonido de una bala al ser disparada. Confundido los primeros segundos, sus orejas felinas buscan el origen del ruido, distraídas, y entonces, cuando la realidad y la razón lo golpean con un ladrillo, el corazón de Chat se detiene en una dolorosa contracción. A su al rededor, los policías han alzado sus armas, alertas.

 _Ladybug._

Sus pies se sienten realmente torpes cuando ingresa corriendo a la casa, estorbándose entre ellos, enredándose con su cola, y ralentizando sus movimientos. Puede oír a un policía dar instrucciones a su espalda, pero no se para a escucharlo, demasiado encerrado en sus pensamientos y emociones, que lo abordan y lo abruman, hasta dejarlo sin aire. Puede oír su sangre bombeando en sus venas, su corazón palpitando en sus oídos, y sus pasos no eran lo suficientemente rápidos para llegar a ella. Se golpea el costado con la punta mesa al cruzar la cocina y ahoga un maullido. Sin detenerse, se soba la herida y corre hasta la puerta.

La escena que ve al otro lado no es precisamente lo que se esperaba y Chat puede sentir que el aire ha vuelto a sus pulmones vagamente. Asustada por su explosiva intromisión, Ladybug eleva el rostro rápidamente, y lo observa, su pecho moviéndose agitadamente a causa de la adrenalina. Luce abatida y contrariada y Chat está a punto de preguntar qué ha pasado cuando el hombre que está atrapado debajo el peso de ella suelta una risa seca y cortante antes de desmayarse. El rostro de Ladybug se enfurece, observando al culpable con odio contenido, se aparta y se para a la altura de su cadera.

—¿No te ha lastimado, my lady? —pregunta, acercándose a ella. Los hombros de Ladybug se tensan ligeramente y voltea el rostro para mirarlo—. Oí un disparo.

—No pueden herirme mientras tenga puesto este traje —contesta con una sonrisa—, pero gracias por la preocupación, gatito.

Mentira. Ella está mintiendo, puede verlo, en sus ojos, en sus facciones. No está herida, claro que no, puesto que efectivamente sus trajes no permitían que salieran lastimados, pero lo que Ladybug evitar decir es que tiene miedo, un miedo profundo y desgarrador. Chat frunce el ceño.

—Ladybug, la verdad, por favor

Ladybug lo mira por un largo tiempo, dejando caer lentamente la máscara de indiferencia, sus celestes ojos inseguros observándolo fijamente, y Chat Noir siente la repentina necesidad de abrazarla, quitarle sus miedos. Pero a pesar del hormigueo en sus brazos, se obliga a mantener la posición.

—Bueno, este hombre... —se detuvo.

—Estoy escuchando —la alienta.

Los ojos de Ladybug se pasearon por el hombre en el suelo, quien balbuceaba cosas sin sentidos y su fino rostro se ensombrece.

—Te lo diré cuando estemos lejos de aquí —responde con un tono contenido, y señala brevemente a el cuerpo—. Cuando estemos lejos de él, por favor.

Chat Noir la mira con suspicacia, intentando encontrar la trampa detrás de sus palabras. Al no encontrar algo que le sirva, suspira, dejando caer la tensión de sus hombros, y su cola se menea molesta e incómoda.

—Bueno —murmura, no muy seguro—. Pero recuerda que mi cola no te dejará escapar hasta que me digas qué pasó.

Ladybug le sonríe, pero es una mueca forzada y falsa.

—Es un trato.

Un policía de apariencia jovial les agradece por sus servicios y repentinamente Chat es el receptor de todas las preguntas y miradas cómplices del hombre ante la ausencia de su compañera, quien, sin quitarle la vista al ladrón, lo sigue con los ojos fijos en su rostro, sin concentrarse en nadie más en la habitación, ni siquiera a él. Chat lo encuentra algo irónico, porque él parece ser el único héroe en la casa, y al mismo tiempo, para la única persona que le importaba serlo en esos momentos, no lo era.

La casa tiene un aura aterradoramente taciturno e intenso cuando la abandonan en la oscuridad de la noche, como si en su vida pudiera ser habitada de nuevo por otra familia. Un periodista se acerca a preguntarle de los acontecimientos y al otro lado de la valla Chat puede apreciar a Alya saltando entre la multitud, pero el poco tiempo que le queda de transformación le hace evitarlos a todos. Ladybug no vuelve en sí hasta que encierran al ladrón en el automóvil y la vagoneta de la policía se pierde en la lejanía.

Acordándose de un asunto urgente, Chat Noir le pide a Ladybug que lo espere unos segundos, y parte a buscar a la niña, a quien encuentra segundos después sentada en una de las ambulancias, junto a su madre, aún aferrada a su cuerpo como si la vida se le acabara en ello. Se acerca para entregarle un muñeco de sí mismo que ha encontrado en su habitación. La madre lo mira, el sincero asombro bañando su joven rostro y luego sonríe, aceptando muy agradecida el juguete. Cuando se lo muestra a la niña, ella se lo arrebata de las manos y lo estruja fuerte contra su pecho.

La sonrisa de la mujer es radiante, incluso en esa noche tan oscura.

—Muchas gracias, Chat Noir.

Su anillo vuelve a parpadear y Chat se despide con una reverencia exagerada. Acercándose a Ladybug, la toma repentinamente por la cintura y ella no pone resistencia. Extiende el bastón para que los lleve lejos de ese lugar y ese desorden. La lleva al tejado del teatro, en donde empezó todo, y cuando la deja en el suelo, le hace prometerle que no se va a ir y corre en busca de un escondite. Plagg se toma su tiempo para comerse el camembert, disfrutando de la desesperación de Adrien, pero apenas va en la mitad cuando es succionado por el anillo entre protestas.

Ladybug está mirando el paisaje parisino fijamente cuando Chat Noir vuelve, silenciosa, pensativa. Chat teme que este tropiezo en su trabajo la afectara más de lo debido. Después de todo, Ladybug nunca había respondido tan bruscamente en el pasado. Se acerca con lentitud y se para junto a ella y luego de unos segundos de silencio frío y tenso, apoya los antebrazos en la pared de la esquina del edificio, buscando el punto en el cielo que ella observa fijamente. Ladybug no habla, pero sabe que está sufriendo, la conoce lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de eso. Odia verla así. Quiere abrazarla, le queman los brazos del deseo, pero no lo hace, respetando su espacio, dejando que digiriera la información.

No sabe si lo está haciendo bien.

Inconscientemente, su cola se mueve a la espalda de Ladybug y la empuja para acercarla a él. Sobresaltado, Chat frunce el ceño y golpea el cinturón para que la dejara tranquila. Mira a Ladybug avergonzado, diciéndole con los ojos que lo sentía. Ella ni siquiera lo ha volteado a mirar y esa reacción es suficiente para que Chat encontrara su voz.

—Así que... —empieza—, a ese hombre el gato no le comió la lengua.

Ladybug no responde y parpadea, buscando una respuesta adecuada.

—Algo así.

—¿Y qué te maulló?

Y hay algo de miedo, algo de resentimiento y algo de fragilidad en la figura de Ladybug, que tan extraño como simple, desaparece en la siguiente vez que Chat Noir parpadea, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

—Chat... ¿conoces a la chica debajo de esta máscara?

—¿Qué pregunta es esa? —responde con un inútil tono de burla. Alza la cabeza para fijarse en su rostro, en sus ojos azules, en los perdidos que se veían al observar la belleza de París—. Ya sabes la respuesta.

—A veces creo que te usarían si te dejara conocerla —murmura burlona, pero es plana, lejana y Chat Noir la conoce lo suficiente como para notarlo. Se encoge de hombros.

—Ya sabes, dicen por ahí que los gatos tienen cien vidas.

Ladybug ríe, pero es _tan_ forzado.

Tan falso.

—Son solo siete gatito, no te creas inmortal ahora.

—Estoy seguro de que leí por ahí que eran cien mil.

—Sigues aumentado el número —murmura Ladybug, sofocando la mueca de una sonrisa real.

Mariposas revolotearon en el estómago de Chat Noir.

—Bueno, bueno. Las que sean, muchas o pocas, las ocuparía todas por ti, _bugaboo._

Fuego efímero brilla en el fondo de sus ojos, pero tan pronto como está ahí, vivo, candente, desaparece. Chat Noir se consuela con la conclusión de que por lo menos ha encontrado una reacción mejor a la de cuando estaban en la casa.

Está a punto de decirle que podía quedarse en su casa si no quería volver a la suya, aunque eso requiriera revelar su identidad, pero Ladybug lo sorprende llevando sus manos a su cabeza y atrayéndolo bruscamente para besarlo. Como consecuencia del sobresalto, lo poco que ha aprendido con ella es borrado casi de golpe y es incapaz de seguirle el ritmo en los primeros segundos. Su mente se entumece, embriagado por la cercanía del contacto. Ladybug sonríe contra sus labios y baja las intensidad del beso para que Chat Noir pudiera ponerse al día. Y aunque sabe que todas esas muestras de felicidad son falsas y forzadas, quiere creer que puede lograr que no lo sean; con tiempo y paciencia. No sería la primera vez.

Ladybug presiona su cuerpo contra el de Chat y repentinamente hace mucho calor y su rostro no puede estar más rojo. La intensidad del beso retorna, construyéndose lentamente y lo descoloca. Le nubla los sentidos. Las manos de Ladybug explorando más allá de lo que Chat Noir ha sido examinado alguna vez en su vida, sacando de lo hondo de su pecho profundos y reiterados ronroneos, mezclado con sonidos a los que le avergüenza ponerles nombre. Cada nervio de su cuerpo quema y se estremece.

No quiere parar, pero no puede dejar que ella lo distraiga con tanta facilidad, así que la toma por los hombros y la aleja.

—No es momento para esto —musita, diciéndose a sí mismo que probablemente estaba a punto de tomar la decisión más difícil de su corta vida. Recuperando el control de su cuerpo, Chat aprieta los dientes. En el momento que deja caer sus ojos sobre el rostro de Ladybug, sabe que algo está más roto de lo que creía—. Sé que es difícil mantener las manos alejadas de mí, my lady, pero necesitamos parar.

—Lo siento —murmura ella con una voz lejana y ausente, sus dedos presionando con brío el extremo de cemento—. Lo lamento tanto.

¿Qué lamentaba, exactamente?

—Ladybug —su voz es tan débil que se pierde en la oscuridad.

Las siguientes palabras de ella son como un balde de agua fría sobre sus hombros.

—Creo sabe quién soy —dice y presiona el rostro contra su hombro—. Tal vez esté exagerando, pero... dijo mi nombre... mi nombre real.

 **...**

Un jueves, cuando está sacando los cuadernos de las materias en las que tiene tareas que completar de su casillero, su celular vibra mostrando en la pantalla la foto del Maestro Fu. Responde, sin entender cómo ha llegado esa imagen a su celular y menos aún el número, pero toda duda que tiene desaparece cuando el guardián le pide que lo visite. Las tareas no son tan importantes y las podía terminar rápidamente en la noche, así que acepta y en menos de lo que canta un gallo se encuentra tocando el timbre del hogar del maestro Fu.

La puerta se abre.

—Bienvenido, Adrien —lo saluda el maestro, alejándose para dejarlo pasar.

—Buenas tares, maestro Fu.

Ingresa cerrando la puerta a su espalda. La habitación del maestro siempre estaba en constante cambio, algunas veces lista para preparar una poción; llena de especímenes y frascos, otras veces dispuesta para curar kwamis, o simplemente acomodada para estudiar los miraculous. En esta ocasión, era una habitación bastante normal para un guardián. Adrien se sienta en el suelo alfombrado junto a la mesa pequeña que posa en el centro de la habitación. Plagg sale de su bolsillo, extasiado por todo el quedo que está a su disposición. El maestro Fu ubica una taza verde frente a él, y Adrien simula inspeccionarla, esperando que no se notase la desesperación en su semblante, las preguntas en sus ojos.

—¿Me ha llamado para hablar sobre el estado de Ladybug? —su tono ha salido excesivamente desinteresado. El maestro coloca una taza para él, y se sienta. La sonrisa en su rostro es amigable y cansina.

—No, ella estuvo ayer aquí, así que no es necesario.

Adrien alza la cabeza tan rápido que le duele el cuello.

—¿Estuvo aquí? ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Está su kwami sano? ¿Cuándo volverá a transformarse?

El maestro hace un ademán, que le pide tranquilidad, con las manos.

—Todo a su debido tiempo, Adrien. El miraculous de Tikki lleva tantos años adherida a su portadora, que incluso los daños mentales llevan a afectarla y agotarla. Siempre hay que ser precavidos con el kwami que creó al caos y Ladybug lo sabe más que nadie, así que para no arriesgarse ha dejado la transformación por un tiempo. Le tomara su tiempo, pero ella va a regresar.

Adrien eleva una ceja, algo no de lo que ha dicho el guardián no ha encajado.

—¿Ladybug es la portadora del kwami que creó el caos? —pregunta y se mira la mano derecha, en la que, blanco como la nieve, el anillo de Chat Noir reposa rodeando su dedo—. Creí que esa era la tarea de Plagg.

—¿Caos, yo? —exclama su kwami con excesiva y falsa angustia acostado sobre la mesa. Toma un camembert del plato y agranda la boca para devorárselo. Se frota los bigotes, complacido—. Yo destruyo chico, la destrucción te lleva a la nada, que es tranquila y silenciosa.

El maestro asiente, coincidiendo con el kwami.

—Es normal confundirse, el poder de la destrucción siempre ha necesitado del caos para llegar a sus metas, de todos modos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que Ladybug puede crear caos?

Ante todo pronóstico, el maestro niega con la cabeza y un peso cae del corazón de Adrien. Hubiera sido un peso extra en la vida de Ladybug, en caso de que el guardián lo hubiera confirmado, que él deseaba lejos de ella.

—El caos es un poder muy particular que corta casi con toda la armonía de la creación de los miraculous, porque cada uno de los kwamis en ellos es distinto, nacen de una realidad diferente. El caos, en cambio, siempre necesitó del desorden del universo y de la vida para existir.

Adrien acaricia el anillo con el pulgar.

—Y necesitó de la destrucción para generar miedo y para poder auto destruirse. ¿Algo así como un poder con cara y sello? Supongo que el nombre de Plagg está justificado, entonces.

El guardián sonríe y un brillo especial destella en el fondo de sus ojos.

—Aprendes rápido—el maestro Fu se levanta y camina pausadamente en dirección a una tetera de porcelana que ostenta extraños dibujos chinos, levanta la tapa para revisar si está lo suficientemente caliente y asiente para sí mismo conforme. Apaga la llama del soporte y tomándola de la manilla negra, se acerca a Adrien y vierte de la boquilla el té en la taza hasta casi llenarla. Adrien se lo agradece y hundiendo dos cubos de azúcar en el líquido, toma unos sorbos, con cuidado de no quemarse la boca.

El guardián de los miraculous de servirse en la taza propia y dejar tetera reposando sobre un círculo de metal en el centro de la mesa, se vuelve a sentar.

—¿Por qué me enseña todo esto, maestro?

—No puedo leer el futuro, Adrien, pero si algo sé es que cualquier información, aunque parezca intrascendente en su momento, puede ser importante con el tiempo. Nunca hay que subestimar el saber.

El té sabe bien, calienta sus brazos, sus piernas, su corazón.

—Bueno… —se burla Adrien— pero no creo que Chat Noir sea muy propenso a pensar en las batallas.

Se quedaron en silencio, cada uno bebiendo de su taza. Relajado, el maestro Fu disfruta del sabor de su té, pero Adrien ingiere sin ser consciente de lo que hace, sus pensamientos vagando en los recuerdos de lo que podría haber hecho para que Ladybug no abandonara ese techo. Si hubiera sabido que desaparecería por tanto tiempo, entonces nunca habría soltado su muñeca. Si tan solo la culpa no fuera tan grande.

—Aún tienes preguntas, ¿no es así, Adrien?

La voz del maestro lo sorprende. Traga el té que tiene en la boca, y se quema la garganta en el proceso.

—Yo-o, la verdad es que-, no es que crea que lo tiene de ver como deber-, lo que quiero decir es que yo… —se atraganta con sus palabras, no esperaba que el maestro supiera de su lucha interna. Suspira, derrotado y agotado. Baja la taza— quería saber si ella volvería, pero ahora con lo que usted me contó, solo quiero saber si hay algo al alcance de mi mano que pueda hacer por ayudarla.

—En los años que llevan salvando París, es la primera vez que Ladybug se ve enfrentada a esta situación. Si le entregué el miraculous de la catarina, es porque creo en su fortaleza para levantarse —Adrien frunce el ceño y mira la taza en sus manos. Por alguna razón no se siente satisfecho con la respuesta. El maestro se levanta del suelo, y cuando pasa a su lado deja caer una mano sobre su espalda—. Dale tiempo. Regresará y podrás abrazarla el tiempo que quieras.

Plagg se burla el resto del día de que hubiera derramado el té en sus pantalones.

 **…**

El último día de la semana de clases se hace inesperadamente larga y lenta. Al salir, Max lo detiene y le pide un par de apuntes de física que Adrien amigablemente le entrega sin problemas. Feliz, Max le dice que se la devolverá al día siguiente y se marcha. No queda nadie en el salón cuando las prácticas de esgrima terminan, a pesar de que usualmente algunos alumnos siempre solían pedirlas para juntarse a trabajar cuando los profesores les daban trabajo grupales. En su caso, eran solo él y Nino, y su amigo en ese momento estaba en una cita con Alya, por lo que lo habían dejado el inicio del trabajo para mañana.

Chloé le pidió que fuera con ella, pero Adrien sabía que si aceptaba, probablemente terminarían en una tienda de ropa o ella se apegaría a él todo el día hasta cansarse.

Baja a cambiarse a los vestidores, y cuando sale, se sorprende al ver a los pies de la escalera a Marinette sentada en el primer escalón, con un texto de estudio abierto sobre las piernas. Su aspecto no el mejor que le ha visto; el semblante serio y arrugado, ensombrecido mientras lee, la piel oscura bajo sus ojos y el tono excesivamente pálido de su piel. Concentrada, arruga el entrecejo y muerde el borde del lápiz con frustración.

¿Por qué está a esas horas en el instituto? Y en ese lugar, exactamente.

Adrien está parado lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar sus maldiciones y se mofa en silencio, con diversión. No quiere decirlo en voz alta, pero echaba de menos el par de coletas con las que la conoció, al igual que extraña la gorra roja de Nino o el largo y desordenado pelo de Alya. Ellos habían cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Plagg comienza a removerse molesto en su bolso porque no le ha entregado el queso que le prometió, y silenciándolo, saca un trozo de su ropa y se lo tira con brusquedad. Desgraciadamente, el sonido de las quejas alerta a Marinette, quien gira el rostro, sorprendida, y Adrien se siente incómodo porque es como si hubiera estado espiándola. Adrien traga saliva y maldice al kwami que ha vuelto a esconderse en su morral. Marinette sonríe y eleva la mano para saludarlo.

Algo inseguro, él se acerca y toma asiento junto a ella.

—Hola Marinette, ¿estás muy ocupada?

—Hola de nuevo. Estaba a punto de tomar un descanso, así que no, no lo estoy —Marinette cierra el texto antes de que él pudiera ver su contenido y cruza los brazos sobre la tapa—. Lo siento, debo de estar hecha un desastre.

Adrien se ríe suavemente.

—Aún no superas el aspecto de Alya de la semana anterior.

Marinette lo acompaña en las risas.

—Pobre de ella, no fue su culpa.

—Nino me contó que después de aquello Alya le pidió a las gemelas que dejaran de comprar animales.

—Supuse que haría eso. Después de todo, nadie va a creerle que un loro quemó su tarea.

Vuelven a reírse y la constante tristeza que ha estado habitando el pecho de Adrien últimamente se distiende un poco. Se siente bien hablar con ella. Ha pasado tanto tiempo usando a Chat Noir en el último tiempo, que no se ha dado tiempo para invitarla a salir o llevarla a su casa para que probaran la nueva actualización de Mecha. Inconscientemente, acaricia el amuleto que le dio envuelto en su muñeca. Si no fuera por Nino y el colegio, estaría completamente desconectado de su realidad civil. Y ahora que Ladybug ha desaparecido, Adrien se vio obligado a volver a la realidad.

Marinette deja caer una mano sobre su hombro cuando Adrien demora en responder.

—¿Estás bien? Has parado de reír tan repentina…

—Nada importante —exclama él de inmediato, evitando de pleno el razonamiento de Marinette. Aparta la mano de su amiga delicadamente y la deja caer sobre el libro—. Como sea, ¿cómo has estado? no hemos hablado demasiado fuera del colegio.

—Nada nuevo. Ya sabes, ayudar en la tienda de mis padres, estudiar e intentar que mis pies no me maten.

—¿Y cómo está Luka?

—¿Luka? Bien, supongo, no lo he visto hace una semana. Aunque Juleka sabe de él mejor que yo.

—Fuiste su novia, ¿no? me dijiste que decidieron seguir en contacto.

—Sí, pero como amigos, no como si siguiéramos siendo novios.

—Oh.

Ella lo mira fijamente, sus ojos celestes quedándose en él más tiempo de lo que Adrien considera como cómodo. Es como si buscara algo… a alguien. Cuando habla, es lento e inseguro, sus manos se frotan una contra otra con cierto nerviosismo.

—Adrien- —comienza, pero se ve interrumpida.

—¡Marinette! —la voz de Alya los sobresalta a los dos, sacándolos de la burbuja. Marinette apenas tiene el tiempo suficiente para levantarse y de guardar el texto en su bolso, cuando su amiga entra dardo un portazo y corriendo. Acercándose y tomándola de la muñeca, sin dar mayores explicaciones, Alya arrastra a Marinette lejos de Adrien— ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡y tú también, niño modelo!

Tragándose su sorpresa y desconcierto, Adrien trota rápidamente para alcanzarlas. Plagg se remueve inquieto en el morral.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Debemos escondernos —le comunica Alya—, ha aparecido un akuma... o por lo menos —se corrige— ustedes deben esconderse. Esta muchacha debe grabar unos asombros vídeos para su blog.

En su corta vida ha observado una larga variedad de poderes en los akumas, pero no puede evitar observar casi pasmado el cielo cuando salen del colegio, dejando de correr. Se pregunta cómo no lo habían visto él o Marinette antes, cuando estaban hablando en el patio del colegio, porque una densa nube negra y morada se extiende por todo el cielo parisino, interceptando los rayos del sol y apagando ligeramente la luz del ambiente. Alya se percata, unos metros más adelante, que ya no la está siguiendo, y se detiene para girarse sobre sus talones y observarlo, preguntándole con la mirada por qué se detenía. A su lado, Marinette inclina el rostro para observar el cielo dándole la espalda a ambos.

—Vamos Adrien, ¡apura! Necesito grabar lo que está pasando.

—Esto no es normal —musita él, el miedo y la inseguridad deslizándose de sus labios.

Un rayo cruza el cielo y truena con fuerza cuando golpea el suelo.

—Nada de lo que tenga que ver con Hawk Moth es normal —responde Alya casi a gritos para ser escuchada cuando otro trueno cae. El viento, provisto de una fuerza poco natural, empuja a Adrien unos metros y hubiera votado a Alya de no ser porque aún sostenía la mano de Marinette, quien inmune a la ventisca, sigue sin mirarlos— ¡Tenemos que escondernos!

No puede seguirlas, no ahora que París parece haber sido enclaustrado en un holocausto de película norteamericana. No ahora que surgía la primera señal de Hawk Moth en semanas, y posiblemente, también la de Ladybug. Por más que intenta ignorarlo, la ansiedad ha tomado la rienda de sus acciones. Tiene que pensar en una excusa para alejarse y transformarse escondido en alguna parte de la institución, sin embargo, no alcanza a abrir la boca cuando otro rayo cae cerca de ellos y junto a este, la tierra se remece violentamente. Esta vez, tanto Adrien como Alya y Marinette caen. Plagg se queja dentro del bolso, molesto por el golpe.

No muy lejos de ellos, una construcción se derrumba y el material destrozado convertido en polvo los cubre.

Adrien se frota la parte de la posterior de la cabeza que se ha pegado contra la pared de la institución al caer. Ahogando un gemido de dolor, se levanta y busca entre las partículas de polvo algún rastro de sus compañeras. Nada. El miedo quiere tomar control de él, pero lo mantiene en vilo, y levantando el bolso a la altura de su rostro, después de despejar sus pulmones de la polvareda, susurra las palabras correspondientes para que Plagg ingrese a su anillo y una luz verde lo envuelva.

Avanza en la oscuridad apartando los restos flotantes del edificio con su mano y guiándose con la pared resquebrajada de la escuela. Las llama, grita sus nombres, pero pasan los segundos y ninguna de las dos responde. La pared se termina y él no recuerda que ellas estuvieran tan lejos cuando el rayo cayó. El polvo no disminuye, y Chat Noir se pregunta si quedaba algo que fuera normal. Actuando contra su voluntad, entiende que no las va a encontrar de esa manera, y engañándose con que de seguro habían encontrado un escondite seguro abandona el lugar. Ocupando su bastón, lo posiciona verticalmente frente a sí y lo extiende para alcanzar el techo de la institución, donde el polvo no ha llegado. Una vez en la altura pasea la mirada por el horizonte, impresionado por todo lo que veía. La nube negra cubría absolutamente todo, como si una cúpula gigante de vapor negro cubriera París, y sobre la punta de la Torre Eiffel, un remolino entre morado y anaranjado unía la estructura con el cielo.

Vuelve a ocupar su bastón para saltar entre los tejados de las casas que aún se mantenían de pie, y con cuidado de no llamar la atención, se acerca al remolino. Una vez lo suficientemente cerca, se escuda detrás de una columna y analiza la situación, o por lo menos lo intenta, porque lo único que es capaz de ver es el remolino; nada de humanos akumatizados y vida aparte de la suya. El resto de las estaban personas escondidas y probablemente lo animales encontraron su escapada del peligro a su manera.

Y ahí estaba él, solo, enfrentando el peligro.

—Ha sido un largo tiempo desde la última vez, Chaton.

El granito desgarrado por sus garras cae al suelo, cubriendo con sus diminutos ecos la burbuja de silencio que los rodea por unos segundos. Dios, cuánto ha extrañado esa voz. Cuánto la ha extrañado a ella. No voltea para mirarla, aunque cada célula de su cuerpo le suplica que lo haga.

—Hola, Ladybug.

—Te extrañé.

—Ya.

—Parece que un gatito está molesto —se burla Rena Rouge.

Tanto Ladybug como Chat Noir la ignoran.

—¿Dónde está Bee?

—Aún no ha llegado —responde Chat y casi inconscientemente su voz sale menos molesta de lo que debe ser. Se golpea mentalmente—. Aunque ese no es mi problema.

—Chat.

—Ella siempre llega tarde —la interrumpe.

Ladybug no pasa por alto la frialdad de su voz ni la distancia de sus acciones. Molesta, Rena Rouge va responderle de vuelta, pero Ladybug le dice que no lo haga y después le pide que fuera a unos de los puntos estratégicos, a la espera de que ella diera la orden de atacar. Cuando la chica con el poder el zorro se retira con un salto, el silencio que vuelve a caer sobre ellos es tan profundo que le revuelve las entrañas. Arriba, los truenos se oyen lejanos.

Aún no la ha mirado.

—Sé que estás molesto conmigo por lo que hice-

—Si lo sabías, por qué no has vuelto antes —contraataca, odiándose más por no poder mantener la indiferencia.

Ladybug suspira, frustrada.

—Mira, Chat, no es momento para que empecemos a desconfiar entre nosotros. Hay un villano-

Ella es realmente increíble. Chat Noir ni siquiera puede entender cómo es posible que no se dé cuenta. Ella, que era capaz de crear distintas situaciones a favor para derrotar a los sirvientes de Hawk Moth, que siempre tenía ideas para pasar a través de sus coqueteos y responder a los juegos de palabras, fuera tan ciega con esto. Reuniendo toda valentía que tiene — _más como Adrien que como Chat Noir_ —, se gira y la mira. Tiene problemas para ignorar el salto que da su corazón, pero ese es tema para otro día. Ella le devuelve la mirada tan intensamente, con tanta seguridad en sí misma, que cuando se acerca, la diferencia de tamaños entre ambos parece un chiste, y Chat se siente pequeño.

Está incluso más hermosa que la última vez que la vio.

 _No pienses en eso_ , se regaña, _definitivamente no pienses en eso. ¿Es ese un peinado nuevo? Dios mío, para de una vez. Aunque le queda bien._

Chat arruga la frente.

—No me pidas que confíe en ti cuando tú no fuiste capaz de dejar que te ayudara. Te pedí… —no, no podía cargarle eso a ella, no cuando ella jamás aceptó ir, en realidad—. Todos estos años, siempre te dije la verdad, y siempre creí en tus palabras sobre el compañerismo, en todas esas cosas de que juntos éramos mejores, pero en la primera oportunidad que tienes de alejarte..., entonces…

—Tenía que hacerlo —ella lo interrumpe— era lo mejor para ambos.

Chat suelta un bufido.

—Por favor, Ladybug, creo que sé lo que es mejor para mí. No necesito que me lo impongas.

Ella niega con la cabeza y se frota la frente con frustración.

—Sé que no tengo el derecho a pedírtelo, pero todas formas lo haré —dice y la intensidad de su mirada lo atrapa. Otro rayo ilumina la columna y la sobra de esta se proyecta detrás de Ladybug—. Espérame, sé que suena tonto y raro, pero espérame. De verdad que esto es por tu bien, y cuando termine, te lo diré todo.

 _No veo como esto pueda ser bueno para mi_ , piensa con amargura.

Chat no responde. Comprendiendo que esto ya no únicamente se trataba solamente del hombre al que había matado, si no que más, y él nuevamente estaba al margen. Eso solo provoca que duela aún más, como si lo apuñalaran directamente en el corazón. La intensidad de los ojos de Ladybug cambia a la decepción cuando Chat Noir vuelve a girarse meneando negativamente la cabeza y soltando un suspiro agotado, concentrándose de nuevo en el remolino. Está tan confundido; tal vez lo mejor era mandar todo a la mierda y aceptar sus disculpas, abrazarla y esperar a que ella algún día le dijera la verdad. Sería tan simple, y estar con ella es lo que ha estado esperado tanto.

Un destello amarillo cruza el cielo, es un punto brillante en el cielo.

—Bee ha llegado.

—Llamaré a Rena Rouge. Detén a Queen Bee antes de que el akumatizado la atrape.

Chat abandona la seguridad de la columna y posiciona el bastón para extenderlo, cuando el deseo que lo ha carcomido desde que oyó a Ladybug lo vence y se gira para mirar a Ladybug una vez más, quien le ha dado la espalda para hablar con Rena Rouge. La va a perdonar, y él más que nadie lo sabe, pero primero el villano y luego sus asuntos personales. Así que extendió el bastón y se fue en busca de Queen Bee.

Resulta que el villano es un hombre con problemas psicológicos. Todo lo que se proyectaba sobre París provenía de su imaginación y de sus deseos de que fueran reales. A pesar de que no flota o vuele, les cuesta atraparlo entre los cuatro porque el hombre tiene la capacidad de cambiar de tamaño, y es veloz. Además de controlar el agua y cambiar el ambiente de París en un santiamén. Tienen que atacarlo en grupo varias veces, y escapar otras cuantas. Rena Rouge y él tuvieron que recargar las pilas en más de una ocasión. Es raro que un enemigo sea tan difícil de vencer, pero ellos no se rinden. Queen Bee descubre que el akuma se esconde en un cuaderno de notas que se encuentra en la base del remolino. Ante esto, Ladybug ocupa su poder que le entrega un telescopio. Se lo pasa a Rena Rouge para que ella logre divisar todos los detalles del cuaderno y lo replique. Acto seguido, Queen Bee pretende tener el cuaderno entre sus manos y vuela cerca del akumatizado para que este creyera que le habían logrado quitar su preciado objeto. Finalmente, Chat usa el cataclismo para volver cenizas el verdadero y Ladybug libera a la mariposa de la magia negra.

El cielo se tiñe de rojo cuando el poder del miraculous de la catarina se expande por todo París, reparando los desastres. Los rayos de sol vuelven a bañar la superficie y Rena Rouge grita de alegría, abrazando espontáneamente a Queen Bee, quien, sin esperar esa muestra de felicidad, cae por la brutalidad de su compañera. Chat Noir se ríe, y sube la mano instintivamente para que Ladybug choque los puños con él. En el momento en que ella no devuelve el gesto y le entrega una mirada interrogadora, Chat comprende que acaba de hacer algo estúpido.

Con un nudo en la garganta, saca el bastón.

—Chaton.

—El tiempo se me acaba. Me tengo que ir.

—Nos vemos —murmura su compañera, una sombra de tristeza se instala en su rostro. Chat Noir tiene problemas para de verdad dejarla.

—Adiós —responde y obligándose a moverse, se retira.

Chat Noir no entiende por qué sus pies lo han guiado de vuelta a la tienda de textiles, cuando se supone que no va a esperar más por ella. Si esa llama de esperanza es tan pequeña, a punto de extinguirse. Al día siguiente tiene clases y no quiere seguir quedándose dormido, así que está a punto de marcharse, cuando el sonido de algo chocando mullidamente contra el suelo llama su atención. Su corazón se detiene por un momento cuando reconoce la figura de Ladybug al otro lado de la sala.

—¿Lady…?

De un movimiento fluido, ella está frente a él. Y lo pilla con las defensas absolutamente bajas en el tiempo que cruza los brazos detrás de su cuello y lo atrae a su cuerpo para besarlo. Es una acción desesperada e intensa, y sin resistencia. Chat le devuelve el beso. Está tan distraído en ella, en su cuerpo, en sus labios, en su calor, que cuando siente el helado hormigón rozándole la espalda y la porción de piel descubierta de su cuello, tiembla, acogiendo también al frío. Ladybug aprovecha el desconcierto para cambiar el ritmo del beso y como no es algo que practicaran antes, Chat Noir no puede seguirle el paso. Sus pulmones demandan oxígeno, contrayéndose en su pecho, pero no quiere separarse y los ignora, llevando su resistencia al límite.

Ella se aleja y apoya la cabeza bajo su cascabel mientras que ambos recuperan el aliento.

—Sigues enojado conmigo —ella afirma entre jadeantes murmullos.

—Siendo sincero —confiesa—, no tengo la menor idea.

—Deberías estarlo.

—¿Quieres que lo esté?

Ella guarda silencio.

—No lo sé —musita.

—No estamos llegando a ninguna parte de esta manera, my lady.

—No les des muchas vueltas —responde entonces con tono burlón—, yo lo arreglo.

Ella era experta en arreglar lo que se rompía, así que, dejando escapar una risa entre cansina y alegre, él deja que lo haga.

 **…**

Como era posible de predecir, Rena Rouge se entera de que han vuelto, y sus gritos alegres se escuchan hasta el otro continente. Luego de atrapar a la mariposa y de que casi se le escapara el yo-yo de las manos por los empujones constantes de su compañera, Ladybug tiene que pedirle que se relaje. Jamás dice algo sobre guardar el secreto, y en consecuencia de eso, al corto tiempo, cortesía de su amiga cánida, todo París — _y probablemente toda Francia_ —, era consciente de su relación; aparecen en las noticias, en los periódicos, en las revistas; rumores sobre cómo se habían enamorado, quién se enamoró primero, quién se declaró, cuánto tiempo llevaban de novios o cartas de las y los despechados. E imágenes, muchas imágenes: de ellos en el puente, en la torre, sobre un techo, o luchando contra un akuma. Rena aparece de vez en cuando mencionada, cuando las teorías se vuelven extrañas.

Incluso algunos de los compañeros de instituto de Adrien tienen algunas palabras para expresar sus ideas, y aunque algunas suenan ridículas, a él no le interesan cambiarlas. Alya está como loca, escribiendo notas sobre como ella cree que se juntaron, y molestando a Marinette para que la ayuda, pero su amiga está más preocupada con diseños y mantener arriba sus notas escolares, y Adrien no puede hacer más que reírse de las ocurrencias de Alya. Nino, en cambio, protesta con Adrien que su novia le hace más caso a un superhéroe vestido de gato que a él.

—¿Te crees alguna de esas historias? —le pregunta una tarde Marinette a Luka, mientras los cinco pasean por el parque, cada uno con un helado en la mano.

El chico se ríe y le pasa un brazo sobre los hombros.

—Ninguna de ellas —responde.

—Lo suponía —Marinette murmura.

—¿Por qué no? —interviene Alya, alejándose de Nino que aún sigue eligiendo el sabor de su helado. Adrien la persigue de cerca—. Si se ven perfectos juntos.

—Porque —responde Luka, una sonrisa indescifrable apareciendo en sus labios— la canción en el corazón de Ladybug no está armoniosa.

Adrien alza una ceja, ¿qué quiere decir con eso? Se lleva el helado a la boca mientras observa a Marinette empujar juguetonamente a su ex novio por el hombro. Con los cómodos que se ven uno al lado del otro, para Adrien es una incógnita la razón detrás de su separación. No es que lo pensara mucho, tampoco. Luka se carcajea suavemente y desordena el pelo suelto de Marinette.

—Deja eso —le ordena ella, entre risas.

—Solo estoy intentando acomodar la notas —le asegura Luka y hubiera seguido de no ser porque Alya se coloca entre ambos.

Luka los invita en la tarde a una exposición de reliquias de Jagged Stone en un sector cerca a no su hogar.

Todos aceptan.

Rena se disculpa con Ladybug, en los techos, cuando batallan, al despedirse y cuando se vuelven a encontrar. Ella niega estar molesta por la divulgación, pero tanto Rena Rouge como Chat Noir son consientes del recelo que ella tiene a darle ventajas a villanos como Hawk Moth; una debilidad entregada en bandeja de oro. Chat Noir teme que ella decida apartarse de nuevo, en uno de sus estúpidos intentos de creer que sabe qué es lo mejor para los dos, sin embargo, con el pasar de los días y con la ausencia de akumas intentando tomar ventaja de aquello, los miedos se van apaciguando, sin llegar a apagarse. A Chat le gusta pensar que Hawk Moth no logró oír nada sobre ellos en las noticias, pero suena tan irreal, que él mismo cree que se está esforzando demasiado en encontrar una cura para una enfermad que ni siquiera existía. Rena Rouge también tiene sus hipótesis, pero son igual de incoherentes que las de él.

Nunca se las cuenta a Ladybug.

Carapace es un chico que el tema de una tortuga como traje de héroe, usando el prodigio que antes le perteneció al maestro Fu; su personalidad es exageradamente arisca. Solía chocar con las ideas de Chat cuando ambos intentaban darle una advertencia o una sugerencia a Ladybug y trabajan mejor juntos cuando ninguno de los hablaba, asunto que Chat Noir solía pasar por alto, porque no le gustaba el silencio en las batallas. Y a pesar de sus diferencias, Chat sabe que no es una mala persona, porque de ser así, Ladybug nunca lo hubiera elegido. Además, Carapace era inteligente y frío para analizar sus posibilidades en momentos tensos, por lo que solía ser de gran ayuda cuando estaba en aprietos. Aunque toda su racionalidad se fundía cuando se trata de Rena Rouge, y ya había sido atrapado por los poderes de los akumas en más de una ocasión solo por poner la seguridad de ella antes que la suya.

Y, para sorpresa de todos, es capaz de retener en sus manos a las mariposas de Hawk Moth, sin tener la preocupación de ser envenenado por su poder.

—¿Otra vez ese asunto importante? —le pregunta Chat a Ladybug cuando la ve aterrizar junto a ellos, su cabello despeinado y su pecho moviéndose rápidamente por la falta de aire.

Ella asiente.

—Sí —es todo lo que responde cuando se acerca. Chat toma una de la mano enguantadas de Ladybug y la besa—. Fue un callejón sin salida.

—Últimamente usted me está guiando a muchos callejones sin salida, _bugaboo_ —le guiña un ojo. Ladybug rueda los ojos y lo aparta de un manotazo suave.

Carapace se acerca a ellos con cara de pocos amigos, sosteniendo entre el dedo pulgar y el índice las alas de la mariposa.

—¿De qué hablan?

—De nada importante —responde ella y mira como el insecto mueve las patas afanosamente—. Gracias.

Todo en compañía se hace más fácil; luchar contra villanos o ladrones, rescatar a personas de edificios en llamas o de los accidentes de tráfico. Dividen las tareas, y si es que necesitaban patrullar, se turnaban. Ya no es el único que tiene que salvar a Ladybug cuando arriesga demasiado el físico, después de todo, ella era la más importante del grupo al ser la única capaz de reparar los desastres. Queen Bee prefería los trabajos más domésticos, como encarcelar ladrones o rescatar gatos. Chat Noir y Rena Rouge disfrutaban de los akumatizados y Carapace con Ladybug no tenían preferencias, lo suyo era hacer el trabajo y volver a sus vidas reales.

Tal vez Adrien estaba disfrutando demasiado de su vida como héroe.

La diferencia entre tomar una decisión como Adrien a hacerlo como Chat Noir era abismal; Adrien era precavido y distraído, mientras que Chat era explosivo y vehemente. Con el tiempo, había aprendido algo a controlar la personalidad que adquiría con el prodigio del gato. No obstante, partes de su verdadera identidad empezaban a tomar los rasgos del actuar de Chat Noir.

—Una moneda por tus pensamientos.

Chat Noir baja el rostro para encontrarse con la extenuada mirada de Ladybug. Sentados sobre los almohadones de la tienda de textiles, y apoyados entre sí hombro con hombro, aprovechan las horas que tienen antes de que sea media noche y tengan que regresar a sus hogares.

—Estabas muy pensativo mirando el techo de la tienda —aclara ella cuando él demora en responder.

Chat ríe entre dientes.

—Te cambio las monedas por ovillos de lana y puedo considerar en decírtelo —se cubre con el antebrazo el golpe con la almohada que se dirige a su rostro y su risa hace eco en las paredes de la tienda— ¿No puedo tener yo también una misión ultra secreta de espía? No eres la única a la que ha contactado la CIA.

—Imposible. Eres malo mintiendo.

—Corrección. Soy bueno mintiendo, pero no me gusta mentirte.

Se quedaron en silencio. Chat torna a mirar el techo, en donde a través de una ventana logra ver el cielo estrellado de París. Lo va a intentar. A su lado, Ladybug apoya la cabeza en su hombro. Chat traga saliva.

—Quería saber… —tantea— ¿Eres feliz? Quiero decir, tú sin esta máscara. No es necesario que me cuentes de tu vida ni qué haces, sé que no te agrada hablar de nuestras identidades. Me refiero-

—Entiendo —lo interrumpe—. No es exactamente una vida feliz, pero tengo que lo necesario para serlo.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—A mis padres.

Chat piensa en Gabriel Agreste; el hombre que por tanto tiempo intentó impresionar. Siempre queriendo ser el hijo perfecto que su padre siempre quiso. Plagg había cambiado su vida en ese sentido, le entregó esa vida de héroe, que fue tan diferente a lo que siempre conoció, que el tiempo lo convirtió en algo adictivo. Después ya no era su principal preocupación ser perfecto para su padre, pero eso no quitaba que seguía buscándolo, para que almorzara con él o para que le sonriera orgulloso.

—Tienes suerte.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—Yo soy feliz contigo, my lady.

Ella inclina el rostro y lo obliga a bajar el rostro para que la mire.

—No deberías enamorarte de esta segunda vida, Chat.

—¿Acaso tú no lo haces?

Ella suspira y la tristeza se instala en el fondo de sus ojos.

—Claro que lo hago, pero estoy preparada para cuando todo esto se acabe. Mi duda es, ¿también lo estás?

No tiene por qué mentir; ambos conocen la respuesta. Ladybug le suelta el rostro y vuelve a apoyar la cabeza en el hombre de él. Ante la profundidad y malestar de su silencio, él decide distender el pesado ambiente soltando una idea que le ha rondado hace ya un tiempo.

—Creo que Bee se parece a una compañera de mi clase.

—Chat —le advierte Ladybug, ahogando un bostezo.

—Ya lo olvidé, ya lo olvidé, ¿Queen qué? ¿tenemos una compañera con ese ridículo nombre?

Cuando siente el delgado cuerpo de Ladybug intentando contener su risa, los músculos de Chat Noir se relajan.

Tendría que haberla escuchado.

...

Nino lo rescata de las cadenas de su padre y de su asistente, invitándolo a una noche de cine con Alya y Marinette. A pesar de no tener de referencia ninguno de los aspectos de la película, Adrien acepta encantado. En la salida de su casa, cuando abre la puerta, se encuentra de frente con una mujer rubia vestida elegantemente. Es más baja que él y tiene que inclinar el rostro para verla a la cara. Plasmando una sonrisa en su cara, la invita a pasar cuando Nathalie no responde a su llamado, y la guía hasta la oficina de su padre, quien le agradece y le pide que cierre la puerta. Era raro, su padre era usualmente reacio a que los extraños entraran a su casa, incluso cuando estos eran amigos de su hijo. No quiso darle más vueltas.

Su mejor amigo exclama molesto por la demora cuando Adrien entra en el auto, seguro de que no llegarán a tiempo. Adrien le pide que no exagere, pero cuando se topan con una fila de autos que los mantiene atascado por lo menos media hora, comprende por qué el miedo de Nino y le pide perdón. Su amigo solo rueda los ojos y le dice que la próxima vez lo iba a buscar con dos de antelación.

Juntos a las puertas de la sala en donde se produce la película, se halla Alya, que los espera de brazos cruzados, un rostro que intentaba inútilmente contener la rabia y con un pie golpeando molesto el suelo alfombrado de la entrada. Marinette a su lado sonríe, probando aplacar la ira de su amiga con palabras dulces y los saluda con un deje de vergüenza por el escándalo provocado.

—Lo siento —se disculpa Nino a pesar de que la culpa no es suya—, tuvimos algunos inconvenientes.

—No me digas —lo reprende Alya—. Compramos las entradas por nada, ¡ya no nos dejan entrar!

—¡De verdad que lo siento! ¡Te juro que te lo pago!

—Oh, Nino, créeme, de esta no te escapas.

—Vamos, nena, no puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Nada de "nena" aquí. No es la primera vez que nos haces esto, imagínate. Yo aquí intentando ayudar a mi a amiga y tú vienes y...

Mientras ellos siguen discutiendo, Adrien encuentra que es buen momento para acercarse a Marinette y entregándole una sonrisa suave a forma de saludo, se para junto a ella. No la veía desde que habían terminado el colegio, lo que era una gran cantidad de tiempo, si se consideraba que lo último que se dijeron fue palabras de buena suerte, antes de dar las pruebas. Cuando era más jóvenes, no solían juntarse demasiado más que para trabajos grupales y asuntos similares, y no fue hasta bien tarde, en el último año, cuando empezaron a verse con más frecuencia.

Era una buena persona.

—Te ves hermosa con esa ropa —confiesa Adrien, antes de darse cuenta de lo que ha dejado salir. Se muerde la lengua cuando la vergüenza cubre su rostro.

No ha querido decirlo de esa forma, ni con ese tono.

¿Qué demonios fue eso? podía sentir a Plagg reírse de él en su bolsillo. Y es, _oh dios_ , la había jodido. Avergonzado, agradece internamente cuando nota que Marinette no ha tomado en cuenta su desliz. Eso le pasaba por pasar tanto tiempo transformado en Chat Noir. Maldito gato.

—Te ves bien, también —ella le responde suavemente, en cambio.

Adrien señala a sus amigos que siguen discutiendo.

—Al parecer no habrá noche de cine.

—Lamentablemente —suelta ella, apesadumbrada. Mira a su compañera que sigue regañando a Nino—. Quería ver esa película.

Adrien sonríe.

—¿Cuál habían elegido para ver?

—Alya quería para una película de romance, pero logré convencerla a que comprara para una de terror... creo.

Tal vez, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, Adrien se habría disculpado y asumido la culpa. Tal vez, le hubiera sonreído y luego los habría invitado a los tres a un helado, podrían haber pasado una gran noche en el parque, o en los alrededores de la Torre Eiffel, disfrutando los últimos días de verano; invitarían a Juleka, a Luka, a Chloé incluso. Pero todo queda como una buena intención.

Otros eligen sus destinos por ellos.

Adrien no es muy consciente de lo que pasa después de que Marinette termina de decir esas palabras, las voces de sus amigos sonando de fondo y una sonrisa amigable colándose por los labios de Adrien y Marinette. Sabe que escucha ruidos de pequeñas explosiones, y de gritos, y que repentinamente las puertas del cine se abren, empujándolo lejos de sus compañeros y una horda de personas asustada sale corriendo. Aturdido por el golpe, y confundido porque no reconoce los ruidos, se frota la cabeza, aún en el suelo, y Plagg tiene que salir de su escondite para recordarle que corriera al baño para transformarse. Adrien asiente con la cabeza, y se levanta apurado y entra en el baño, cerrando con fuera la puerta detrás de él y le pide a Plagg que le preste su poderes.

Cuando abre, el caos se ha desatado al otro lado. La gente sigue corriendo, gritando, cayendo y siendo aplastadas por otras. Chat Noir se acerca a la puerta entre empujones, ayudando a los caídos a levantarse, animándolos a salir por la entrada o por la salida de emergencia, y cuando por fin llega al centro del desastre, encuentra a Carapace y a Rena Rouge juntos, gritándole indicaciones a las personas que aún siguen saliendo de la sala.

Está a punto de preguntar cuál es el panorama, acercándose a la entrada, cuando una bala pasa cerca suyo y derriba a una de las personas que escapaban.

—¡Cúbrete, Chat Noir! —le grita Carapace.

Ignorando su advertencia, Chat se agacha y ayuda a la persona a no ser aplastada por el último grupo que sale despavorido, arrastrándolo hasta encontrar un sector escondido detrás del mostrador, y prometiéndole que se va a recuperar una vez que Ladybug ocupe sus poderes. Regresa junto a Carapace, quien se oculta detrás de la puerta. Ya no quedan más personas adentro aparte de las heridas, que no puede ayudarlas o será un blanco fácil para el que dispara, y las que murieron. No encuentra a Rena.

—¿Dónde están Ladybug y Queen Bee? —pregunta.

—Aún no han llegado —escupe Carapace, tomándolo del brazo y obligando a Chat Noir apegarse a la pared como él—. Rena va a intentar entrar por la ventilación y crear una ilusión para distraerlo. No sabemos si se trata de un akumatizado o de un humano.

—¿No lo han visto?

—Cada vez que intentamos asomarnos nos dispara —suelta, frustrado.

—¿Y no puedes ocupar tu _capaescudo_?

—Ya te dije, no sabemos si es un akuma y no podemos arriesgarnos. Y no lo llames así.

Con un miedo nacido de los desconocido royendo sus entrañas, Chat Noir observa a las personas que gimen, adoloridas, a solo unos metros de distancia. Los agujeros de bala que han destruido parte de la pared, la puerta, el techo y otros objetos de cine. Y hay sangre, mucha sangre, junto a los cuerpos, sobre ellos, en el suelo, en la alfombra. No es nada que no hubiera visto antes y el tiempo lo ha acostumbrado en cierta manera, a la efectividad de la magia de Ladybug. Mientras no llegase a la escena, era inevitable sentir un poco de ansiedad.

Entonces la ve, enredada entre los cuerpos a menos de un metro, y la reconoce solamente porque estuvo con ella antes del caos. Vio su peinado, alagó su ropa. El primer impulso que tiene es decir su nombre: _Marinette,_ pero se recuerda que no es Adrien y que Chat Noir no ha formados lazos de amistad con ella como para llamarla con tanta cercanía y se traga la palabra. El segundo impulso que tiene es la preocupación y le quema los nervios como lava. El tercero es más instintivo que nada y lo hace inclinarse para ver si estaba bien, pero su cuerpo está en el centro de la entrada, a la vista de quien dispara desde el interior y apenas su mano se asoma por la puerta el silbido de una bala y el crujir de la puerta lo detienen.

Carapace, asustado por lo repentino de su acción, lo toma y empuja del hombro para que vuelva a su posición.

—¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!? ¡Tenemos que esperar la señal de Rena! —le susurra ferozmente.

—La conozco —dice Chat bruscamente, buscando desesperadamente en su cabeza una mentira lo suficientemente creíble. Su voz suena alterada, rota. Apunta al cuerpo de Marinette. Los ojos castaños de Carapace siguen su brazo lentamente hasta que su mirada caen en la persona junto a la puerta. Apretando los labios en una fina línea, su rostro se drena de todo color—. Ella nos ha ayudado antes a mi y a Ladybug. No la puedo dejar ahí, no cuando puede estar sufriendo.

Como si le costara un mundo, Carapace entrecierra los ojos y retira los ojos de la figura de Marinette.

—No podemos hacer nada por ella —escupe. No luce tan confiado mientras lo dice.

La cola y las orejas de Chat Noir se erizan.

—¡¿Cómo que no!? su cuerpo es el que está más cerca de nosotros. Puedo sacarla sin salir tan dañado. Además, si me ocurre algo Ladybug lo arreglará cuando llegue.

—Ladybug no está aquí.

—Pero lo estará.

—No podemos arriesgarnos.

—Si tu no vas, igualmente la iré a buscar.

—Ya basta _Adrien_ , y sigue lo que digo. No necesito que alguien resulte herido bajo mi mando.

Y el silencio cae sobre ellos, denso, pesado. Chat Noir siente que no puede respirar, el tiembla el aliento y su corazón se aprieta con miedo en su pecho. Por unos segundos, Carapace luce confundido por su expresión, pero finalmente cuando cae en la cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, abre la boca, más aterrorizado de lo que alguna vez Chat Noir le ha visto.

—Oh joder, digo, no es así, a lo que me refiero... mierda, lo he jodido todo, ¿no? —susurra, llevándose una mano a la frente y comenzando a murmurar para sí mismo—. Joder. Bueno, si tenemos suerte nadie más escuchó eso.

—C-cómo —se detiene, su voz débil y temblorosa. Sacude la cabeza, porque no es momento para preocuparse por la revelación de su identidad cuando su amiga yacía de una herida de bala a solo un metro de distancia. Tragándose su miedo, frunce el ceño y saca el bastón—. Mira, no es lo más importante ahora. Tengo que rescatarla.

Carapace niega levemente con la cabeza y toma su brazo para tenerlo.

—No puedo permitir eso.

—¿Por qué? —exclama, sus cejas frunciéndose con desesperación.

—¡Es muy arriesgado que te lastimes si una bala te alcanza!

—Ladybug puede arreglar eso.

—¡No mientras no derrotemos a quien esté detrás de esto!

Pero ni siquiera Carapace luce seguro de lo que sale de su boca, sus ojos viajando a intervalos por el cuerpo de Marinette con preocupación y miedo disfrazados de indiferencia. Chat Noir puede verlo y un temor frío sube por su espalda cuanto nota la inseguridad con la que Carapace actúa. Algo no iba bien, para nada. Se encorva apoyando las manos en la pared para un mejor impulso, preparado para salvarla a pesar de las advertencias de Carapace y su mano que sigue reteniéndolo.

Demonios, ¿dónde estaba Ladybug? ¿por qué demoraba tanto?

—Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que sufra.

—No —lo frena y mira nuevamente de Marinette, una nueva resolución de determinación bañando sutilmente sus ojos. Deja escapar aire pesadamente, como si le hubieran golpeado en el estómago, y tira de Chat para que no se mueva—. Supongo que no tengo cómo convencerte de lo contrario —entrecierra los ojos—. Mierda, mira, yo soy el portador del caparazón escudo, así que solo... déjamela a mi. Puede que...

Chat Noir fija la mirada en sobre compañero, las dudas aglomerándose en su cabeza. Aún si se trataba del escudo de Carapace, ignoraban si las balas del atacante eran normales o las de un akumatizado, y más importante, ignoraban el grado de daño que podían hacerles, por lo que seguía siendo un riesgo. Pero Marinette se estaba desangrando y _oh Dios_ , puede que incluso estuviera muerta. Lo único es que la rescatara, o que Carapace lo haga, daba lo mismo. Retrae el bastón y asiente en su dirección, rezando porque sea la mejor decisión.

—Bien —responde y su voz suena más débil de lo que pensaba. Se corrige en la marcha—. Gracias... por entenderlo.

—Solo concéntrate en ver la señal de Rena cuando llegue al otro lado. Uno significa akuma, dos es un humano —llevándose el brazo a la espalda, agarra el escudo y lo pasa sobre su cabeza para finalmente amarrarlo a su antebrazo. Inhala profundamente. La siguiente vez que habla, su tono es contenido y suave—. Y cuida de Rena mientras no estoy cerca.

Esperar no es precisamente su estilo de pelea, pero está dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera que Carapace dijera si eso implicaba sacar a Marinette del blanco de tiro. Suave y bajo, un ulular silbado penetra desde el interior del cine, navega por la puerta y llega a los oídos de Chat y su compañero. Hace falta de un segundo intento para que ambos, coordinados por meses de batallar hombro contra hombro, entraran en acción.

No confiar en el escudo de Carapace es ridículo, incluso si lo ha visto romperse con cierta facilidad ante los atentados de Hawk Moth. La presencia es estable, amigable y concisa para los amigos, un estorbo para los enemigos. De un salto, el poder encuentra su lugar alrededor de Marinette y Chat Noir usa el impulso de su presencia, aplastando un extremo del bastón contra la superficie verde y empujando su cuerpo contra el humano rezagado frente a la primera fila de asientos. Rena Rouge, junto con Ladybug y Queen Bee rodean su cuerpo tembloroso, con pistolas negras al final de cada brazo, sostenidas por manos inseguras.

Ladybug arquea las cejas, imperiosa y sorprendida por su brusca entrada en escena. Pero Chat Noir ignora la severidad en su rostro por la bruma de alivio que le golpea. Si ella estaba aquí, entonces los daños colaterales eran problemas solucionados. Antes de que tenga tiempo de decir algo, Rena Rouge le arrebata las pistolas al asustado asaltante y se las lanza a Chat. No debería sentirse sorprendido cuando, en mitad del vuelo, una de las pistolas roza la figura de Ladybug y esta se dispersa en favor al movimiento como el humo de una chimenea por el viento.

Ilusiones, por supuesto.

—¿Has visto a Ladybug? —pregunta mientras destruye las pistolas. Intenta que los terrores de los supuestos no arrastren con su pasiva tranquilidad.

Con los hombros tensos y un gesto sincero y exagerado de sorpresa, Rena Rouge le devuelve una reacción confundida.

—¿No está con ustedes?

—No.

Y la palidez en su rostro atrae los malos augurios asemejados a los gatos negros.

—Oh mierda.

 **...**

Tormentosa, ruidosa lluvia cae de las grandes y oscuras nubes que cubren el techo de París. Una gota tras otra, paulatinamente, comenzó a humedecer la piel expuesta de las edificaciones de la ciudad y consecuentemente, a sus ciudadanos. Incluyéndole. Después llegó el viento y los paraguas no bastaron para suplir las necesidades. Poco a poco, la gente fue desapareciendo de las calles, refugiándose. Sentado sobre el techo del hospital, observaba el vapor blanquecino de su aliento en cada exhalación, sus orejas atentas al pitido constante de la máquina que se hallaba en la habitación bajo sus pies. El traje era capaz de protegerlo del frío, mas no de las gotas de lluvia, ni de la ansiedad.

Saca de su espalda el bastón y vuelve a presionar el botón de llamada. La pata verde se enciende, alumbrando de verde su rostro, y el dibujo del auricular de un teléfono es acompañado de una flecha intermitente que apunta la imagen del rostro de su compañera de batalla. Espera hasta que la flecha es cubierta por una equis roja, y frustrado, cuando el aparato le pregunta si quiere enviar un mensaje, las palabras se atascan en el fondo de su garganta, y se enredan entre ellas, porque no sabe qué más decir que no hubiera dicho en alguno de los otros mensajes anteriores. Gotas de agua se deslizan por la pantalla del bastón cuando lo apaga y vuelve a guardarlo.

La necesitaba, más que nunca en su vida desde que la conoció, necesitaba de su compañía, de su fuerza emocional, del calor de sus abrazos y la dulzura de sus palabras. Y en esos momentos, era la única persona con la capacidad y el poder de mantener sus piezas unidas, calmar el escozor de su pecho o la sensibilidad en sus nervios. Pero ella no respondía, y tampoco le había enviado un mensaje advirtiéndole que iba a estar en una misión especial lejos de París.

Entonces, ¿dónde estaba? ¿por qué ignoraba sus llamadas?

Otra cosa que lo desesperaba por igual era que Carapace también fue parte de esa lista de desaparecidos. Desde que le había relevado que conocía su identidad y escabullido para atrapar al culpable, la incógnita sobre qué había sido de él caía como saco de ladrillos sobre los hombros de Rena, quien en más de una ocasión le preguntó a Chat si estaba seguro de las indicaciones que le dio su compañero. Él respondió lo mismo en todas las ocasiones. A pesar de que también quería saber dónde estaba, y qué estaba haciendo, su preocupación por la salud de Marinette disipó todo lo demás.

Eso hasta que Ladybug no respondió a sus llamadas. Ella siempre le dejaba un mensaje, sabiendo que a Chat Noir se lo comía la preocupación, y en esta oportunidad la ausencia de los mismos en su bandeja de entrada fue como tragar vidrio. O sea, en todos esos días la presencia de los akumas fue nula, y era una razón más que justificable que ella no apareciera, pero, por otro lado, supuestamente tenía que haberse encontrado con él hace un par de horas en el techo del teatro para comenzar la "patrulla".

Era consciente de que no debía dejarse llevar por ideas que podían ser exageradas e improbables, pero no podía evitarlo.

—¿Aún sigues aquí? —lo reprende Queen Bee descendiendo a su lado. El cabello rubio se le pega al rostro y sus alas trasparentes golpean las gotas de agua dispersándolas—. No va a cambiar porque estés aquí, sabes. Además, por qué te preocupa tanto.

—Es alguien a quien ayudé una vez a escapar de un akuma.

Queen Bee luce incómoda, pero Chat lo ignora y vuelve a sacar el bastón. Si de verdad ella no quería hablar de Marinette, entonces no estaría ahí. No solía hacer cosas que le desagradaban.

—¿La chica que vio tu regalo que despechó Ladybug?

Chat se encogió. Lo normal era que pasara por alto la forma de expresare, sin pelos en la lengua, de Queen Bee, pero ese día su ánimos no era el mejor.

—La misma —afirma—. Ese día intentó animarme, ¿sabes? Supongo que de alguna manera debo devolverle la amabilidad.

—Suena patético. No le debes nada, menos a alguien que es casi una desconocida—ante la falta de una respuesta Queen lo mira apretar el botón de llamada y alza una ceja cuando ve la imagen de Ladybug—. Ella vendrá.

—No lo sabes.

—Bueno, también podría decir que no vendrá, pero Ladybug aun siendo muy distraída siempre se acuerda de todo lo que tiene que ver contigo —dice y aprieta los labios con desagrado—. Incluso una persona como ella no puede ser totalmente perfecta, ¿qué vio en ti?

Él vuelve a ignorarla, sus palabras solo lo hundirían más, aunque ella no fuera consciente de ello. Cuando la llamada quiso llevarlo a la bandeja de mensajes, rechaza la propuesta y torna a llamarla una vez más. Queen Bee se molesta por la falta de atención y sus alas se agitan con más velocidad.

—Me ayudó en otras ocasiones —agrega Chat sus ojos fijos en el bastón. Sus orejas negras se encogen contra su cráneo—. Ladybug siempre deja algo para que yo sepa que está bien.

Su compañera se encoje de hombros.

—Supongo que fue un asunto repentino.

—Incluso así.

—Deja de andar detrás de ella como perro abandonado.

—No puedo. Y soy un gato.

—Claro que puedes.

—Permíteme corregirme: no _quiero._

Un denso silencio se interpone entre ellos y el repiquetear de las gotas de lluvia contra el pavimento del hospital los acompaña con su suave murmullo. Luego de un par de segundos, Queen Bee suspira con algo parecido al cansancio y a la frustración, e inclina la cabeza para atrás dejando que la lluvia la golpee en el rostro. Su llamada vuelve a llevarlo a la bandeja de mensajes y Chat Noir, sin evitar el impulso irracional, estrella el bastón contra el techo, dejando que este se deslizara sobre la humedad hasta detenerse a unos metros de ellos. Su compañera deja lo que está haciendo y lo observa, analizándolo, con la frialdad característica de sus ojos celestes y una arruga aparece en su frente cuando frunce el ceño.

—Estás aburrido —murmura y por el tono de su voz puede decir que está intentando ocultar la decepción—, no estás usando tus juegos de palabras.

—No es el momento.

—¿Alguna vez te importó el estado de ánimo?

—No lo sé… tampoco es como si recordara cómo hacerlo —musita y su voz se quiebra. No ha sido su intención y no quiere que Queen Bee vea esa parte de él, así que para desviar la atención carraspea imitando a alguien que se ha atorado con algo y obliga una sonrisa en sus labios—. Ahora que lo pienso, si estás aquí, quiere decir que estás preocupada por mí, ¿no? —y ante las pequeñas porciones vergüenza que se dejan ver en las facciones de su amiga se inclina en su dirección y alza una ceja insinuante—. Muy tierno de tu parte, señora de las rayas negras.

—Para —lo recrimina empujándolo y después cruza los brazos sobre el pecho con desmesurada soberbia—. Yo no me dejo caer por los coqueteos de un perro vagabundo.

—Gato.

—Lo que sea.

El silencio vuelve a caer sobre ellos como una espesa capa de aire sin oxígeno y Chat deja caer la cabeza en dirección al pavimento bajo sus pies, oyendo el constante pitido de la máquina, alejando un poco la angustia de su corazón. Queen Bee fija sus ojos en el bastón abandonado.

—Siendo sincera, la buscaba a ella.

Chat no alza la cabeza.

—¿A quién?

—A Ladybug —se detiene, esperando que él respondiera, pero cuando Chat no da indicaciones si quiera de haberla escuchado, vuelve a hablar observando las gotas deslizarse por su traje—. El otro día me llamó y me dijo que tenía que encontrarme con ella después de la patrulla. Le había respondido que no porque este día tenía una sesión con mi peluquero, así que ni lo pensara, pero se canceló la peluquería porque la lluvia inundó la tienda y no iba yo a arruinar mi cabello con un desconocido mojado. Qué asco. Así que me transformé —suspira deteniéndose y otea casualmente a Chat, indecisa—. Ladybug… me dejó un mensaje.

Él levanta la cabeza, repentinamente menos interesado en el pitido de la máquina. Y la ilusión detrás de sus ojos es tan inocente que Queen Bee tiene sus dudas para continuar. No era que le importara mucho Chat Noir, pero ni ella era tan malvada, ¿no? Poseía un miraculous después de todo.

—¿Puedo escucharlo?

—Lo borré.

—¿Por qué-?

—Ella me lo pidió. Nadie más podía oírlo así que lo borré.

—Y por qué me lo dices a mí.

—Porque… —duda. Ni ella lo sabe. El bastón abandonado le dice lo contrario—. El mensaje también decía que llevara a alguien más —miente—, así que supuse que a esa persona también podía decírselo.

Él no le cree, o no sabe si creerle o no. Queen Bee no era precisamente la heroína más sincera de todos, y aunque era usualmente despreocupada, era la que mejor había sabido guardar los distintos aspectos de su verdadera identidad hasta el momento. Ni Carapace, con su capacidad de investigar y su inteligencia detallista, fue capaz de desenvolver sus gustos.

—¿Qué decía?

—Nada importante.

—Si no hubiera sido importante no lo hubieras mencionado.

Entonces Queen Bee se levanta rápidamente, al igual que si se hubiera pinchado con un chinche, y da un par de pasos en dirección contraria a la mojada y apagada figura de Chat Noir. No luce como si estuviera arrepentida de decirle lo del mensaje, pero si contrariada de tener que contarle el resto de la historia.

Sus alas han dejado de agitarse.

Si era algo que la preocupaba, a ella, la reina de la indiferencia y la frialdad entonces era porque el mensaje no era algo que fuera agradable de oír.

—Me pedía que la viera en las entradas a las catacumbas y después decía un montón de cosas inútiles sobre lo difícil que era ser un héroe. Tonteras. No es como si olvidáramos todos los días lo que le corresponde a un…

—Queen.

—Si me apuras no te cuento nada ¿En dónde iba? ¡Ah! Al terminar de contarme esas cosas obvias, repentinamente deja escapar que tiene pistas de Hawk Moth. Obviamente eso es improbable, él nunca sale de su escondite, así que no podía ser que ella supiera algo. Menos cuando Carapace lo ha estado buscando desde que llegó. Pero entonces ella dijo —su voz paulatinamente se convierte en un susurro indeciso—: si ven a Hawk Moth, no lo lastimen.

 **…**

Las negras orejas gatunas de su traje se mueven cuando detectan la solemne presencia de Rena Rouge a su espalda. La estaba esperando, o a cualquiera de los otros portadores. A quien se atreviera a aparecer primero. Aunque, viéndolo desde un lado desalentador, y _patético_ , ha esperado por horas. No sabe por qué, no entiende exactamente qué es lo que espera, ¿o mas bien no quiere entenderlo?, y no es como si la soledad fuera un desconocido de todas maneras. La barandilla sobre la que se encuentra sentado deja caer trozos de grava cuando encorva su pierna contra el tórax.

Debajo de ellos la bocina de los autos suenan, pero ellos están encerrados en su propia burbuja, y ese sonido es lejano, plano. Rena, como debatiendo consigo misma si era correcto estar ahí, da un paso dubitativo en dirección a su compañero.

—¿Sería correcto sentarme?

—¿Por qué Ladybug no regresa?

La ausencia de una respuesta inmediata y directa causa más frío en su interior que una noche nevada.

—Esperaba otra respuesta, sinceramente —comienza y la duda persiste, cubierta por el sentimiento naciente de protección—. Sé no soy la más indicada, ni la persona que quieres que esté aquí… digo… Lo que quería decir es que… Lo lamento, Chat.

 _No lo lamentes, porque si lo lamentas quiere decir que no volverá._

Las luces de los imponentes edificios de París alumbran la opaca y nublada oscuridad, embelleciendo el paisaje. Cualquier otro día del año, apreciaría la hermosura arquitectónica de la ciudad, con las luces que parecían acariciar el material de las estructuras, y la música callejera sazonar el aire de utopía. El corazón le tiembla, porque todo él está lejos de cualquier sensación positiva, y está a punto de encogerse sobre sí mismo, pero mantiene la compostura. Si el tono de su voz aún mantiene la calma, es porque seguía faltando el último paso que lo llevaba a tirarse del precipicio.

Hay una tormenta dentro de él, no puede ignorarlo. Ha convivido con ella en los últimos días.

Cuando considera en hacerle la pregunta, directamente, un efímero temblor nace en sus manos. Porque, claro, no es tan sencillo. Toma el bastón y juega con él, porque simplemente no puede seguir _haciendo nada_.

—Sabes… Ladybug no me ha dejado ningún otro mensaje. Tampoco ha respondido los que le he enviado.

Se pregunta qué es lo que ella lee en sus acciones. Sin responder, disminuye la distancia que los separa, los haces de luces bailando sobre la tela de su traje y se sienta junto a él cruzando las piernas. Ella tampoco puede mantener las manos quietas y casi como siguiendo un patrón conocido, saca la flauta. Los mechones de su cabello, más rojizo y brillante en las partes que toca la luz, cuelgan desordenados sobre su rostro redondo. Debajo de esa máscara bicolor, suaves ojos castaños rehuyen de los suyos. Tristes, cansados.

Y Adrien conoce la posible respuesta. Por Dios, claro que lo sabe, ¿qué clase de idiota sería de otra manera?

—Ella no vendrá —responde, con voz plana y lejana, su compañera. El temblor en su voz la delata y él tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por mantenerse unido—. No esperaba que tuvieras que enterarse de esta manera. Ninguno de nosotros lo querí-

Él le inclina bruscamente, apoyándose en su bastón y no condescendiendo que ella finalice. Traga duro ante el repentino mareo y se tambalea sobre la planta de sus botas felinas. No quiere escucharlo, a pesar de haber esperado semanas una señal, a pesar de haberse sentido ofendido por el silencio de sus compañeros, _no quiere escucharlo_. Porque sería todo, los rumores dejarían de serlo, las esperanzas penderían de un hilo, y él tendría que aceptar, una vez más, que su existencia se basaba en sobreponerse de una pérdida tras otra. Y a este ritmo, ¿quién sería el siguiente? ¿Era incluso posible volver a levantarse?

 _Sin ella._

Contrariada por su silencio, y lo que este implicaba, Rena Rouge se levanta apoyándose de su pierna derecha y una vez sobre sus pies, deja caer una mano sobre el hombro tieso de Chat Noir. Él no responde a su contacto. La burbuja que los rodea se comprime, y el aire se vuelve pesado. Chat tiene la opción de correr, sabiendo que ella no lo perseguiría, pero el calor de esa mano en su hombro se lo impide. Es tan dolorosamente similar, tan cercana y amigable, que siente como si acabara de tragar vidrio molido.

Una parte de él siempre lo supo, la verdadera identidad de Ladybug, consciente de los pequeños detalles que cualquier enamorado jamás pasaría por alto. Gestos, muecas, incluso ciertos tonos en su voz. La forma en que sus ojos se entornaban cuando estaba orgullosa de él, la curvatura de sus labios cuando sonreía. Tenía que admitir que no siempre fue así, que estuvo años perdido en un rostro borroso, sin máscara, en compañía de una voz sin sonido ¿eran sus ojos azules de verdad? ¿seguiría el color de su cabello siendo el mismo? En todos esos años, sin embargo, su concentración estaba más en los villanos akumatizados y solo cambió cuando comenzaron a disminuir.

La primera pista llegó cuando rescataron Alya Césaire y aunque Chat no era exactamente un héroe bendecido con la observación, el aire de comodidad y cercanía entre ellas lo llegaron a incomodar, después de todo, ¿quién era esa desconocida para tratar a Ladybug con tanta familiaridad? Cuando esa tarde Plagg se burló diciéndole que su ceguera no tenía limites, las piezas encajaron. Después de eso lo demás llegó casi como si estuviera escrito, solamente que Adrien nunca quiso completar el puzzle.

Pero ya no importaba, porque Ladybug se había ido, estaba conectada a una máquina y no despertaría.

Oh Dios.

 _Se había ido_.

—Marinette —deja caer el nombre y el veneno del mismo le quema el borde de los labios y la lengua. No la quiere llamar de la otra forma, está prohibido. No quiere volver a escucharlo.

No estaba preparado para esto.

Los brazos de Rena Rouge lo rodean, cálidos, sólidos. Atrapan sus brazos, su tórax, y lo atraen a ella, quien también tiembla y aprieta su rostro contra su espalda. Chat Noir parpadea desorientado y está a un segundo de pedirle que lo suelte, cuando a la sensibilidad de sus orejas gatunas llega el susurro del primer sollozo. En primera instancia, no es capaz de darle un lugar al sonido en el desorden de su cabeza, pero cuando el temblor y el dolor de Rena se hacen evidentes, entonces la última pieza termina por encajar.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto.

 _¿Por qué lo sientes?,_ quiere preguntar. Porque las disculpas son para los que se sienten culpables y ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Quiere decir tantas cosas, preguntar otras; ¿cómo lo sabías? ¿ella te lo contó? ¿por qué siempre estuvo evitándome? Pero cuando abre la boca, un temblor escapa como vapor de sus labios y se difumina en la oscuridad de la noche.

—No… — _llores._ Quiere pedirle.

Pero entonces, es él quien desobedece su petición.

 **…**

La cara que le da Carapace cuando el maestro Fu lo obliga a quedar en la azotea junto a ellos es digna de un poema de Pablo Neruda. Sin siquiera molestarse de ocultar su ofuscación por la decisión del guardián y lo poco que le agradaba la presencia de Chat Noir, suelta un gemido indignado y deja reposando su escudo junto a la caldera de pociones. Se acerca cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Lleva la capucha de su traje sobre los hombros y el sol bañaba sus cortos cabellos de distinto tonos de castaño. Gruñe entre dientes una palabra que no logra entender y se deja caer bruscamente en la caja de madera que Chat bautizó como asiento. Ni siquiera un saludo o una palabra en su dirección.

El maestro Fu prefiere ignorar el malestar de su aprendiz y, asintiendo con una sonrisa complacida en su dirección, vuelve a prestarle atención a sus condimentos, dándoles la espalda. Acaricia su barba, su rostro crispado por la concentración mientras analiza en la docena de frascos de vidrio, rellenados de distintas especias, que acababa de traer y entregarle Carapace, y que él se lo había encomendado como una misión. Toma el de tapa celeste y se sube a la silla con forma de cubo para mirar su poción.

Carapace no lo mira y Chat agradece internamente no verse obligado a entablar una conversación con él. Su compañero no era exactamente el héroe más elocuente y él no quería sobre esforzarse en algo que pudiera estar acabado antes de empezar. Pero su conciencia no lo deja tranquilo, y le grita, le ruega, le pide, que le pregunte el cómo, el cuándo, el quién _; ¿quién te dijo que yo soy Adrien Agreste? ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo? ¿le has contado a los demás?_

En cambio, se dedica a mirar el burbujeo del líquido al interior del caldero.

Esa mañana el maestro Fu lo había llamado a su celular para enseñarle unos cuantos trucos, y aunque Adrien no se sentía preparado para salir luego de pasar dos días encerrado en su habitación — _sin Ladybug, sin akumas_ —, Plagg le recomendó, con todo lo extraño que sonaba escucharlo siendo responsable, que se levantara y no le fallara al maestro. Como era raro ver al kwami gato concentrado en otra cosa que no fuera un queso hediondo, Adrien pensó que lo más recomendable era salir — _ver los techos vacíos_ — y seguir la dirección entregada por su bastón. El maestro Fu se vio feliz cuando lo vio aterrizar — _golpearse_ — en la azotea, y aunque Chat trató de ignorarlo, también vio alivio.

Alivio de verlo siendo él, y no a un títere de Hawk Moth.

—Estás delgado —suelta Carapace, sin siquiera molestarse en mirarlo, inclinando el rostro desinteresadamente y disfrutando los rayos del sol en su cara—. Aunque bueno, la realidad es que siempre me has parecido un chico rico abandonado a su suerte.

A pesar del ácido en sus palabras, Chat fuerza una sonrisa de disculpas y no responde. No tiene las fuerzas para pelear con él. No como antes. Tampoco es que tuviera una razón en especial o una idea de cómo hacerlo.

Pero eso lo hace peor.

Mucho peor.

Apretando los labios y los dientes en una mueca, Carapace frunce el ceño enfadado, tal vez pensando en algo como, _¿en serio alguien como él consiguió el poder de Plagg?_ A pesar de que la velocidad no es la mejor de sus cualidades del kwami de la tortuga, en comparación a la del gato, y esa diferencia no era un inconveniente, su compañero cuela una mano en el abundante espacio entre ellos, y lo empuja a la altura de las costillas. Una acción similar, en otro tiempo, hubiera sido menos que cosquillas, y él no se habría quedado impune, pero en la situación actual, con lo poco y nada que quedaba de Chat, lo pilla desprevenido y lo bota de la caja de madera. Pronto se encuentra en suelo, un desorden de extremidades y polvo que se prende de su ropa y un cielo azulado — _quedaba poco para que anocheciera_ — resplandeciendo sobre su vista. Un suspiro cansino escapa de sus labios, y apoyando la palma de las manos en el pavimento, logra sentarse con la escasa energía que no ha escapado de su cuerpo, y cruza las piernas como indio. La tela de su traje se ha ensuciado, pero no se molesta en limpiarlo.

—Eres realmente patético —murmura su compañero sin dignarse a mirarlo, y sus palabras son sinceras y crudas—. Ni siquiera reaccionas.

Chat Noir se encoge de hombros. Sinceramente, no le importaba lo que pensara o no de él. No es como si se hubieran soportado alguna vez a lo largo de todas sus vidas como héroes, más allá de la necesidad de ayudarse mutuamente en las misiones.

—¿Acaso quieres que te golpee? —ofrece, sin embargo. Aunque su voz suena más como alguien que está esperando un golpe.

Desde lo alto de la caja, en los labios de Carapace se dibuja una sonrisa petulante y entonces gira el rostro para mirarlo al momento que coloca la capucha verde sobre su cabeza nuevamente. La sobra que provoca la tela sobre el rostro de su compañero le impide ver a Chat la expresión en sus ojos. No es como si fuera interesante verlo, de todas maneras.

—Me gustaría verte intentarlo —le responde.

—Lo he logrado antes.

—No en este estado. Mírate —lo señala—, ni siquiera eres capaz de mantenerte sobre tus dos piernas.

—Si quieres te dejo golpearme.

La sonrisa desaparece. Carapace no tiene problemas para esconder el asco que le ha provocado la propuesta.

—Tal vez lo haga —y como si no fuera suficiente barrer con él cuando ya estaba en el suelo, más palabras ácidas caen de su boca cuando, molesto por todo lo que Chat representaba, se levanta del cajón, ayudándose con las manos, para tomar distancia de él—. Ahora entiendo porque los akumas lo ignoran —le dice al maestro al pasar detrás del caldero—. Es una bolsa vacía inutilizable.

El maestro deja caer unos objetos pequeños negros sobre el líquido naranjo y con su otro brazo toma la cuchara para revolver el contenido nuevo con el viejo. En ningún momento se centra en el muchacho que camina en frente de él.

—Tienes que entenderlo, Carapace. Está pasando por un duro momento —responde.

Su compañero se mofa.

—Ya, ha perdido al amor de su vida, ¿y qué? ¿va a devolver el prodigio porque no puede seguir siendo héroe? Es ridículo ¿o acaso cree que es el único afectado? ¿Qué solo él tiene permitido extrañar a Ladybug? Alya ha llorado más veces de las que puedo contar, y he tenido que ver como se derrumba cada vez que salimos del hospital, como ya ni siquiera es capaz de escribir una nota para su _Ladyblog_. Y este niño mimado no es siquiera capaz de presentarse una vez para que cómo está Marinette. Lo suyo es espectáculo.

La voz del maestro sigue apacible, y plana, cuando le responde:

—Cada uno reacciona a su manera ante un hecho específico.

—El amor es uno solo —contraataca Carapace y el disgusto en su voz crece, pasando por alto el consejo del maestro y pateando lo poco de consciencia con amor propio que le quedaba a Adrien—, y lo de Chat Noir siempre fue un sentimiento de inferioridad y debilidad. Jamás estuvo de verdad enamorado de Ladybug, así que no tiene por qué hacer el espectáculo del muchacho con el corazón roto.

 _Cállate_ , murmura su mente, y sin embargo, como respuesta a la furia de su compañero, sus orejas se contraen apenadas y sus hombros se hunden. No tiene fuerzas para levantarse, menos para enfrentarlo.

Súbitamente, como si un rayo hubiera caído sobre su cabeza, Carapace se frena en medio de su diatriba, sus extremidades se tensan, y como si estuviera esperando que un akumatizado lo atacara, se gira en su dirección y toma una posición defensiva. La frialdad de sus ojos lo estudian y Chat Noir por una milésima de segundo teme que un akuma esté volando sobre su cabeza. Carapace le señala que se acerque a él con un dedo, desafiante.

—Atácame.

De esta manera, sin acordarse cómo era que se movía un brazo después de otro, el ego aplastado, y con solo con su rostro para expresarse, Chat Noir se dedica a mirarlo desafiantemente — _o no tan desafiantemente_ —, a los ojos. Después de unos segundos, Carapace abandona la postura defensiva y suelta una exclamación de decepción a la vez que se lleva una mano a cuello y se lo friega. Detrás de él, el sol poco a poco se va fundiendo con el horizonte y el color del cielo deja de ser tan celeste.

—Mírate, pareces que estás a punto de llorar.

Chat aparta la mirada, algo avergonzado de lo que el maestro pueda encontrar en ella si se dignaba a mirarlo, y la baja.

—No lo dudo.

—¿Ahora me respondes?

Chat suspira cansado y lo mira.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Carapace?

Ante la sugerencia vacía y plana, su compañero acorta la distancia entre ellos y se pone de cuclillas frente a él. La rabia bajo los antifaces roe como fuego en sus ojos castaños y se acrecienta cuando lo apunta con el dedo índice en su pecho cubierto de tela negra.

—¿Qué, ahora me llamas por mi nombre? —Chat no responde y Carapace decide ir por la pregunta— Lo que quiero es que reacciones, como un verdadero Chat Noir lo haría. No esto, no este cuerpo que parece estar a punto de entrar en coma. No un niño que parece no saber en dónde está parado —gruñe, y cuando al pasar los segundos su compañero no responde, aprieta los labios hasta que no son más que una línea delgada y se levanta sin dejar de observarlo—. No puedo creer que lo eligieras a él.

—Eso suenan a celos, Carapace.

Una risa amarga baja de los labios de su compañero.

—Puede que lo sean.

—O a miedo —agrega el maestro—, y algo de alivio.

 _¿Alivio?,_ piensa la voz cansada dentro de la cabeza de Chat Noir.

Como si le hubieran pinchado repentinamente, la sonrisa de Carapace abandona su rostro y gira el cuello para mirar por el rabillo del ojo los movimientos parsimoniosos del guardián, quien aún concentrado en su poción, sonríe complacido y agrega otro ingrediente al líquido burbujeante naranja.

—¿Alivio de que Ladybug muriera? Ella era mi compañera, una portadora de un kwami, ¿cómo si quiera es posi-?

—De que no fuera _esa chica_ —lo interrumpe el maestro.

Carapace no responde de inmediato, y cuando lo hace, Chat puede visualizar confusión cruzando sus facciones. El aire en sus pulmones se vuelve pesado, ¿qué quería decir con eso? Carapace repentinamente parece enfermo, como si estuviera a punto a vomitar, y retrocede unos pasos, toda su confianza brabucona esfumada en un instante.

—Yo…

—Sé que es un sentimiento que en casos como estos se siente prohibido e incluso malvado, pero no puedes evitarlo; te sientes aliviado de que no fuera ella. Lo que no es malo en absoluto, todos necesitan un sostén cuando cosas como estás ocurren. Y ella es tu manera de mantenerte de pie, y no derrumbarte. Tal vez la única que te queda.

—¿Y la suya? —pregunta Chat y su voz es como un susurro del viento, temblorosa y tenue. Tiene dudas de que el maestro lo escuchara, así que se aclara la garganta y lo intenta de nuevo— ¿cuál es su sostén, maestro?

El líquido de su caldero ha pasado a un color morado y una mueca de preocupación se dibuja en el rostro anciano del guardián, pero tan pronto como las palabras terminan de salir de la boca de su aprendiz, Chat lo mira por primera vez desde que empezó a utilizar los nuevos condimentos.

—Creí que esa respuesta era sencilla.

—¿Lo es? —lo presiona Carapace.

—Claro —se baja de la silla cúbica y con las palmas de sus manos extendidas hacia arriba hace un gesto que lo abarca a los dos—. Ustedes.

Es tarde, y el cielo está completamente bañado de un suave naranja con nubes como borrones blancos, cuando el maestro decide que es momento de parar sus investigaciones, agotado de que todas sus pociones resultaran en fracaso. Carapace no ha vuelto a hablar desde su pelea anterior, sentándose en el borde de la edificación, y a pesar de que Chat Noir le da la espalda porque no cree que pueda seguir manteniendo su indiferencia si no enfrenta y porque tiene cierta curiosidad por lo que está creando el maestro, puede sentir los ojos de su compañero taladrando su espalda.

Dentro de toda la bruma de dolor y auto aversión que ha adormecido su cabeza en los últimos días, Adrien es consciente de lo poco altruista que ha sido con sus amigos y sus compañeros al apartarlos sin dar razones. No es su intención, obviamente, jamás les dañaría a propósito, pero en su cabeza era una verdad más real que, si los dejaba entrar en su destartalada vida nuevamente, ninguno de ellos saldría completo. Ellos no necesitaban cargar sobre sus hombros con los problemas de Adrien cuando aún estaban tratando lidiando con los propios.

Los intentos de broma de Plagg eran suficientes para distraerlo a veces.

Le mintió a Nathalie diciéndole que se sentía enfermo y que no iba a poder asistir a sus clases programadas esa semana cuando ella intentó sacarlo de su habitación el día siguiente a la desaparición de Ladybug. No fue fácil engañarla al principio, la asistente de su padre era muy perceptiva, y sin creerle su mentira, casi llama a un doctor para que fuese a la mansión y lo atendiera, pero Adrien logró convencerla con la ayuda de Plagg. El kwami le trajo toallas mojadas con agua caliente y dañó internamente el termómetro cuando Nathalie intentó obtener un diagnóstico de su estado físico por su propia cuenta.

Si no fuera porque su vida parecía haber caído en un agujero oscuro y frío, Adrien sería capaz de reírse de la ironía que sustentaba su nueva rutina. Desde que su padre lo encerró en la casa y Adrien había logrado alcanzar la libertad a través del prodigio que contenía a Plagg, jamás sospechó que finalmente sería él mismo quien terminaría limitando su libertad nuevamente.

El maestro Fu refunfuña, bajándose se a silla y se acerca a su celular, mirando un par de imágenes que Chat no puede distinguir a la distancia, y luego lo apaga tras llamar a su compañero. Sin voltearse a verlo, Adrien oye cuando Carapace se levanta de su posición y se acerca al maestro silenciosamente. El hombre adulto le indica que se agache y le susurra algunas palabras que Chat Noir incluso con su audición mejorada no puede percibir. Carapace luce reacio, pero luego de unas palmadas en los hombros y un "confío en ti", el muchacho acepta y se acerca a él.

Chat Noir intercepta la mirada de hastío cuando lo tiene a su lado, y contra cualquier expresión que le haya mostrado anteriormente, le sonríe. La pelea de antes lo ha agotado.

—Vamos.

—¿A dónde?

—A patrullar.

—¿Patrulla? ¿por qué? nunca antes ha sido necesario.

—No reclames y sígueme.

Y Adrien lo hace, por más que su cuerpo confundido y cansado proteste cuando se levanta del sillón improvisado, su corazón duela con un ligero tartamudeo y las piernas apenas sostengan su peso. Se despide del maestro, siguiendo los pasos de Carapace, y luego lo sigue al borde del edificio, esperando a ver a qué tejado va a saltar su compañero para seguirlo. Carapace le da una breve mirada de advertencia antes de dejarse caer en la siguiente casa, y ahogando un suspiro que quiere hacerse paso a través de su garganta, Chat Noir extiende su bastón y salta detrás de él.

Ya llevan alrededor de cinco minutos saltando de casa en casa, sin cruzar palabras, cuando a la cabeza de Chat llega una pregunta relacionada con la anterior conversación que ha tenido con Carapace. Y aunque duda unos segundos en si dejarla caer, porque podía ser una bomba de tiempo sin receptor, finalmente se decide por preguntar.

—Oye… —comienza tentativamente.

Carapace lo mira, su neutro rostro denota cansancio.

—Allá atrás —se detiene y se pregunta si está haciendo lo correcto. Timorato, deja resbalarse la duda— nombraste a Alya Césaire.

Carapace parpadea, desorientado y confundido, pero cuando las piezas finalmente encajan en su cabeza, el color se drena de su rostro, parando su andar abruptamente en el tejado aplanado de una casa de dos pisos. Asustado de su reacción, ya sea agresiva o distante, parándose junto a él, Chat levanta las manos desesperado y las agita en frente del rostro de su compañero mientras niega con la cabeza apresurado, esperando que entendiera que conocer su identidad no era su intención. No en esos momentos, por lo menos.

—Mira, no me interesa saber quién eres o cómo eres, pero cuando la nombraste no pude evitar pensar que… bueno —se detiene, indeciso, sus orejas agachándose contra su cráneo—, que eres un compañero de mi clase... o un alumno del instituto Françoise Dupont.

Al igual que si un akuma hubiese llamado su atención, Carapace se apresura raudo a la orilla de la edificación y desvía el rostro, observando el atardecer en el horizonte. Chat lo persigue lentamente, en silencio. Carapace luce pensativo, contrariado y, si es que es posible, confundido y adolorido. Gamas de emociones que usualmente no dejaba que los demás vieran, y menos Chat Noir por ser su amigo-enemigo por naturaleza, bailaban en la superficie de su rostro, iluminado por el naranjo de la luz crepuscular. Chat no lo presiona, dudando de si iba a obtener una respuesta o un silencio absoluto. El corazón aún le pesa, y solo quiere volver a su casa, pero el maestro los ha obligado a hacer esa patrulla y no iba a dejarlo solo.

—Es mejor que no lo sepas. Te decepcionaría —responde en tono bajo Carapace, sus facciones contraídas bajo la máscara—. Y no quiero lastimarte más.

Sus orejas de gato se mueven a la parte frontal de su cabeza, curiosas, expectantes. Y se siente bien sentir otra cosa que no sea dolor, porque ha pasado tanto tiempo abrumado por ese sentimiento, encerrado en una burbuja oscura, que no iba a despechar un poco de luz y tranquilidad.

—Al menos que fueras Hawk Moth, no creo que lo harías.

Carapace se ríe secamente.

—No lo soy, pero sí soy alguien que puede lastimarte —dice, su voz plana y ronca convirtiéndose cada vez más en un susurro—. Y el verdadero yo te estima demasiado como para que te decepciones si le descubres.

Es raro, ese sentimiento repentino y desconocido que baja por su garganta como líquido caliente. Nunca se ha sentido cómodo junto a Carapace, después de todo ellos llevaban una relación tensa y distante, encaminada principalmente por el desconocimiento y los celos de Chat, y sin embargo, en ese momento, cuando parecía que todo se derrumbaba y el dolor era tan intenso y profundo que no lo dejaba tranquilo, podía decirse que la presencia de Carapace era una agradable compañía, a pesar de su pelea anterior, y a pesar de lo sincero y directo que su compañero podía llegar a ser.

¿Cuántas veces, después de todo, se habían salvado el uno al otro de los akumas?

—Si fuera así como dices, no serías tan _pesado_ —proclama, buscando esa parte bromista de Chat enterrada en lo más profundo de su cabeza.

—Tengo mis razones... —suelta una risa corta y seca— además, si dejara ver como usualmente soy hubieras descubierto mi identidad civil cuando nos vimos por primera vez. La primera vez que me transformé estabas muy concentrado en tus celos para notarlo, pero era demasiado obvio saber quién era la persona que se escondía debajo de esta máscara —se toca el borde de la tela en su rostro, trazando lentamente un camino de la mejilla a la frente—. Fue estúpido de mi parte no ocultarlo mejor, y puse a mis seres queridos en peligro.

—Ladyb- Marinette era muy pesada con mantener las identidades en secreto —se burla.

—Lo hacía porque se preocupaba por nosotros.

—Lo sé, lo sé... es solo que... —se talla el cuello, indeciso y arrepentido de sacar a colación el nombre de su compañera. Sus orejas se apegan a su cráneo al recordarla— me hubiera gustado saber que era ella cuando la vi ahí desmayada —por no decir _lastimada_ , por no decir _casi muerta._

Los labios de Carapace están apretados en una fina línea.

—¿Habría cambiado algo?

Esa es una pregunta que no quiere responder. Su corazón se contrae dolorosamente en su pecho, como si lo hubieran bañado en agua gélida, cuando la realización llega su cabeza.

—No lo sé —responde finalmente, con suavidad. Y esa realidad le duele.

Carapace no responde, un nuevo silencio vacío quemando entre ellos mientras observa el área.

—El día en que Marinette me entregó a Wayzz —comienza, suave, nostálgico— supe que si lo aceptaba probablemente estaba metiéndome en un problema que era muy grande para un muchacho de quince años. Pero quería ser parte de esto. Salvar a París, salvarla a _ella_. Dentro de toda la emoción de alegría infantil que sentí en ese momento por tener a mi alcance la oportunidad de ser un héroe, las otras preocupaciones se tornaron vanas. Así que acepté este destino, y no me arrepiento, de verdad que no lo hago, pero... —le mira de soslayo, un suspiro apesadumbrado cayendo de sus labios— a veces me pregunto, ¿por qué nosotros? ¿por qué unos niños?

—Yo tampoco me arrepiento de elegir este camino —responde simplemente, principalmente porque no sabe qué decir ni qué espera Carapace que diga. Sin embargo, su compañero sigue hablando como si no lo hubiera interrumpido.

—¿Y por qué si mantener nuestras identidades en secreto es tan importante, yo sabía quién era cada uno de ustedes en el momento en que simplemente me lo pregunté? No tiene sentido.

—Así que conoces a todas las personas debajo de su máscara —y diminutas agujas de resentimiento se instalan en su pecho al momento que entiende que Carapace _conocía_ la identidad de Ladybug, y había dudado en rescatarla o no, cuando la encontraron desangrándose. Que la existencia misma de esa duda pudo haber significado la diferencia entre si Marinette terminaba hospitalizada o no.

Carapace se encoge de hombros, pero no es en absoluto un gesto desinteresado, equilibrándose más a un gesto que ha hecho inconscientemente.

—No fue algo premeditado, sabes. Simplemente... un día todo fue tan claro como el agua. Estaba estudiando con el maestro algunas pociones del libro y entonces... llegaron a mi, como si hubieran estado esperando por salir. Supe quién era cada uno de ustedes y... —aprieta los labios y suelta un bufido entre irritado y desilusionado. No lo mira— dios, no sé por qué te estoy contando todo esto. Se supone que no deberíamos interactuar tanto.

Espantado ante la posibilidad de que Carapace nuevamente ponga esa barrera entre ellos, Chat Noir juega con su suerte y pasa un brazo por los hombros rígidos de su compañero para atraerlo a su cuerpo.

—Hey, niño del caparazón, no te pongas tan tenso. Estábamos bien hasta ahora.

—Ah sí, ahora que lo recuerdo, esa aura relajada tuya también es detestable.

Chat casi se encoge de hombros.

—La única razón lógica que tienes para odiarme es que es _gatuito._

Las palabras modificadas no eran del gusto de Carapace, como casi nada en la personalidad de Chat Noir. Giró el cuello para mirarlo con aspecto disgustado, y el entrecejo arrugado.

—¿Puedes dejar de contradecir todo lo que digo? Eres realmente insoportable, herma- es decir... no importa.

 _Justo ahí, una grieta._

—Pues muchas gracias, persona que me estima demasiado en la vida civil.

Y por increíble y poco real que se vea, una risa divertida baja a los labios de Carapace, quien lo empuja lejos de él y le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Chat Noir no puede engañarse pensando que lo conoce, que sabe quién se oculta debajo de la máscara, pero sabe que sus instintos no le mienten cuando esa nueva parte de Carapace le parece vagamente familiar, como una empolvada nostalgia encerrada en el baúl de los recuerdos, trizada y nublada.

—Sobre lo de antes —comienza Carapace, inseguro—. Lo siento, aunque lo decía en serio.

Chat se lleva una mano al cuello y se lo frota.

—Bueno... ¿gracias? supongo. Aunque... —se mira las botas de gato, a la gente y la calle bañada por la luz del atardecer—, agradecería más si no hablamos de ella por un rato.

Carapace niega con la cabeza, sus ojos neutros también perdidos en la vida que transcurre debajo de ellos.

—No puedo hacer eso.

—Suponía que responderías aquello.

—Tienes que ir visitarla.

—No creo que pueda, no por el momento.

—No por el momento —repite Carapace sus palabras, con un tono de burla y amargura. Chat sabe que ha metido la pata cuando nuevamente ve la máscara de indiferencia separándolos—. ¿Y entonces qué? ¿vas a esperar a que sus padres decidan desconectarla? ¿o planeas pretender que ella no fue atacada? —y ante la falta de una respuesta levanta la vista, notando el rostro acongojado de Chat Noir, la rigidez en sus hombros. Carapace arruga la nariz, asqueado—. Me estás jodiendo que tú-

Chat no puede mirarlo, la herida en su pecho tan latente y abierta como el primer día. Sus orejas se retraen, pegándose a su cráneo y de nuevo cree que es mejor volver a su hogar, y quedarse ahí para siempre. Impulsándose para atrás, cae del borde al interior del techo con una pirueta invertida, impulsándose con sus manos para girar lo suficiente su cuerpo en el aire y caer sobre sus pies. Carapace lo sigue silente con la mirada.

—¿Qué estás-

—Necesito irme. Nathalie entrará en cualquier momento a mi habitación —lo interrumpe, girándose en dirección a la mansión y llevando su mano a su espalda para sacar su arma. Carapace, quien también se ha alejado del borde, lo detiene envolviendo su mano en la muñeca de Chat Noir que estaba en su espalda buscando el bastón.

Adrien no se gira para mirarlo.

—¡No, no puedes! ¿por qué estás siendo tan egoísta? Este no eres tú, Adrien —tira de su brazo bruscamente, obligando que Chat retrocediera unos pasos evitando tropezar—. No puedes dejarla sola. Puede que tu presencia no cambie nada, pero aún así... —para abruptamente, como si se ahogara con sus palabras. Lo escucha soltar aire contenido detrás suyo, y Chat Noir se obliga a voltear para verlo. Debajo de su máscara de indiferencia, Carapace luce como si hubiera envejecido diez años— ¿por qué la evitas? ¿acaso odias que te escondiera el secreto de su identidad? —pregunta finalmente.

Chat Noir entrecierra los párpados, siente que no va lograr contender las lágrimas por más tiempo.

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces?

¿Era correcto decírselo? no lo conocía, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién estaba debajo de esa máscara.

Y sin embargo...

—Yo... tenía mis sospechas. Así que no es por eso —explica, observando la mano verde que sujeta con brío su muñeca negra—. Quiero verla, de verdad que quiero ir y estar con ella, quedarme a su lado, ya sea como Adrien o como Chat Noir. Pero... no debo. Si la veo, si tan solo una parte de ella llegase a estar peor que la imagen que se proyecta en mis recuerdos, ¿qué me asegurara de que Hawk Moth no se aproveche de mi debilidad? —sube el rostro, analizando el rostro impávido de su compañero, un brillo de desconcierto flameando en el fondo de sus ojos castaños—. Rena dijo que su salud no es estable, y de verdad estoy intentando mantenerme de pie, no puedo dejar que Hawk Moth tenga poder sobre mí. Yo... no puedo decepcionarla.

—Así que le temes a un akuma —agrega Carapace, frunciendo los labios pensativo y liberándolo de su agarre. Se lleva una mano al rostro y se talla la frente, como si le doliera la cabeza—. Y a Ladybug.

El nudo en su garganta es tan doloroso que a Chat Noir le cuesta respirar. Con los labios y la garganta secos, deja escapar en una frase vacía de los labios.

—De verdad necesito irme.

—¿Qué? espera un momento, detente —lo para Carapace con tono autoritario. Separa la mano de su rostro y la baja, observándolo fijamente—. Mira, lo entiendo, sé que ella no está bien, qué es posible de que Hawk Moth esté detrás de ti. He hablado con el maestro Fu sobre eso, después de todo nuestros prodigios no pueden resistirse al poder de los otros y es más peligroso en tu estado, pero... —se pasa una mano por la capucha, retirándola levemente de su cabeza. La controversia y la duda en sus ojos es densa, pero las oculta detrás de la determinación— no estás solo en esto. No eres el único que sufre, créeme... conozco a las otras personas debajo de las otras máscaras, y los visito, hablo con ellos, porque sufren, Adrien, sufren porque Marinette también era una que ellos querían. No estás solo. Nos tienes a nosotros, tus compañeros, al maestro Fu y también a tus amigos, Alya y Nino. No pretendas pasar por esto solo, no es sano —frunce los labios y al igual que si fuera llevado por una nueva fuerza impulsiva, repentinamente toma por los hombros a Chat, quien retrocede ligeramente sobresaltado—. Tengamos un trato.

—Un qué —responde con un hilo de voz. Se aclara la garganta— ¿por qué?

—Llama a Nino Lahiffe, deja que tus amigos sepan cómo estás. No debes seguir ignorándolos —entrecierra los ojos, sin dejar de mirarlo—. Te prometo que si lo haces te mantendré al día con la evolución de Ladybug, y si quieres, te ayudaré para que puedas verla sin que tengas que temer a los akumas.

Llevando sus manos a las de Carapace, las quita de sus hombros mientras niega suavemente con la cabeza. El rostro de Carapace es inmutable cuando le devuelve una mirada agotada, y arruga una ceja levemente cuando Chat Noir responde.

—No puedo llamar a Nino.

—¿Por qué no?

—Está ocupado... con Alya, su novia —observa el atardecer que se extiende detrás de Carapace, una sonrisa triste asomando en sus labios cuando piensa en su amigo, en lo ocupado que debe estar, manteniendo las piezas de Alya juntas, esperando que Hawk Moth no decida ir por ella. También lo le ha enviado mensajes de texto a Adrien, pero él no había querido responder ninguno de ellos por temor a distraerlo y alejarlo de su novia. Después de todo, Adrien lo estaba haciendo bien para no caer en el otro lado—. Si ella no ha sido akumatizada es gracias a él. Ya le quitaron a Alya a su mejor amiga, no puedo quitarle yo a su novio.

Carapace demora en responder, pero por el rabillo del ojo Chat puede ver como sus manos se contraen para formar puños, y sus finos oídos felinos pueden oír el murmullo que cae de sus labios.

—Estoy seguro que él tiene tiempo para ti y que Alya no se enojará, solo... —suelta un gemido de frustración— responde sus menajes ¿sí?, y no te encierres.

¿Cómo sabe lo de los mensajes de texto? quiere preguntarle, pero guarda silencio y saca el bastón de metal.

—Lo pensaré —corre al borde lejano, pero antes de saltar se detiene y gira levemente el cuerpo para fijarse en que Carapace sigue mirándolo. Lo piensa unos instantes antes de dejar las palabras, sin saber si él iba a ser capaz de mantener la compostura si la respuesta no era la que esperaba. Gritos de advertencia se disparan en su cabeza—. Sobre el culpable.

La voz de Carapace se oye contenida y lejana cuando responde.

—No tienes que preocuparte por él —y entonces, es su compañero quién abandona primero el tejado.

Por un momento Chat Noir cree que ha encontrado la paz consigo mismo, pero días después, cuando encuentra los aros de Ladybug en la habitación vacía de Marinette, con el akuma y la voz de Hawk Moth en su cabeza y su diminuta consciencia luchando por la liberación, no duda en ocuparlos.


End file.
